Zauberstab und Puppenhaus oder Erwachsen werden
by LMA23
Summary: Tagesordnung: Lügen, Intriegen, Streiche, sich verlieben. Sei live dabei, wie Hogwarts Schüler gegen fiese Professoren, unleidige Mitschüler und nervtötende Schmetterlinge kämpfen. Und sie erkennen müssen, dass ein Zauberstab nicht alle Probleme löst
1. Vorwort und Prolog

Hallo und herzlich Willkommen.

Ihr habt also den Weg hier her gefunden? Sehr schön.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch schnell ein paar Worte zu meiner Story loswerden.

Sie ist nichts für schwache Nerven.

Hier darf gelacht, geflucht, geweint, geschrieen und getobt werden. Das einzige, was ich mir verbitte, ist Langeweile.

Die nachfolgenden Zeilen sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen, ich kann nichts dafür, so stelle ich mir eben das Leben unserer Hogwartsianer vor. Jedenfalls den Teil, den Miss Rowling ausgelassen hat.

Reviews sind erwünscht. Nur für die, die sich nicht sicher sind ;-)

So, genug geschwafelt, los geht's.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören J.K. Rowling und/oder Warner Brother. Alle anderen, „fiktiven" Charaktere gehören mir. Meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene ich auf andere Weise, die Geschichte schreibe ich zu meinem Vergnügen.

Beschreibung: Sie sind jung, sie sind unvernünftig, sie können zaubern. Oder versuchen es zumindest. Sie sind wie du und ich. Und doch so anders. Zwischen Lernen und Freizeit, Alltag und Abenteuer, Kind sein und Erwachsen werden ist jede Menge Platz für Unsinn. Und das nutzen sie gnadenlos aus.

Warnung: Vor mir und meiner Beschreibung. Ich versuche, neben jede Menge Humor, auch große Gefühle, Spannung und Dramatik einzubauen. Ob es mir gelingt, werdet ihr lesen. Aber das Schicksal lässt sich eben nicht bestechen.

Pairings: Gibt es auch, ja. Aber erstens habe ich keine Lust, alle aufzuführen, zweitens würde das den Rahmen des ersten Kapitels sprengen und drittens, lasst euch überraschen. Für alle HG/SS-Fans: Habt Geduld, meine Freunde, habt Geduld.

Credits: Danken möchte ich unter anderem Angel de la Luna, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, die Rumtreiberinnen, Pale-Slytherin, WatchersGoddess und vor allem attack09.

Schaut nicht so ungläubig, ich meine es ernst. Eure Werke sind fantastisch und wärmstens zu empfehlen.

Prolog:

„Die Liebe ist die stärkste Waffe im Kampf gegen das Böse."

Ratet, von wem dieses „bewegende" Mandra stammt.

Na? Kommt ihr drauf? Richtig!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dem mächtigsten, gütigsten und stärksten Zauberer aller Zeiten.

Was?

Voldemort ist der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten?

Verzeiht mir mein Lachen, aber das stimmt nun wirklich nicht.

Voldemort ist der grausamste Zauberer, wenn man mal von dem Erfinder des Kitzelfluchs absieht.

Und der dunkle Lord ist bestimmt auch der verrückteste Zauberer; ich meine, mal im ernst. Wer kann so dämlich sein, seine Seele in 7 Teile zu spalten? Keiner, ich sags doch.

Sicher ist auch, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mit seiner Todesphobie der Zauberer mit der größten Angstneurose ist.

Nein, ich muss mich korrigieren.

Alastor Moody steht, was den letzten Punkt angeht, unangefochten auf Platz 1.

Ihr solltet ihn mal erleben, seit er in unserem 4. Jahr von einem Todesser in einen Koffer gesperrt wurde. Das war nicht gerade förderlich für das „Auror-Todesser-Verhältnis".

MadEye, oder PsychoMad, wie meine Freund und ich ihn gerne nennen, ist, seit der dem Koffer entfliehen konnte, noch misstrauischer als vorher.

Ihr dachtet, schlimmer könnt er nicht werden? Das dachten wir auch.

Wann immer jemand seine Stimme senkt, um etwas, was nicht alle hören müssen, zu sagen, wirbelt sein magisches Auge in seiner Höhle wild herum, PsychoMad schickt grimmige Blicke durch die Gegend und murmelt „Immer wachsam".

Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass wir alle kurz vor seinem Geburtstag Angst haben, er würde abheben, so sehr rotiert sein Auge.

Sein Hassobjekt Nr. 1 ist allerdings Professor Snape. Wann immer der „Giftmischer", wie er hinter vorgehaltener Hand von seinen Schülern genannt wird, den Raum betritt, hat der alte Auror seinen Zauberstab griffbereit. Er ist der einzige, der Professor Snape nicht vertraut.

Okaaay, das war eine verdammte Lüge. Aber er ist der einzige, der sich traut, sein Misstrauen so offen zu bekunden.

Selbst Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, ist sparsam mit seinen Beschuldigungen gegenüber dem Spion geworden. Nur ab und zu lässt er sich dazu hin reißen, Snape zu verfluchen.

Ohne Zauberstab, versteht sich.

Harry Potter freundet sich mit Snape an, fragt ihr?

Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Habe ich die Worte „Snape", „Potter" und „Freunde" in einem Satz verwendet?

Es ist viel mehr so, dass Harry und Professor Snape zusammen Arbeiten müssen.

Es gab im Sommer des 5. Jahres einige kleine Zwischenfälle und fast hätten wir nach diesem Sommer einen Toten auf unserer Seite verkraften müssen, aber Professor Snape konnte Sirius Black im letzten Moment das Leben retten.

Warum „Professor" Snape seinem größten Feind das Leben gerettet hat?

Nun, die Frage könnte ich euch beantworten, aber ihr müsst euch noch ein wenig gedulden.

Und warum ich euch das alles erzähle?

Gute Frage…ach so, klar. Ich erzähl euch das ganze, damit ihr wisst, wo wir uns befinden, wie die aktuelle Sachlage ist und vor allem, damit ihr endlich erfahrt, dass entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung, keiner gestorben ist.

Naja, jedenfalls niemand aus dem engeren Kreis des Ordens.

Der dunkle Lord wurde erfolgreich besiegt, in sachgerechte Stücke filetiert, verpackt und ohne Absender in die Hölle geschickt.

Von wem, wollt ihr wissen?

Ach bitte, als ob ihr das nicht genau wüsstet.

Von Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der uns alle noch überlebt, wenn das so weiter geht, natürlich.

Der Finale Kampf fand am Ende des 5. Schuljahres statt.

Das war ein Gemetzel kann ich euch sagen. Teile des Ministeriums sind heute noch wegen Bauzaubern gesperrt und die Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, Prophezeiungen zu ordnen, ausgerückte Ekelviecher zu fangen und alle Türen Kindersicher zu machen.

Tatsache ist allerdings, dass wir siegreich waren und dem dunklen Lord und seinen Schergen so richtig in den Arsch getreten haben.

Ihr meint, unser Leben wäre jetzt, da Voldemort tot ist, langweilig und fade?

Damit habt ihr ja so was von unrecht, das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen.

Deswegen auch meine kleine Geschichte hier.

Ich dachte mir, es würde euch interessieren, was so hinter den Kulissen passiert, auf Europas bester Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, jetzt, wo sich alle wieder lieb haben.

Was die lieben, braven, netten, fleißigen Schüler so in ihrer Freizeit anstellen, wer mit wem was laufen hat und was die Lehrer so treiben, wenn kein Schüler in Sicht ist.

Und das alles aus der Sicht einer jungen, hochwohlgeborenen, vorlauten Schülerin.

Neugierig geworden?

Wusst ichs doch.

Wir befinden uns also in Harrys, Rons, Hermines, Nevilles und meinem 6. Schuljahr. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für das Schloss sind zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs mächtig angezogen worden. Zurzeit kommt keiner ins Schloss rein, der nicht schon von Snape Punkte abgezogen bekommen hat.

Warum?

Im Sommer haben einige Jungtodesser versucht, den Schulleiter umzubringen, um den dunklen Lord zu rächen. Die Herren, und zum allgemeinen Bedauern auch Damen, sitzen gut verpackt in Askaban, werden von Dementoren betreut und haben den Spott der gesamten Zauberergesellschaft auf sich gezogen.

Sie haben mit Sprüchen gearbeitet, die sie in einem alten Buch gefunden haben, von dem keiner weiß, wo es her kommt und wer es verfasst hat. Der Alte hat sie nur milde belächelt, verschnürt und zum Abtransport an die Auroren übergeben.

Der Fluch, der den mächtigen Albus niederstrecken kann, muss erst noch erfunden werden.

Manche seiner Bewunderer behaupten r steif und fest, er wäre sogar gegen den Todesfluch immun.

Ja, klar.

Jetzt muss ich mich aber sputen, wir haben Zaubertränke und ihr wisst ja, wie grantig Professor Snape werden kann, wenn jemand zu spät kommt.


	2. 10 Punkte von Gryffindor

Hallöchen, es geht schon weiter. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch.

**la dame**: Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so.

**Aconitum**: Du wirst es erfahren. Jetzt.

**sepsis**: Danke. Ich hoffe, du bleibst dabei.

**mrs. spookieness**: Jetzt und Nein ;-)…Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 2: 10 Punkte von Gryffindor. Suchen Sie sich aus, wofür.**

Schön, dass Sie sich auch noch zu uns gesellen, Miss Snape" schnarrte Snape, als sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an ihm vorbei in den Kerker quetschte.

Der Professor wollte gerade die Tür schließen, also war sie gerade noch pünktlich.

„Ich hoffe, mein Unterricht hält sie nicht von anderen, wichtigeren Verpflichtungen ab."

Durch die Reihe der Slytherin ging ein fiesen auflachen, die Schwarzhaarige ignorierte sie aber und schenkte dem Professor ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Welche Verpflichtung kann wichtiger sein als Ihr Unterricht Professor?"

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem und setzten Sie sich endlich auf Ihren Platz, ich möchte mit dem Unterricht anfangen" zischte Snape und drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang der Tafel zu.

„Gerne Sir" flötete sie, machte ein Knicks und lies sich auf ihren Platz fallen.

„Das war knapp" tadelte Hermine sie leise. „Wo warst du denn?"

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Miss Granger nie lernen wird, ihren vorlauten Mund zu halten" bellte Snape, bevor Hermine ein Antwort erhielt.

„Und jetzt schlagen Sie endlich Kapitel 4 auf und bearbeiten die Fragen."

„Was ein Kotzbrocken" stöhnte Harry zwei geschlagene Stunden später. „Erst lässt er uns 3 Kapitel durcharbeiten und dann gibt er uns auch noch 12 Zoll Hausaufgaben auf. Soviel zum Thema „entspanntes Wochenende"."

„Könnest du nicht mal mit Snape reden Vic? Wenigstens ein paar Zoll könnte er uns erlassen." Ron versuchte zum millionsten Mal, Vic für eigene Zwecke zu missbrauchen.

„Klar Ron" antwortete die. „Ich spazier gleich in den Kerker, setz mich auf seinen Schoß, klimpere ein wenig mit den Wimpern und bitte ihn, unsere Hausaufgaben zu streichen. Er wird sie uns so bereitwillig erlassen, wie er mir mit 9 ein Einhornfohlen geschenkt hat, mit 12 einen Kelpie und mir erlaubt hat, mich tätowieren zu lassen."

„Aber du bist nicht tätowiert" stellte Ron verwirrt fest.

„Merkst du was?"

„Schon gut" schnappte Ron. „Ich hab verstanden. Ist okay." Er sah beleidigt aus.

„Im Ernst Ron" versuchte Vic die Wogen zu glätten. „Ich hab nur 2 Wünsche im Jahr bei ihm frei und die werd ich bestimmt nicht dafür verschwenden, dich von der Last der Hausaufgaben zu befreien."

Da seid ihr ja wieder. Hallo. Ihr habt Glück, ich komm gerade aus der letzten Unterrichtsstunde für heute. Verwandlung bei unserer Hauslehrerin ist jedes Mal wieder erfrischend. Besonders, da wir zusammen mit den Slytherin Unterricht haben und die, durch die Bank weg, alle absolute Versager in diesem Fach sind. Eine weitere Gelegenheit für uns unerschrockene Löwen ihnen zu beweisen, wer die wahre Elite in diesen ehrwürdigen Hallen ist.

Jaa, ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt total überheblich an. Aber ich trage unsere Farben nun mal mit Stolz. Ich war schon kurz davor, mein pechschwarzes Haar in Rot und Gold zu färben, um allen zu zeigen, zu welchem Haus ich gehöre.

Leider war ich so dämlich, mich bei meinem Onkel zu verplappern. Genauer gesagt, er hat in meinen Gedanken gelesen. Er ist fast die Kerkerwände hoch gegangen. Er wollte mir allen ernstes meinen Zauberstab abnehmen. Nur durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Professor Lupin bin ich auch weiterhin bewaffnet, wenn eine Schlange meine Wege kreuzt.

Mit fällt gerade ein, dass ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe.

Also, mein Name ist Snape, Victoria Snape, aber ihr könnt mich Vic nennen, so wie alle meine Freunde. Ich gehöre, wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, dem überragenden Hause Gryffindor an, bin im gleichen Jahrgang wie Harry Potter und werde nächstes Jahr Volljährig.

Meine Güte, was ein Name doch alles auslösen kann. Ja, ich heiße Snape und nein, es stört mich nicht. Den Namen hat meine Mutter mit hinterlassen, er ist so ziemlich das einzige, was ich von ihr habe.

Seit ihrem Tod lebe ich bei meinem Onkel, besser gesagt, in Hogwarts. Nur in den Ferien Domizile ich in seinem Haus in einer schnuckeligen Grafschaft in Suffolk.

Ihr müsstet meinen Ernährer eigentlich kennen. Er ist so was wie eine Berühmtheit, vor allem unter dem jüngeren Volk.

Genau, Severus Snape, seines Zeichens verhasster Professor für Zaubertränke an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Mist, jetzt hab ich mich doch glatt schon wieder fest gequatscht. Ich muss in die Große Halle. Mein Magen hängt mir in den Kniekehlen.

„Du kommst ja schon wieder zu spät" schalte Hermine die herannahende Freundin. „Wo treibst du dich denn ständig rum."

„Wie will ich zu spät zum Abendessen kommen, wenn es keine feste Uhrzeit gibt" schnaufte Victoria atemlos.

„Wie viele Punkte werden wir verlieren, wenn es raus kommt?" fragte Harry belustigt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" antwortete Victoria unschuldig.

„Vielleicht meint er ja dein Talent, dich in Situationen zu bringen, die Gryffindor Unmengen von Punkten kosten" rief Fred Weasley vom anderen Ende des Tischs.

„Sprach der Zwilling infernal. Gut, dass wenigstens ihr täglich dafür sorgt, die angeblich von mir verlorenen Hauspunkte wieder auszugleichen."

„Dafür haben wir Mine engagiert. Die macht die Verluste von 10 wieder wett. Und wäre dein Onkel nicht so geil darauf, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, könnten wir am Ende des Jahres Slytherinblut aus dem Hauspokal trinken."

„Du bist doch echt pervers, oder?" schüttelte Victoria den Kopf, grinste aber schief.

„Komm nachher in meinen Schlafsaal und finde es heraus" bot Fred an.

„Wir dein Identischer auch da sein?" fragte sie mit anzüglichem Lächeln und bewirkte ein tiefes knurren der Zwillinge.

„Lass das bloß nicht deinen Onkel hören. Er wäre erschüttert, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Nichte ein Vamp ist."

„Weißt du Ginny, ich glaube, schlimmer als die Tatsache, dass der sprechende Hut mich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat, kann diese Erkenntnis für Onkel Severus auch nicht mehr werden."

„Ich meinte eigentlich einen anderen Onkel" lachte die jüngste Weasley böse.

Sofort riss Victoria ihre schwarzen Augen auf und keuchte empört.

„Dass ist nicht lustig Ginevra Molly Weasley" rief sie hysterisch.

Angesprochene wollte gerade etwas erwidern, sie hatte ihren Mund schon geöffnet, klappte ihn aber sofort wieder zu und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

„Miss Snape" schnarrte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr. „Wenn Sie dann damit fertig sind, die Große Halle zusammen zu schreien, folgen Sie mir."

„Professor, ich habe noch nicht zu Ende gegessen" versuchte Vic sich zu retten. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes.

„Sofort" zischte der dunkel Mann. „5 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Lärmen während dem Mittagessen." Dann rauschte er mit wehender Robe davon.

„Wie konnte ich auch glauben, so etwas Unwichtiges wie Essen könnte mich vor ihm beschützen?" murmelte sie ergeben, stopfte sich noch ein viel zu großes Stück Brötchen in den Mund und trottete dem Professor hinter her.

„Etwas schneller, wenn ich bitten darf" rief Snape ihr ungehalten zu uns sie beschleunigte ihren Gang.

In den dunkeln, kalten Kerkern angekommen, hatte sie das überdimensionale Stück Brötchen immer noch nicht aufgegessen, war dafür aber völlig außer Atem.

_Memo an mich selbst_ dachte sie, _essen und rennen zusammen geht nicht_. 

„Rein kommen" zischte ihr Onkel und schubste sie in seine Privaträume.

„Du kannst aufhören, dich zu benehmen wie ein Tyrann. Es ist kein Schüler in der nähe" giftete sie. Etwas leiser sagte sie dann: „Ich vergaß, du bist wirklich so."

„Was war das?" fragte er ungehalten.

„Ich sagte, dass ich vergessen habe, dass du wirklich so gemein bist."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten.

„Setzt dich, wir warten noch auf jemanden" erklärte der Onkel und setzte sich, stets als Vorbild fungierend, in seinen Sessel.

_Was will er den jetzt schon wieder?_

Oh, ihr seid auch wieder mitgekommen?

Sehr schön, dann kann ich euch noch ein paar wichtige Informationen unterjubeln.

Euch ist sicher nicht entgangen, wie sich dieser teuflische, aber verdammt süße Fred Weasley in das Gespräch eben eingemischt hat.

Ihr wundert euch, was er und sein Bruder auf Hogwarts machen?

Wenn ihr in Kings Cross dabei gewesen wärt, als wir alle wieder zurück zur Schule gefahren sind, wäre euch alles klar.

Molly Weasley, Mutter der Nation, hatte den beiden ihren Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt und sie, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, zum Bahnhof geprügelt.

Egal, was die beiden anstellten, sie hatte den Zauberstab erst wieder weggepackt, als sie McGonagalls Eileule mit der Nachricht, die beiden säßen brav an ihrem Haustisch mit Eisenkugeln um die Füße, bekommen hatte.

An diesem denkwürdigen Tag wechselten so einige Galleonen ihren Besitzer.

Harry und einige andere, ich gehörte auch dazu, hatten gewettet, dass die beiden nicht mal unter dem Imperius zurückkehren würden, um ihren Abschluss zu machen.

Tja, Ron und Ginny kennen ihre Mutter eindeutig besser.

Jetzt sind die gefürchteten Zwillinge also wieder Schüler in diesem wunderherrlichen Schloss und peppen den Schulalltag ordentlich auf. Zum Leidwesen aller Lehrer.

Bis auf Dumbledore. Der freut sich diebisch darüber.

Neulich hat er doch tatsächlich zu meinem Onkel gesagt, dass es viel zu ruhig in den Wochen nach ihre Flucht vor Umbridge in der Schule war.

Ich wusste es, im Grunde seines uralten Körpers ist der Mann ein kleiner, verspielter Junge.

Oh man, wieso starrt mich Onkel Severus eigentlich dauernd an?

Wahrscheinlich will er mit mir über den aktuellen Sachstand im Fall meines Vaters reden.

Der Gute steckt nämlich ganz schön in der Scheiße, wenn ich das mal sagen darf.

Er wurde vor etlichen Jahren zu Lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteil, wegen einigen Morden, die er nie begangen hat. Dummerweise ist der eigentliche Täter kurz vor Voldemorts Tod der Rache von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin zum Opfer gefallen.

Tja Dad, selbst dran Schuld, sag ich dazu nur. Onkel Severus hat dir von Anfang an gesagt,

dass du ihn nicht umbringen sollst, bevor er dich entlasten kann.

Jetzt ist es zu spät.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu Victoria?"

„Was? Ja klar. Was hast du noch mal gesagt?"

Genervt stöhnte der Tränkemeister auf.

„Ich sagte gerade, dass Remus und ich uns überlegt haben, dass Marcus die wieder Nachhilfe geben könnte."

Remus Lupin hatte, von Victoria unbemerkt, den Raum betreten und winkte ihr freundlich zu.

„Hallo Remus" grüßte sie fröhlich. „Nachhilfe, ja? Dann hab ich ja echt gar kein Zeit mehr, meine Jugend zu genießen."

„DU willst doch unbedingt Spionin werden" erinnerte Severus ungehalten. „Also solltest du seine Hilfe auch annehmen. Ich habe keine Zeit, dir auch noch Nachhilfe zu geben und Marcus ist der einzige, dem ich zutraue, mit dir fertig zu werden. Er hat selbst jahrelange Erfahrungen als Spion. „

„Außerdem ist es nur einmal im Monat" mischte sich Remus ein. „Einen Abend im Monat wirst du ja wohl Opfern können, oder?"

„Klar" murrte Victoria, denn sie wusste, dass die beiden Recht hatten. Sie wollte eine Laufbahn als Spion antreten, sobald sie ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatte und die Hilfe von einem Spion, der den dunklen Lord persönlich an der Nase herumgeführt hat, war nicht bezahlbar.

„Also, wann solls losgehen?"

„Samstagmorgen um 9 Uhr" antwortet der dunkle Mann. „Und roll nicht so mit den Augen, das schickt sich nicht."  
"Ja, aber Augenbrauen heben und Todesblicke verteilen schon" höhnte sie.

„Das, mein liebes Kind, ist eine Kunst, die in unserer Familie schon lange Tradition hat."

„Entschuldigt, geliebter Ernährer, wie konnte ich nur so Respektlos dem Erbe meiner Familie gegenüber sein. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können."

Victoria sah ihren Onkel spöttisch an.

„Das wird dich aber bestimmt nicht daran hindern, besagtes Erbe weiter mit beiden Händen aus dem Fenster zu werfen, habe ich Recht?"

„Voll und ganz, Onkel Severus."

Remus war dem Gespräch von Onkel und Nichte belustigt gefolgt. Der Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden erheiterte ihn immer wieder.

„Hast du was von meinem Vater gehört?" wandte sich Victoria an den Werwolf.

„Ich soll dich grüßen und dir sagen, dass er schneller hier wäre, um dir den Hintern zu versohlen, als du „Dementoren" sagen kannst, solltest du auch nur auf die Idee kommen, mit einem Slytherin auf den Halloweenball zu gehen."  
"Ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen" Victoria setzte einen gespielt nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf, „kein schlechter Vorschlag also."

„Komm auf keine falschen Gedanken" warnte Remus. „Du solltest wissen, dass er nicht spaßt."

„Ich könnte Draco Malfoy fragen."

„VICTORIA!"

„Komm runter Remus" höhnte Snape senior. „Sie würde es schon allein deshalb nicht machen, weil sie wüsste, dass sie damit mein Wohlwollen bewirken würde."

„Meinen geliebten Onkel glücklich machen und meinen Vater sehen. Was kann mich jetzt noch aufhalten?" rief die Schwarzhaarige freudig. „Verrätst du mir das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen, Onkel Sev, damit ich Malfoy gleich fragen kann? Vielleicht haben Grabbe und Goyle noch kein Date. Ich könnte mit beiden gehen."

„Bei Merlin und allen Gründern, Victoria, dass ist abartig" rief der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Nachdem sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt und einen Tee zu sich genommen hatten, fiel dem Onkel wieder seine Aufgabe als Erzieher ein. Er hatte etwas gehört, dass ihn ganz und gar nicht erfreute.

„Was hast du eigentlich bei deinem letzten in Test Geschichte der Zauberei geschrieben" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich kann nichts dafür" verteidigte sich seine Nichte sofort. „Binns´ Wirkung auf mich ist besser als der Trank der lebenden Toten. Er macht den Mund auf und ich schlaf ein! Und so schlecht war er auch nicht."

„Du hattest ein „T" meine Liebe."

„Alle außer Hermine hatten das."

„Mir ist egal was der Rest dieser Nichtsnutze hatte. Was sollen denn meine Kollegen denken, wenn du so miserable Leistungen bringst."

„Dass sie genauso gelangweilt von Geschichte der Zauberei ist, wie du damals" lachte Remus, wurde aber mit einem vernichtenden Blick um Schweigen gebracht.

„Der nächste Test wird besser und damit nichts schief gehen kann, werde dir persönlich einige Eckdaten einhämmern, verstanden?"

„Ja Sir" antwortete sie schließlich kleinlaut. „Noch heute Abend?"

„Nein, Samstag. Ich hole dich bei Marcus ab, damit du gar nicht auf die Idee kommen kannst, zu verschwinden. Und jetzt mach dich in deinen Turm, bevor ich die Geduld mit dir verliere."

„Kommst du mit an den See Vic? Es ist so schön draußen, da können wir unmöglich im Schloss versauern."

Die Sonne schien, so kurz vor dem Jahreszeitenwechsel, unbedingt noch mal zeigen wollen, was sie drauf hatte. Das Schloss war wie leer gefegt, die meisten Schüler lagen schon um den See verteilt. Schließlich war es Samstag, das Wochenende hatte gerade erst angefangen und die Hausaufgaben konnten noch einen Tag warten.

Hermine tippte ihrer Freundin unentwegt in die Schulter, so gute Laune hatte sie.

„Kann nicht" murrte Victoria. „Muss nachher zu meinem Onkel. Hab den letzten Test in Geschichte der Zauberei verhaun. Er will mir „Eckdaten einhämmern". Davor hab ich Unterricht bei Marcus."

„Du arme" antwortete Hermine mitfühlend. „Manchmal ist es wirklich ungerecht, dass der eigene Onkel Professor an der eigenen Schule ist, was?"

„Manchmal" wiederholte Victoria mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sie erinnerte stark an besagten Onkel.

„Wenn ich in einem Fach mal kein „O" habe, verdonnert er mich sofort zu Nachhilfe. Ich habe einfach keine Chance, schlecht zu sein."

„Es ist nichts verkehrtes daran, gut zu sein" erklärte Hermine pikiert. „Du bist so gut wie ich und ich weiß nicht, was daran schlimm sein soll."

„Ich werde nie so gut sein wie du, Hermine Granger" lachte die Schwarzhaarige. „Du liebst es, zu lernen, verbringst freiwillig den ganzen Tag damit, Bücher auf der Suche nach neuem Wissen zu durchstöbern. Ich liege lieber Faul rum, verfluche die eine oder andere dämliche Slytherin-Ziege und bin glücklich, eine so schlaue Freundin wie dich zu haben, die mir bei jeder Frage mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht."

„Oh bitte" Hermine sah sie schief von der Seite an. „Du bist eine absolute Schleimerin. Und es geschieht dir Recht, dass du Nachhilfe in Geschichte der Zauberei bekommst. Du schläfst fast ausschließlich in diesem Fach."

„Alle schlafen" murrte Vic.

„Dass kannst du Professor Snape ja so sagen" neckte die Braunhaarige.

„Könnte ich, ja. Aber ich befürchte, dann wird Gryffindor dieses Jahr wohl nicht den Hauspokal gewinnen. Unsere Hauspunkte würden von jetzt auf gleich in den negativen Bereich absinken. Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss dann mal los. Bis nachher Mine. Und wenn Marietta Edgecomb und Fred Weasley knutschen, sag Ginny, sie soll ihr den Flederwichtelfluch auf den Hals jagen. Keiner kann das so gut wie sie."

„Natürlich" lachte Hermine und winkte der Freundin zum Abschied.

„Ich verlass mich auf dich" rief Victoria und stürmte eilig aus der Großen Halle.


	3. Der Todesser, den ich flach legte

So, da bin ich wieder und ich hab ein neues Kapitel im Rucksack rucksackausschüttel

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir fleißig Reviews da bettel

Sepsis: Ich hoffe, du findest etwas gefallen an OC. Ich freu mich aber, dass du trotzdem weiter liest.

mrs. Spookieness: Schön, dass es dir immer noch gefällt. Hmm, also die Andeutungen auf den Erzeuger waren, finde ich, ziemlich eindeutig, aber so kann ich dich (vielleicht) überraschen, wenn ich das „Geheimnis" lüfte. Viel Spaß.

Shino4512: Danke, das höre ich gern. Ich hoffe, du liest weiter.

Ich wünsche allen anderen auch viel Spaß.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3: Der Todesser, den ich flach legte

Na ihr, ihr seid wohl neugierig, was mein geliebter Onkel mit Nachhilfeunterricht meinte, was?

Ihr könnt ja für mich hingehen, Marcus sagen, ich hätte meine Tage und euch ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihm machen.

Nein? Hätte mich auch gewundert.

Ich kann euch sagen, ich hab jetzt schon keine Lust da drauf. Es ist ja soooo amüsant, sich durch die Gegend schleudern zu lassen, unmögliche Flüche und Gegenflüche zu lernen und vor allem ist es mehr als Angenehm, wenn ein sexy blonder Mann in eure Köpfe eindringt und euch auf die Knie zwingt.

Okay, das ist Angenehm, aber verratet das Marcus bloß nicht.

Hier steh ich nun, ich armer Thor, und bin so genervt als wie ein Jahr zuvor.

Marcus ist eigentlich ganz nett, ihr werdet es ja gleich selber merken, wenn er denn mal kommen würde. Aber das hilft mir auch nur begrenzt, Kampfgeist aufzubauen.

Wie auch, wenn ich im Raum der Wünsche eingesperrt bin, um gegen einen ausgewachsenen Todesser anzukämpfen, während die ganze Schule am See liegt und sich die Spätsommer Sonne auf den Pelz brennen lässt. Und diese hässliche Kuh Marietta wahrscheinlich gerade mit Fred flirtet.

Super, wenigstens bin ich jetzt wütend genug, um meinen „Trainer" mit einem gezielten Fluch gegen die Wand zu knallen. Das könnte meine Laune schlagartig verbessern.

Marcus ist einer der wenigen Spione, die noch aktiv für den Orden arbeiten.

Er tingelt ständig zwischen den letzten Schwarzkutten hin und her und berichtet dem Orden von ihren Aufenthaltsorten und geplanten Übergriffen.

Noch immer sollen es mehr als 300, so die Dunkelziffer, Todesser geben, die nicht eingesperrt und bestraft wurden.

Und das Ziel des Ordens, und manchmal auch des Ministeriums, ist es, das zu ändern.

Ah, da kommt das geile Stück…Ich meine natürlich, oho, da kommt mein Trainer ja.

Marcus Brown schlenderte pfeifend um die Ecke und schien bester Laune. Eine Tatsache, die Victoria noch wütender werden ließ.

Eigentlich freute sie sich, dass der ehemalige Slytherin sie weiter trainieren würde. Das lag zum größten Teil daran, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, er sie ernst nahm und immer zu wissen schien, wann sie lieber kämpfen und wann liebere reden wollte.

Sein gutes Aussehen war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrer „Ich-mag-die-Schlange-Liste".

Als er bei ihr angekommen war, musterte er sie erst mal ausgiebig.

Ihre schulterlangen, tiefschwarzen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, die schwarz-blauen Augen leicht geschminkt, die schmalen Lippen zu einem verbissenen Lächeln verzogen. Marcus dachte an ihre Mutter und stellte fest, dass sie Vic, bis auf die Augen und die Lippen, äußerlich nicht viel vererbt hatte. Die tiefe Stirn, das feine Kinn und die hohen Wangenknochen waren eine Kopie ihres Vaters. Innerlich lachte der Spion. Ihre aristokratische, spitze Nase, die die meisten Reinblüter zierte, war noch einen Hauch spitzer als normal und ließ eine eindeutige Verwandtschaft mit einem gewissen Tränkemeister nicht leugnen.

Vic wand sich innerlich unter dem prüfenden Blick ihres Nachhilfelehrers. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er jedes Detail an ihr erfasste.

Seine kurzen Haare standen streng nach oben, seine grünen Augen waren zusammengekniffen und seine sehnigen Hände lässig in die Hüfte gestemmt.

Eine Wolke aus After-Shave hüllte Victoria kurz ein und nahm ihr einen Moment die Luft zum atmen. Dann drückte sie ihren Rücken durch und starrte zurück.

„Guten Morgen Marcus."

„Guten Morgen Victoria" grüßte der große, blonde Mann fröhlich zurück. „Na, bereit, dich auf die Matten legen zu lassen?" Seine grünen Augen waren besetzt von jugendlichem Schalk.

„Von dir immer" antwortete die Schülerin trocken.

„Ich sehe, du bist fantastischer Laune. Du hast dir diese unbändige Fröhlichkeit bei Severus abgeschaut, was?"

„Er ist einfach der Meister der offenen Gefühle."

Lachend betraten Trainer und Schülerin den Raum der Wünsche.

„Kreativ" lobte Victoria grinsend und in der Tat, der Raum sah deutlich anders aus, als noch letztes Jahr.

Damals war er von Schlichten Steinwänden umrandet, mit grauen, dünnen Matten ausgelegt und mit Fackeln erleuchtet. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Schlicht und dem Zwecke dienlich.

Jetzt allerdings waren Boden und Wände des halben Raums mit dicken, weichen Matratzen ausgepolstert, die andere Hälfte strahlte in kräftigem Rot, eine Sitzecke mit Tisch und ein paar Stühlen in Gold stand gegenüber einer großen, alten Tafel und hinter dieser hingen unbeschriftete Plakate. Alles in allem sehr gemütlich also.

„Die Farben der Löwen" stellte sie fest und ihre Sympathie für den Trainer stieg um einiges.

„Wieso hast du nicht die Farben deines Hauses genommen? Ich dachte immer, das Nattern kein Haus neben dem eigenen dulden."

„Du sollst dich hier wohl fühlen" erklärte der Blonde und überhörte die versteckte Anfeindung einfach.

„Ja, ich könnte glatt hier einziehen" murrte Victoria, verzog die Lippen schmollend und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Severus durch und durch" stellte Marcus fest.

„Werd jetzt bloß nicht beleidigend" warnte sie ihn und piekste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die feste Brust.

„Ihr versteht euch immer noch nicht besser?" ging er sofort auf ihre Andeutung ein.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Severus ist kein einfacher Mensch, aber…"

„…im Grunde seines Herzens, wenn er denn eins hat, hat er mich gern. Jupp, kenn ich, hab ich schon tausend Mal gehört, überzeugt mich aber trotzdem nicht. Also Marcus Brown, was habt Ihr euch diesmal überlegt, um mich zu unterwerfen?"

„Reden" antwortete er schlicht.

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir über meine verkappten, familiären Zustände reden."

„Darum geht's mir auch gar nicht. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt."

„Sondern?" Worüber, wenn nicht über sein Lieblingsthema, wollte er dann reden?

„Ich dachte mir einfach, dass du dir vielleicht einiges von der Seele reden willst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist, ein junges Mädchen zu sein, das erste Mal verliebt zu sein und einen Onkel zu haben, der immer alles herausfindet."

„Erstens" erklärte sie freudlich-distanziert, „will ich mir nichts von der Seele reden. Meiner Seele geht's gut, sie ist zufrieden und dankbar eine wunderbare Hülle zu haben. Zweitens bin ich nicht verliebt. Der Kerl, der es mit mir aufnehmen kann, muss erst noch entworfen werden. Und drittens weiß Severus Snape nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was seine Nichte so treibt."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Victoria war sich nicht sicher, was er damit meinte. Er sah sie aus grünen Augen durchdringend an, aber nicht auf diese fordernde, gefährliche Art, die sie von Severus zur Genüge kannte, sondern warm und freundlich.

„Hast du mal etwas von deinem Vater gehört?" fragte Marcus dann schließlich, sich ihrer Reaktion voll bewusst.

„Können wir nicht endlich anfangen zu trainieren? Ich habe gerade gute Lust, dich mit einem netten „Bombada" gegen die ungepolsterte Wand zu fluchen."

„Wie geht es dem Jungen, der lebt?" Und wieder ein abrupter Themenwechsel. Manchmal fiel es echt schwer, dem muskulösen Mann Anfang 30 zu folgen.

„Er lebt und ist zufrieden. Im Moment ist er ein wenig verliebt, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe. Er nimmt fleißig Nachhilfeunterricht bei Remus und bereitet sich auf sein Leben als Auror vor."

„Wie macht er sich so?"

„Bombastisch. Er ist wahnsinnig gut. Letzte Woche hat er Remus so fertig gemacht, dass der 3 Tage nicht sitzen konnte. Den Knall, als Harry ihn durch sein Büro geschleudert hat, konnte man sicher bis in den Eulenturm hören."

„Und die anderen beiden Auserkorenen?"

„Willst du mich für deinen neuen Herrn aushorchen oder was?" Victoria sah ihn lauernd an. Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn beinahe und Marcus kam nicht umhin, sich einmal mehr über ihre Augen zu wundern.

Auf den ersten Blick waren sie ein exaktes Abbild derer, die er schon vom Tränkemeister kannte, doch das tiefe Schwarz wurde unterbrochen von einem blauen Ring, der sich um das Schwarze in der Mitte zog. Nur wenn man genau hin sah, erkannte man den Unterschied.

„Wenn ich dir das verrate, muss ich dich leider umbringen" drohte er.

„Komm her und versuch es." Mit, von ihm persönlich, geschultem Reflex zog sie ihren Zauberstab, bereit, sich zu verteidigen.

„Expelliarmus" rief Marcus sofort.

„Protego" der Zauber prallte ab.

„Hast du nicht mehr drauf, als einen billigen Entwaffnungszauber? Wenn ihr Todesser alle solche Weicheier seid, hat der Orden ein leichtes Spiel bei euch."

„Ich wollte einem kleinen Mädchen nur nicht weh tun" antwortete Marcus überheblich. Das brachte ihm nur ein abfälliges Grinsen seiner Gegenüber ein.

„Stupor"

„Accio Spiegel" forderte Victoria und aus der Wand schoss der beschworene Gegenstand heraus. Marcus´ Fluch prallte an dem Spiegel ab und er konnte sich nur mit einem Sprung davor retten, sich selbst zu schocken.

„Wie süß" neckte er. „Ein Spiegel wird dir beim Todesfluch aber nicht viel bringen."

Ihre Antwort kam sofort: „Rictusempra."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Kitzelfluch gegen die Wand prallen.

„Du beleidigst mich."

„Wenn du meinst. Petrificus Totalus."

Noch während Marcus den Fluch abwehrte, schickte sie einen „Bombarda" hinterher. Er war nicht vorbereitet und Victoria war so geladen, dass er gegen die Tafel flog und mit der zusammen gegen die Wand.

Er stöhnte laut auf, als er ein Stück zersplittertes Holz von seinem Schoß schob.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Die Schwarzhaarige hatte ihre Verteidigung fallen lassen und eilte mit besorgtem Gesicht auf den Mann zu.

„Aquamenti." Diesmal war es Victoria, die nicht vorbereitet war. Das kalte Wasser traf sie direkt ins Gesicht.

„Arschloch!"

„Miststück!"

„Todesser!"

„Weisenkind!"

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

„Geht schon. Du bist nass."

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Hast du schon genug oder warum ist deine Verteidigung nicht aufrecht?"

„Kannst du auch was anderes, außer große Töne spucken?"

Löwin und Schlange standen sich wieder gegenüber und umkreisten sich lauernd wie Hunde.

„Sectumsempra" Victorias Fluch prallte gegen ein unsichtbares Schutzschild.

„Schade" höhnte sie. „Dabei wollte ich doch so gerne Doktor mit dir spielen."

„Dafür, dass du noch grün hinter den Ohren bist, hast du ziemlich versaute Gedanken."

Während er laut mit ihr redete, feuerte er einen stummen Frostzauber auf sie ab.

Sofort fror ihr das T-Shirt am Körper fest.

„Hat der Todesser eine neue Foltermethode entdeckt, was? Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du langweilst mich so sehr, dass mir die Kälte gerade recht kommt."

„Zieh das T-Shirt aus, Schlammblüterfreundin" forderte Marcus mit kalter Stimme.

„Todesser haben wirklich nichts im Hirn. Wie soll ich es ausziehen, wenn es an meinem Körper festgefroren ist?"

„Accio T-Shirt."

Victorias Oberbekleidung verschwand von ihrem Körper und materialisierte sich in Marcus´ Hand.

„Das gefällt dir, was?" fragte sie süffisant, aber trotzdem belustigt. Sie stand in Jeans und BH, vor ihm und der Gedanke gefiel ihr.

„Wenn ich scharf auf Kinder wäre, wäre ich Lehrer" lachte er böse. „Schluss jetzt mit den Kinderspielen. Imperio."


	4. Unterschätze niemals eine Frau Es könnt

Hallöchen, und schon geht es weiter. Auf persönlichen Wunsch einer so liebenswerten Person, der ich keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann. Viel Spaß.

mrs.spookieness: Mach dir nichts drauß, in eins, zwei Kapiteln wird das Geheimnis gelüftet. Vielleicht. Zur Überbrückung bis dahin, das neue Chap. Viel Spaß damit.

attack09: Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl, aber das weißt du ja mittlerweile ;-). Strafarbeit bei Filch? Dann nehm ich Tor 2, den Rictusempra. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja, mich das nächste Mal von Sev erwischen zu lassen. Meinst du, das lässt sich einrichten? Der Unverzeihliche heist nicht umsonst so? Das ist mir neu. Ich würde dich nie auslachen, mein Zwilling im Geiste. Nur anlachen, mit dir lachen oder sowas. Und du brauchst nicht rot werden. Wenn du willst, bestell ich dir ne Ladung Schnee und lass sie vor deine Tür kippen. Nur für dich. Du bist sowas wie meine Muse, meine Inspiration.Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap.

* * *

Kapitel 4: Unterschätze niemals eine Frau. Es könnte dein letzter Fehler gewesen sein

Sofort machte sich eine erfüllende Leere in Victorias Kopf breit. Sie wurde durchströmt von absoluter Glückseeligkeit, alle Gedanken, Ängste und Hoffnungen wurden ihr genommen und sie hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Marcus zu dienen.

Marcus überlegte eine ganze Weile, wie er jetzt vorgehen sollte. Er hatte im letzten Jahr schon einige Male den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf sie angewandt. Victoria musste lernen, ihn zu brechen, wenn sie eine gute Spionin werden wollte. Sie selbst hatte ihn dazu überredet.

Er fühlte sich trotzdem jedes Mal schuldig, wenn er sie dazu brachte, ihm Willenlos zu gehorchen. Das ging ihm, so ungern er das einsah, nicht bei jedem seiner „Opfer" so. Die langen Jahre der Spionage hatten ihn abgehärtet, er war nahezu Gefühllos, wenn er die dunkel Maske aufsetzte, in die Rolle des Todessers schlüpfte.

Aber Victoria vertraute ihm, dass wusste er. Und dieses Vertrauen würde er nicht missbrauchen.

„Dann erzähl dem guten Onkel Marcus doch mal, was du in deinem letzten Test geschrieben hast." Er wollte leicht einsteigen und sie langsam aber sich mit unangenehmeren Fragen dazu bringen, seinen Fluch zu brechen.

„Ein „T" in Geschichte der Zauberei" leierte Victoria mit glücklicher Miene und glasigen Augen.

„Na, das wird Severus aber mehr als wütend gemacht haben. Was hat er die angedroht? Schrecklich Folter?"

„Er wird mir Nachhilfe geben."

„Ich sag´s doch: Folter. Dir hat es gefallen, mich gegen die Wand zu schleudern, oder? Hat es dich angemacht?"

„Ja."

„Willst du noch immer Doktor mit mir spielen?"

„Nein."

„Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht. War das gerade ein Korb von einem Kind? Autsch."

Er deutete ihr mit dem Zauberstab, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Gib dem Onkel Todesser einen Kuss" forderte er.

Vic, bereit, alles zu tun, was er verlangte, tat, wie ihr befohlen. Bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, packte Marcus sie grob am Kinn und hielt sie fest.

Beinahe verzweifelt wand sich die Schülerin unter seinem Griff, schob ihren Kopf millimeterweise auf ihn zu, konnte ihn aber nicht erreichen.

„Was denn?" höhnte Marcus. „Ein wenig mehr Engagement, wenn ich bitten darf."

Dann gab er ihr einen Schubs und die Willenlose landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Komm wieder her" herrschte er sie an.

Sofort rappelte sie sich auf und folgte ihm.

„Bombada."

Selbst wenn sie nicht unter dem Imperius gestanden hätte, hätte Vic den überraschenden Fluch nicht abwehren können.

„Womit wir dann Gleichstand hätten" erklärte der Blonde.

_Reiß dich am Riemen Marcus_ dachte er. _Du sollst ihr beibringen, wie man den Imperius bricht. Und sie nicht demütigen_.

Jahrelange Routine im Quälen von Menschen ließ sich nicht einfach ablegen. Mit erschreckender Selbstverständlichkeit kamen Worte und Flüche über seine Lippen.

„Steh auf" forderte er.

Kaum das sie stand, schickte er einen neuen „Bombada" los.

Noch Zweimal ging Vic zu Boden und Marcus war darauf bedacht, dass immer die Übungsmatten ihren Sturz dämpften. Wieder ließ er sie nur aufstehen, damit er sie gleich wieder stürzen konnte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los" schrie er irgendwann atemlos. „Brich ihn endlich, verdammt noch mal. Cruc…"

Erschrocken über sich selbst schleuderte er seinen Zauberstab durch den Raum der Wünsche.

Fassungslos starrte er auf seine Händeflächen, als seinen sie die Antwort auf seine Unbeherrschtheit.

Einige Male Atmete er tief ein und wieder aus.

Vic stand derweilen etwas abseits von ihm und wartete auf neue Befehle.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist Marcus?" polterte eine dunkel Stimme von der Tür aus. „Wieso ist meine Nichte halb nackt und warum lächelt sie dabei so dümmlich?"

„Ah Severus, schön dass du es geschafft hast" grüßte Marcus den Kollegen ironisch, während er seinen Zauberstab einsammelte.

_Zwei Sekunden früher Marcus und du wärst bereits Geschichte. Du hättest fast den Folterfluch auf Severus Nichte angewandt. Welcher betrunkene Wildhüter hat dir das Hirn rausgeprügelt, Idiot?_

„Beantwortest du mir jetzt meine Frage oder muss ich dich zwingen?" zischte Snape wütend.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht dass, wonach es aussieht" beruhigte Remus, der direkt nach dem dunklen Mann den Raum betreten hatte.

„Brown" Severus Stimme hatte den unverkennbaren, drohenden Unterton, den er sonst nur ungehorsamen Schülern gegenüber anschlug.

Als ob er die Antwort nicht kennen würde.

Marcus wollte nicht antworten, er wollte es zeigen.

Victoria richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Onkel und jagte einen Stupor los.

Mit einer Bewegung, die mit bloßem Auge kaum zu verfolgen war, zog auch Severus seinen Zauberstab und lenkte den Fluch um.

„Imperius" stellte er dann trocken fest.

„Du hast einen Unverzeihlichen auf sie angewandt?" fragte der Werwolf fassungslos, wurde aber ignoriert.

„Kann sie ihn brechen?" wollte Snape mit sachlicher Stimme wissen.

„Noch nicht, aber daran arbeiten wir" antwortete der Blonde. „Darf ich dann also fortfahren?"

Mit einer überaus großzügigen Geste trat der Professor für Zaubertränke zurück und überließ seine Nichte der Willkür des Todessers.

Auch Professor Lupin trat zurück. Er sah besorgt und alles andere als einverstanden aus.

Die Maske des Severus Snape saß perfekt. Schmale Lippen, dunkle, kalte, ausdruckslose Augen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Innerlich allerdings war er so angespannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sollte Brown auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen, würde er es bitter bereuen.

Eine Weile erteilte Marcus der jungen Gryffindor harmlose Befehle. Sie sollte über einen Stuhl springen, ihre Socken über die Hände ziehen, einem Ball hinterher jagen und so weiter.

„So wird das nie etwas" bemerkte Severus ungehalten.

„Wenn du meinst" antwortete Marcus und grinste listig.

Victoria schlurfte auf ihren Onkel zu und als sie ihm um den Hals fiel, erstarrte Snape. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und es schien, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Lass das" zischte er. Allerdings nicht zu seiner willenlosen Nichte, sondern zu deren _„Meister"_.

„Komm her" forderte Marcus kalt und sofort eilte seine Sklavin zu ihm.

„Auf die Knie." Nichts passierte.

„Auf die Knie hab ich gesagt." Keine Reaktion.

Snapes Augenbraue schnellte nach oben.

„Du sollst auf die Knie vor mir gehen."

„Nein."

Jetzt schnellte auch die zweite Augenbraue nach oben.

Victoria hatte den Imperius anscheinend gebrochen. Sie strahlte nicht mehr diese unsägliche Glückseligkeit aus sondern sah sich verwirrt um.

„Onkel Severus" fragte sie leise, dann sah sie den anderen Mann. „Remus!

„Alles okay Vicky?" Remus stürmte auf das Mädchen zu.

„Ich denke schon" antwortete sie schwach. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

„Und ich sage, wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen" forderte Remus wütend. Victoria war immer noch Ohnmächtig aber Severus weigerte sich, sie zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen.

„Natürlich Remus" höhnte der dunkle Mann sarkastisch. „Und was willst du Poppy sagen? Dass eine Schülerin im Raum der Wünsche von einem Todesser unter den Imperius gestellt wurde? Dafür wird sie bestimmt Verständnis haben."

Das leuchtete auch dem besorgten Werwolf ein.

„Wieso ist sie Ohnmächtig?" wollte er aber trotzdem wissen. „War der Fluch zu stark? Normalerweise wird man doch nicht Bewusstlos, wenn man ihn bricht."

„Ich weiß es nicht" gestand Marcus leise.

Noch bevor die junge Frau auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, war er zu ihr geeilt und hatte sie aufgefangen. Behutsam hatte er sie auf den Boden gelegt und war seit dem nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an seiner sowieso schon geschundenen Seele wie Piranhas an einem toten Wasserbüffel.

„Du solltest beten, dass sie keinen Schaden davon getragen hat" drohte Severus diabolisch und feuerte Todesblicke auf den Spion. „Anderenfalls…"

Er brach ab, als seine Nichte leise stöhnte.

„Nicht bewegen" befahl er und griff in seinen Umhang. „Trink das."

Gehorsam leerte Victoria die Phiole, wartete einige Momente und setzte sich dann auf.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen.

„Du bist Ohnmächtig geworden" berichtete Remus und strich ihr liebevoll einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie lange war ich Bewusstlos?"

„Ungefähr eine Stunde" antwortete Marcus weich. „Du standest unter dem Imperius."

„Hab ich ihn gebrochen?"

„Ja, hast du." Auch der Tränkemeister sah sie eine Nuance freundlicher als sonst an.

„Sehr gut" stellte die Jüngste fest. „Probieren wir es noch mal."

„Nein" riefen alle drei Männer gleichzeitig.

Severus gewohnt streng, Remus und Marcus hingegen besorgt.

„Wieso nicht? Es geht mir gut, ehrlich." Sie konnte die Aufregung nicht verstehen. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und zu allem bereit.

„Das liegt an dem Trank, den ich dir gegeben habe" erklärte Severus dunkel. „Die Wirkung wird aber bald nachlassen. Du solltest dich ausruhen."

„Du bist der Chef Onkel Severus."

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, was auch soweit ganz gut klappte. Als sie dann stand, überrollte sie eine Welle des Schwindels und sie drohte, erneut zu Boden zu gehen.

Mit einem langen Schritt war Severus an ihrer Seite, griff sie am Arm und gab ihr Halt.

„Danke" flüsterte sie erschlagen. Alle Energie war von einer zur nächsten Sekunde aus ihrem Körper gewichen und hinterließ betäubende Müdigkeit.

„Severus" sprach Marcus den Kollegen leise an. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was schief gelaufen ist."

„Das habe ich bemerkt" zischte der. „Ich bringe sie in meine Privaträume um sie zu untersuchen. Ich hoffe, in deinem Sinne, dass sie nur Müde ist und nicht mehr."

Marcus nickte nur und Onkel und Nichte verließen, sie an ihn geklammert, den Raum der Wünsche.

Den Weg in die Kerker legten beide stumm zurück.

Victoria fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, zu sprechen und Severus versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Sein Herz war dem Stillstand nahe gewesen, als sie in sich zusammen gesackt war. Er würde Marcus Brown eigenhändig und ohne Magie umbringen, sollte Victoria auch nur einen Kratzer davon getragen haben.

Er hätte niemals zustimmen dürfen, sie unter den unverzeihlichen Fluch zu setzten. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, dass sie, so voller verwirrender Emotionen, besonders stark auf die Leere und Glückseligkeit, die der Fluch mit sich brachte, reagieren würde.

Und doch hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten. Sie wollte ein Spion für den Orden werden, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Und so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, er empfand einen tiefen Stolz darüber.

„Onkel Severus" Victorias Worte holten ihn die Gegenwart zurück.

Ein nicken gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Es tut mir leid" hauchte sie. Sie war bleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte er ungewohnt sanft nach und dirigierte sie zu seinem Sofa.

Allein seine Stimme bewirkte, dass sie sich entspannte.

„Das ich Ohnmächtig geworden bin und dass ich nicht mehr weiter trainieren konnte. Und..." hier stockte sie, „dass ich so schwach bin."

„Du bist nicht schwach Victoria" antwortete er ruhig. „Du hast den Imperius gebrochen. Das ist bisher nur einem Schüler gelungen. Natürlich einem Gryffindor."

Was sonst eine offene Anfeindung darstellte, wurde durch sein leichtes Lächeln zu einem Kompliment. Victoria hatte die außerordentliche Ehre, ab und zu, Lob über, das bei ihrem Onkel verhasste, Haus der Löwen zu hören. Meistens lobte er dann Hermine Granger, die schlauste Schülerin, die Hogwarts seit mehreren Hundert Jahren beherbergen durfte.

Würde Victoria das irgendjemandem erzählen, wäre sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden enterbt.

„Aber Harry ist damals nicht Ohnmächtig geworden" antwortete sie trotzig.

„Dafür fällst du nicht um wie ein Baum bei Konfrontation mit Hagrids Kopf, wenn du auf Dementoren triffst."

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Seit er einen Patronus beschwören kann, hat sich das geändert." Ein schwacher Versuch, ihren Hauskameraden und Freund in Schutz zu nehmen. „Ich finde es faszinierend, dass sein Patronus die Gestalt eines Hirschs hat. Das war die Animagus-Form seines Vaters, oder?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Mein Patronus hat sich verändert" antwortete sie leise. Sie erwartete, zu Recht, ein Donnerwetter.

„Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?" wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme hatte die gewohnte Schärfe wieder aufgenommen.

„Weil ich es nicht als wichtig empfand."

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich in Zukunft entscheiden lassen würdet, was wichtig ist und was nicht. Also, welche Gestalt hat er jetzt?"

Severus hatte seiner Nichte vor drei Jahren, als Dementoren vor dem Schloss Patrouille liefen, den Patronus-Zauber beigebracht. Harry Potter sollte schließlich nicht der einzige sein, der sich gegen diese Monster zu wehren wusste.

Damals hatte er grimmig festgestellt, dass Victorias Patron die Gestalt eines Wolfes hatte.

„Ein ……er" nuschelte sie leise.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Severus hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Seiner Nichte schien die Gestalt wohl unangenehm zu sein.

_ Bei Merlin , _dachte er. _ Es wird doch nicht… _

„Ein Adler" wiederholte die junge Frau uns sah im direkt in die Augen.

Er konnte seine Überraschung nicht schnell genug verbergen.

„Das ist meine Gestalt" stellte er nüchtern fest. "Meine Animagi-Form."

„Ich weiß. Aber es wundert mich nicht. Am Anfang hab ich es nicht klar bekommen, einen Patronus zu beschwören. Willst du wissen, woran ich gedacht habe, als es endlich geklappt hat?"

„Lass mich raten" knurrte er. „An deinen ersten Schultag, als dich dieser impertinente Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat?"

„Am Anfang habe ich mich wirklich daran erinnert, aber es war wohl nicht glücklich genug" lachte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Welche Erinnerung kann glücklicher sein als die an den Tag, an dem du mir zum ersten Mal die Stirn geboten hast?" Seine Worte waren verklebt von Sarkasmus.

„Die Erinnerung daran, wie sicher ich mich immer, auch heute noch, fühle, wenn du bei mir bist" antwortete sie fest.

Der kalte, strenge Professor/Erzieher/Ernährer erkannte ihre Worte als Ausdruck tiefster Zuneigung. Victoria hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass ihr Onkel sich niemals zu direkten Gefühlsoffenbarungen hinreißen lassen würde und auch nicht mit solchen umgehen konnte. Also hatte sie ihre eigene Art entwickelt, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn gern hatte.

„Willst du wissen, woran ich denke, wenn ich einen Patronus beschwöre?" Der Onkel hatte diese Technik durchschaut und begab sich von Zeit zu Zeit dazu herab, ihr auf gleiche Weise zu antworten.

„Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem Albus dich zu mir brachte."

Victoria belohnte ihn mit einem Lächeln, für das es sich gelohnt hatte, so indirekt ehrlich gewesen zu sein.

„Bei Merlin" tönte es von der Tür her. Beide Snapes wirbelten erschrocken herum. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag und erkannte im letzten Moment noch, dass es Remus war, der in der Tür stand.

„Ich weiß ja, dass es unter Wölfen nicht üblich ist, anzuklopfen" schnarrte der dunkle Mann wütend, „aber ich rate dir trotzdem, es zu tun."

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es meinem Patenkind geht" erklärte der Werwolf und schritt auf Victoria zu.

„Viel besser, danke Remus" versicherte sie.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt junge Dame" sagte er in strengem Ton, das lächeln auf seinen Lippen aber blieb.

„Onkel Sev, darf ich in den Gryffindor-Turm? Ich will schlafen, ich bin so müde."

Severus überlegte eine Weile dann nickte er.

„Du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen. Soll ich dich begleiten?"

„Lieber nicht. Ich meine, eine Schlange in der Löwengrube? Das wird nur Gerede geben."

„Das stimmt wohl. Remus, könntest du vielleicht?"

„Natürlich. Ein Werwolf in der Löwengrube wird wohl nicht für allzu viel Aufsehen sorgen."

Lachend und scherzend schlenderten der Professor und die Schülerin durch das Schloss zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Remus gab, in übertriebener Darstellung, wieder, wie Severus Marcus zusammengestaucht hatte, während Victoria Bewusstlos war.

„Merlins Eier" hat er gerufen. „Ich schwöre dir Brown, wenn sie nicht in 5 Minuten wieder vor mir steht und mir Frechheiten an den Kopf wirft, erzähle ich Bellatrix, dass du auf sie stehst" erzählte er lachend und wedelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft, um Marcus Reaktion nachzumachen.

„Er hat nicht wirklich Merlins Eier gesagt, oder?" Victoria konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Onkel sich zu solch vulgärer Sprache hatte hinreißen lassen.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Es war einfach herrlich. Ich habe mich so geärgert, keine Kamera dabei gehabt zu haben."

Sie waren vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?" wollte Remus wissen.

Manchmal erinnerte er Victoria an Dumbledore. Auch Remus hatte Serienmäßig ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah aus, als würde er jeden Menschen verstehen können.

„Ich muss nur ein paar Stunden schlafen und schon bin ich wieder bereit, euch den letzten Nerv zu rauben" versicherte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Bald ist Halloween" erinnerte er unnötiger Weise. „Hast du schon einen Begleiter?"

„Danke dass du mich erinnerst" murrte die Schwarzhaarige. „Aber bisher hat mich noch keiner eingeladen."

„Das kann ich nicht verstehen" beteuerte Lupin aufrichtig.

„Ich schon. Mein Vater ist ein angeklagter Massenmörder, mein Pate ist ein Werwolf und mein Onkel ein rachsüchtiger, im Ministerium mit XXXXX klassifiziert Meister im Tränkebrauen. Niemand kann so lebensmüde sein, sich dem auszusetzen."

„Wenn dich bis zum Ball niemand eingeladen hat, überrede ich Severus, eine Phiole mit Griselkrätze-Pilzen in der Großen Halle fallen zu lassen. Dann wird niemand zum Ball gehen."

„Manchmal ist es einfach zu schön, einen Rumtreiber und einen Giftmischer als persönliche Schutzbeauftragte zu haben" seufzte Victoria und umarmte ihn zum Abschied fest.


	5. Krisen können sitzen? Gut, dann frag ich

Hallo ihr lieben. Zuerst möchte ich mich für die unregelmäßigen Updates entschuldigen. Ich kann leider keine festen Termine ausmachen, geschweige denn einhalten und hoffe, dass ich euch damit nicht allzu sehr verärgere. Ich werde mich bemühen, regelmäßiger einzustellen.

Noch ein kleiner Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser/innen: Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid. Ich kann es an den Klicks sehen. Wenn ihr keine langen Texte schreiben wollt, mir reicht ein "gut", "schlecht" oder "mir egal".

Das folgende Chap ist nicht wirklich spektakulär und dient als Brücke, muss auch mal sein.

**mrs.spookieness:** Wenn ich dich zum lachen bringen kann, ist meine Arbeit getan ;-) Was sich daraus entwickelt? Ich hab keine Ahnung. In meinem Kopf fangen die Plottbunnys schon an, sich zu prügeln, wer als nächstes raus darf. Das kann mitunter sehr nervig sein, vorallem, wenn ich auf der Arbeit verzweifelt nach Stift und Zettel suche, um Dialoge, die mir einfallen, nicht wieder zu vergessen oder sie wie ein Mandra ständig aufsage. Ich hoffe, du bleibst bei mir und meiner Story hoff Viel Spaß.

**attack09: **Was soll ich denn sagen? Meine freien Tage verbringe ich damit, sämtliche Greifvogelwarten in meiner Umgebung abzuklappern und es passiert nichts, rein gar nichts seufz Jaja, Rumtreiber als Pate würde ich mri ja noch gefallen lassen und eventuell auch einen Massenmörder als Vater aber, wie du schon sagtest, Severus nicht als Onkel. In den meisten zivilisierten Staaten dieser Erde wäre das verboten. Naja, bis auf die Südstaaten und Las Vegas, aber was solls ;-). Wie gesagt, ich will mich nicht des Vertragsbruches schuldig machen, hier also das nächste Chap.

* * *

Kapitel 5: Krisen können sitzen? Gut, dann frag ich ihn halt. 

„Krisensitzung" hallte es durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen.

Ginny Weasley stand, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, am Absatz der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

„In 5 Minuten in euerm Schlafsaal."

Hermine und Victoria warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, sahen zu der jüngsten Weasley hoch und nickten.

„Was hat sie vor?" flüsterte Hermine misstrauisch, als der Rotschopf verschwunden war.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass sie Lavender und Parvati rausgeschmissen hat" antwortete Victoria.

Neugierig, was Ginny diesmal unter „Krise" eingestuft hatte, liefen die Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Setzt euch" empfing Ginny sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sie stand vor einer Tafel, von der keiner wusste, wie sie in das Schlafzimmer des sechsten Jahrgangs gekommen war.

„Harry hat mich eben gefragt, ob ich mir ihm zur Halloween-Feier gehe" berichtete sie in geschäftlichem Ton.

„Das ist wunderbar" rief Hermine erfreut.

„Ja, und es erklärt auch, warum Ron vorhin „Merlins Eier, ich dachte schon, er bekommt es nie hin" geschrieen hat."

Keiner hat mehr daran geglaubt, dass sich Harry Potter, der Junge, der du-weißt-schon-wen niedergestreckt hat, jemals trauen würde, Ginny Weasley um ein Date zu bitten.

„Jaja" tat Ginny ab. „Wir haben aber ein Problem."

„Und welches?" wollte Victoria wissen. „Hast du schon einen Begleiter?"

„Nein, ich gehe mit Harry auf die Party."

„Wo ist dann das Problem?"

„Ihr habt keine Begleitung" erinnerte die Jüngste.

„Und was hat das mit dir und Harry zu tun?" Hermine verstand zur Abwechslung mal nicht, wo das Problem lag.

„Ich werde nicht mit Harry auf die Feier gehen, wenn ihr kein Date habt."

„Das ist doch lachhafte" widersprach Hermine aufgebracht. „Du wirst mit Harry gehen und dich nicht darum kümmern, was mit uns ist."

„Ich gehe alleine, wenn ihr alleine geht."

„Ginny" mischte sich die Schwarzhaarige ein. „Hermine und ich brauchen kein Date für den Abend. Wir sind beide Selbstbewusst genug…"

„Natürlich braucht ihr ein Date für Halloween" unterbrach Ginny sie. „Ihr seid attraktive, intelligente junge Frauen und habt es nicht verdient, am Loser-Tisch für begleitungslose, hässliche Slytherin-Kühe zu sitzen."

„Tatsache ist aber nun mal, dass uns noch keiner eingeladen hat" warf Hermine ein.

„Deswegen sind wir hier" erklärte Ginny. „Wir haben noch drei Tage Zeit, ein angemessenes Date für euch zu finden. Wir analysieren das Problem, finden geeignete Kandidaten und entscheiden dann, wie wir vorgehen."

„Also gut" stimmte Victoria schließlich zu. Ginny Weasley zu widersprechen, wenn sie mal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, machte keinen Sinn.

Zufrieden nickend tippte der Rotschopf die Tafel an.

Sofort erschienen die Namen ihrer Freundinnen.

„Also" begann sie und klang verdächtig nach McGonagall. „Was denkt ihr, ist der Grund, dass ihr bisher nicht eingeladen wurdet?"

„Ich bin nicht Mädchen genug" überlegte Hermine. „Ich mache mir nichts aus angesagten Klamotten, Lipgloss und Wimperntusche."

„Ich schon, bin aber auch noch Datelos" hielt Victoria dagegen.

Ginny nickte nur.

„Ich bin zu temperamentvoll" überlegte jetzt Victoria. „Ich brause schnell auf und lass mich leicht reizen. Das scheint die Kerle abzuschrecken."

„Ich bin genau das Gegenteil und gehe bisher alleine" entkräftete Hermine diesen Punkt.

Und wieder nickte Ginny nur.

„Da du anscheinend genau weißt, wo unser Problem liegt" sagte Hermine gereizt zu Ginny, „was hältst du davon, uns an deiner Erkenntnis teilhaben zu lassen?"

Als hätte sie genau auf diesen Satz gewartet, begann Ginny ihre Ausführungen.

„Hermine, dein Problem ist, dass du dich hinter Büchern verschanzt. Dir fehlen die sozialen Kontakte."

Ginny tippte wieder die Tafel an und sofort erschien „Bücherei kein Date".

„Jungs schreckt es ab, wenn Mädchen zu schlau sind. Lass sie sich überlegen fühlen, auch wenn du weißt, dass du recht hast."

Auf der Tafel stand jetzt als nächster Punkt „zu Intelligent kein Date".

„Viele Jungs denken, dass du mit Ron oder Harry auf den Ball gehst. Halt die nächsten Tage Abstand von ihnen."

Der nächste Punkt war „Harry und Ron kein Date".

„Du bist zu wählerisch. Und selbst wenn ein Hufflepuff dich fragt, Hauptsache du hast ein Date. Das gilt übrigens auch für dich Vic."

Unter beiden Namen stand jetzt „zu wählerisch kein Date".

„Vic, dein größtes Problem ist definitiv Snape. Jeder hat Respekt, wenn nicht gar Angst vor ihm. Du darfst ihm nicht so ähnlich sein."

Der nächste Punkt unter Victorias Name war „böser Onkel kein Date."

„Deine Ansprüche sind zu hoch. Schraub sie runter. Die reichen Jungs sind fast ausschließlich in Slytherin."

Auf der Tafel erschien „hohe Ansprüche kein Date".

„Und außerdem bist du zu dominant. Wecke den männlichen Jagdinstinkt, nicht ihren Fluchtreflex."

Als letztes gesellte sich „zu dominant kein Date" dazu.

„Wow" stöhnte Hermine. „Es ist echt schrecklich, dass sie uns so genau analysiert hat."

„Was schließt ihr aus diesen Punkten?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Erleuchte uns, Professor Weasley" knurrte Victoria.

„Na na na" tadelte die junge Wealsey. „Denk an Punkt zwei. Ihr müsst euch einfach die nächsten drei Tage an das, was ich euch erklärt habe halten und ich kann mit Harry auf den Ball gehen."

„Einen schwachen Moment lang habe ich wirklich geglaubt, sie tut das Ganze nur uns zuliebe" flüsterte Hermine und Victoria nickte zerknirscht.

„Als nächstes" fuhr Ginny fort und tippte die Tafel erneut an, „treffen wir eine nähere Auswahl."

Die Tafel reinigte sich und unter den Namen „Victoria" und „Hermine" standen jetzt jeweils die Namen aller männlichen Schüler ab dem sechsten Jahrgang.

„Ich denke, Harry können wir gleich streichen."

Der Name „Harry Potter" strich sich eigenständig durch.

„Streich Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle gleich auch noch" lachte Hermine. „Die werden bestimmt nicht mit einem Schlammblut auf den Ball gehen."

„Bei mir auch. Ich gehe mit niemanden, der meine besten Freundinnen beleidigt."

„Ron geht mit Lavender, er fällt also auch aus" entschied Hermine.

„Bei Merlin, streich bitte, bitte sofort Marcus Flint von meiner Liste. Lieber nehme ich in kauf, dass du mich ewig hasst, als mit dem auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen."

„Kürzen wir das ab und streichen gleich alle Schlangen" schlug Hermine vor.

„Hey" rief die Schwarzhaarige, als die Tafel tatsächlich alle Slytherin ausgestrichen hatte. „Zabini und Montague sehen gar nicht so schlecht aus."

„Und deswegen haben sie auch beide ein Date" berichtete Ginny lachend.

„Verdammt" raunzte die Schwarzhaarige. „Aber ich wäre eh nicht mit denen gegangen. Am Ende könnte Onkel Sev noch stolz auf mich sein. Dass will ich nicht verantworten müssen."

„Seamus geht mit Pavarti" erinnerte Hermine.

Victoria warf sich auf ihr Bett, langte in ihren Nachtschrank und angelte eine Packung Schokofrösche heraus.

„Williams wird mit Chang gehen."

„Neville brauch ich gar nicht erst zu fragen. Der hat so großen Schiss vor meinem Onkel, dass er ablehnen würde. Außerdem hab ich gehör, dass er mit der dieser niedlichen Ravenclaw geht. Wie hieß die doch gleich?"

„Luna" erinnerte Ginny.

„Stimmt."

„Bei Macmillan bin ich mir nicht sicher" überlegte Hermine, „er hat zwar behauptet, Harry zu glauben, aber im zweiten Jahr war er davon überzeugt, Harry wäre der Erbe Slytherins."

„Streichen wir ihn" entschied Ginny.

„Smith ist eine Klatschbase, weg mit ihm."

So schied einer nach dem anderen aus.

„Wen von denen wollt ihr" erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Roger Davis geht ganz sicher mit niemandem?" fragte Hermine zum zehnten Mal.

„Ja Hermine, er geht ganz sicher mit niemandem. Harry hat ihn vor 3 Stunden gefragt und er sagte, dass er sich noch nicht entschieden hätte."

„Dann frag ich Roger Davis" entschied Hermine und Ginny nickte zufrieden.

„Was ist mit dir Vic?"

„Geht Fred nicht mit Marietta?" wollte die wissen.

„Nein" gluckste die Weasley, „die Arme wurde Opfer eines, sagen wir mal, entarteten Fluchs." Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich auf das hübsche Gesicht der Rothaarigen.

„Entartet, ja?" wiederholte Victoria ungläubig.

„Hey, ich konnte nichts dafür. Ich bin gestolpert, hab meinen Zauberstab fallen lassen und schon war es passiert."

„Welcher Fluch?"

„Nichts schlimmes" versicherte Ginny, „ein harmloser Furunkulus."

Hermine und Victoria brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was meint ihr, Mädels, ob ich Fred fragen soll?"

„Hmm. Er ist witzig und weiß, wie er mit dir umzugehen hat" überlegte Hermine.

„Und er sieht gut aus" bekräftigte Victoria sich selbst.

„Und das wichtigste ist, er hat keine Angst vor Professor Snape" lachte Ginny und schon war es beschlossene Sache:

Hermine würde Roger Davis fragen und Victoria Fred Weasley.

Kaum hatten die Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, wurden sie von Harry bestürmt.

„Bei Godrick" flehte er, „bitte, bitte sagt mir, dass ihr jemanden gefunden habt, mit dem ihr zur Feier geht."

„Oh Harry" hauchte Hermine ergriffen, „es ist so lieb von dir, dass du dir solche Gedanken um uns machst. Du bist der beste Freund, den man haben kann."

Victoria und Ginny konnten sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ähm, ja, Gedanken um euch, natürlich" stotterte Harry verlegen. „Natürlich mach ich mir die. Ihr sollt ja nicht alleine gehen."

„Ginny hat uns erzählt, das du sie nur ausführst willst, wenn wir auch ein Date haben" setze Victoria nach. „Es ist so nett, dass du unseretwegen alleine gehst."

„Alleine?" quietschte Harry panisch.

„Ja" bestätigte Hermine. „Alle Jungs sind vergeben, sogar die aus den unteren Klassen. Vic und ich müssen also wohl oder übel alleine gehen. Aber wenn du auch ohne Begleitung gehst, wird das ganze schon nicht so schrecklich werden. Du kannst ja dann abwechselnd mit Jeder von uns tanzen."

„Alleine", wiederholte Harry. „Tanzen."

Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und seine Augen hatten die Größe von Suppentellern angenommen.

„Verarscht" riefen die Mädchen gleichzeitig.

„Der Hut muss betrunken gewesen sein, als er euch nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat" wetterte Harry, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr er sich gerade zum Affen gemacht hatte. „Ihr gehört eindeutig nach Slytherin, ihr Schlangen."

„Vorsicht Potter" lachte Victoria. „Du bist gerade auf dem besten Weg, einer Meinung mit meinem Onkel zu sein."

„Wieso auch nicht?" knurrte Harry. „Snape ist ein kluger Mann. Er hat euch schon durchschaut."

Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig, als er von allen dreien gleichzeitig umarmt wurde.

„Durchatmen Mine, Zähne zusammen beißen und Angriff. Dahinten steht Roger. Er wartet bestimmt nur darauf, dass du ihn fragst. Los Löwin, du schaffst dass."

Den ganzen Morgen schon versuchten Ginny und Victoria Hermine Mut zuzureden. Sie hatten abgemacht, ihre Dates-in-Spe bis zum Mittagessen klargemacht zu haben.

„Ich kann das nicht" sagte Hermine streng. „Ich werde alleine gehen."

„Hermine" Victoria war dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. „Schau dir den armen Harry an und sag mir noch mal, dass du alleine gehen willst."

Harry stand mit Ron einige Schritte abseits und schien alle Götter, die ihm einfielen, anzubeten. Verzweifelt sah er immer wieder zu Hermine und machte eine scheuchende Geste um sie endlich dazu zu bewegen, Roger zu fragen.

Hermine kaute nervös auf ihren Lippen und warf immer wieder verhohlene Blicke zum dem Objekt ihrer Begierde. Immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Wütend stürmte Harry auf sie zu und zischte:

„Hör zu. Entweder du gehst jetzt auf der Stelle darüber und fragst ihn, oder ich mach es. Glaub nicht, ich hätte ein Problem damit, in Snapes Büro einzubrechen, um Vielsaft-Trank zu bekommen. Hauptsache, irgendwer fragt Davis endlich."

„Ihre kriminellen Neigungen sind äußerst interessant Mr. Potter" schnarrte Snape, der sich unbemerkt hinter Harry aufgebaut und das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

„Verdammt" flüsterte Harry, setzte dann aber ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.

„Guten Morgen Professor, Sie sind ein wenig früh dran."

„Glücklicherweise. Anderenfalls wäre mir entgangen, das Gryffindors Goldjunge wieder einmal vorhat, gegen die Schulregeln zu agieren."

„Es würde einem höheren Zweck dienen" versicherte Harry lächelnd.

„Wenn dass so ist Potter, erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen" antwortete der dunkle Mann und das glitzern in seinen Augen ließ Victoria schaudern.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein Professor, es ist alles schon geklärt" mischte sie sich ein.

Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was ihr Onkel vor hatte und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Aber bitte Miss Snape, es wird mir eine Freude sein, Ihnen allen hier den Tag zu versüßen."

Sie schickte ihm einige giftige Blicke, doch es half nichts.

Vorsorglich legte sie Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter, die andere verschränkte sie fest mit der der Freundin.

„Mr. Davis" polterte Snape und der Angesprochene wirbelte sofort herum.

Hermine wurde leichenblass und griff geschockt zu Victorias Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ja Professor?" fragte Roger vorsichtig.

„Miss Granger fühlt sich nicht in der Lage, sie selbst zu fragen also werde ich es für sie übernehmen. Würden Sie mit Miss Vorlaute-Göre auf den Halloween-Ball gehen?"

Hermines Kehle entwich ein schriller Laut und sie krallte sich in Victorias Händen fest.

Die verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht und schwor bittere Rache.

Roger legte den Kopf schief, sah Hermine von oben bis unten an und grinste dann.

„Gerne. Ich wollte sie eh fragen."

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt. Und jetzt rein mit Ihnen oder Sie sitzen alle bis Schuljahresende nach" donnerte Snape und die Schüler stürmten in den Kerker.

„Er hat ja gesagt" flüsterte Victoria, während sie Hermine an ihren Platz begleitete.

„Hermine" begann Harry voll Reue, „ich wusste nicht, dass er hinter mir steht, ehrlich."

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde Fred gleich nach Zaubertränke fragen, aber bitte, bei den Gründern und allen Göttern des Jenseits, misch dich nicht ein, du Todesengel" flehte Victoria, während sie Hermine aufmunternd die Schulter tätschelte.

„Er hat was?" fragte Ginny mittags fassungslos, als ihr Harry, Victoria und eine immer noch sehr mitgenommene Hermine berichtet hatten, was sich vor der ersten Stunde zugetragen hatte.

„Das ist so ziemlich das mieseste, was er je getan hat" fluchte sie weiter. „Er kann Hermine doch nicht einfach so vor der ganzen Schule bloß stellen. Gibt es kein Gesetzt, dass so was verbietet?"

„Ich befürchte nicht" knurrte Harry, den ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.

„Ich werde jetzt Fred fragen" entschied Victoria, „bevor der Todesengel es versaut."

Sie warf Harry noch einen Snape-Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu, und lief dann aus der Großen Halle.

Victoria hatte sich sagen lassen, dass Fred die beiden Stunden vor der Mittagspause Kräuterkunde hatte und da er nicht beim Essen war, musste er noch bei den Gewächshäusern sein.

Das Schicksal meinte es gut und ersparte ihr die Sucherei. Kaum hatte sie die Große Halle verlassen, stürmten die Identischen durch die schwere Schlosstür.

„Fred" rief sie ihnen entgegen. „Hast du grad mal zwei Minuten für mich."

„Auch mehr, wenn du willst" antwortete er grinsend und blieb bei ihr stehen.

„Geht schon mal vor Jungs, ich kümmer mich nur noch schnell um die kleine Snape."

Lachend ließen seine Klassenkameraden die beiden alleine, um ihre knurrenden Mägen zu füllen.

„Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

Unbewusst sah sich Victoria nach allen Seiten um, damit sie Harry, sollte er auch nur seine Schuhspitze in die Eingangshalle setzten, sofort schocken und mit einem Silencio-Zauber belegen konnte.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon ein Date für die Halloween-Feier hast."

„Nein" antwortete Fred milde überrascht. „Ich wollte eigentlich alleine gehen. So kann ich mehr Frauen abschleppen."

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Victoria wurde es plötzlich ziemlich warm.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass nur hässliche Weiber ohne Begleitung zu der Party gehen, oder?" fragte sie ihn frech und versuchte, ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

„_Verdammt, ich kann verstehen, warum Hermine Roger nicht fragen wollte. Ich komm mir total bescheuert vor. Los Vic, sag ihm, dass er dir ein Feld auf seiner Tanzkarte reservieren soll und leg einen Abgang hin, der Onkel Sev stolz macht."_

„Du hast kein Date für Freitag, hab ich das richtig verstanden?" holte Fred sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich hässlich bin oder was?" murrte Victoria und war bereit, Ginnys Ratschläge über Bord zu werfen.

„Nein, nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint" beeilte sich Fred zu versichern. „Ich dachte nur, weil du fragst, ob ich schon mit wem gehe."

„Ach so. Ja, also, bisher hat mich noch niemand gefragt" bestätigte sie und hoffte, der gerissene Zwilling würde diese Anspielung verstehen.

„Wenn das so ist" sagte Fred und machte einen Diener, „Edles Fräulein darf ich´s wagen, Ihnen mein Geleit für Halloween anzutragen?"

Die Schwarzhaarige kicherte gekünstelt und vollführte einen gekonnten Knicks: „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mr. Fred."

„Ich warte dann Freitag um 8 im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich. Und zieh dir was Nettes an."

Dann verschwand er in der Großen Halle.

Zufrieden begab sich auch Victoria zurück zu ihren Freunden.

„Und, wie lief es?" wollte Ginny sofort wissen und bekam eine Wortgenaue Wiedergabe des Gesprächs.

„Sehr schön" freute sich Ginny und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Ich werde also am Freitag mit dir auf die Halloween-Feier gehen."

„Merlin sei Dank" stöhnte der.

„Als was verkleidet ihr euch" wollte Hermine, die sich mittlerweile von dem Grauen des Morgens erholt hatte, wissen.

„Ich geh als Occamy" erzählte Ginny aufgeregt. „Ich bastle schon seit drei Monaten an meinem Kostüm und es wird der Hammer, das kann ich euch sagen."

„Schwere Frage: Ich würde sagen, als Hüter" ulkte Harry und warf Ginny eindeutige Blicke zu.

„Eigentlich wollte ich als Sabberhexe gehen" murmelte Hermine. „Aber jetzt, wo ich doch nicht alleine gehe, werde ich wohl wieder als Vampirella gehen."

„Ich hatte heute Morgen eine spontane Eingebung, aber ich verrate nichts. Lasst euch überraschen." Victoria grinste Harry von einem Ohr zum anderen an.

„Ich kann dir aber gerne mein Kostüm vom letzen Jahr geben, wenn du willst. Harry Potter als Todesser, ich seh schon die Schlagzeile in der Hexenwoche vor mir."

„Vielleicht komme ich drauf zurück" knurrte Harry, musste dann aber auch lachen.

„Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigt" bat Schwarzhaarige, „ich muss noch den Urheber meiner geschundenen Hände zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Mit bedeutungsvoller Geste zeigte sie ihre Hände, die Hermine am Morgen blutig gekratzt hatte.


	6. Wie es enden wird, weiß ich nicht, aber

Hallo ihr lieben, es geht weiter. Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer und Klicker. Ich wünsch euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen.

** la dame:** Tja,in unseren Hogwartsianern schlummern ungeahnte Fähigkeiten. Was Ginny betrifft, es ist noch nicht vorbei bösegrins Die Gute hat gute Gene: Fred, George, Molly. Aber du wirst es ja lesen ;-)

** attack09:**Ja, find ich auch. Auf Sev ist eben immer Verlass. Keine Sorge, mein geliebter Zwilling, es wird alles so kommen, wie du es dir wünschst ;-) Hermine hat aber eben noch nicht erkannt, was wir schon längst wissen seufz Was will man machen? Glaub mir, Vic kann die Zwillinge unterscheiden und wir werden auch bald erfahren, wieso... Hmm, ich würde sagen "Weißkopfadler". Die sind graziöser ;-) Wenn du das liest, bin ich bestimmt schon dabei, dir zu antworten, wenn du meine Antwort nicht schon hast. Viel Spaß, genieße das Kapitel. Dicker Knutsch.

** mrs.spookieness:** Danke, danke, danke. Schön, dass ich dich für meine Story gewonnen habe keksfreu Als was Vic geht, wirst du in den nächsten Zeilen erfahren. Die nächste Sache kann ich dir allerdings nicht sagen. Nur soviel: Es geht nicht um das "ob". Viel Spaß.

** Lucy the Ripper:** Hallöchen, schön, dass du lachen konntest. Hoffentlich geht das weiter so. Harry als Todesser? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. We will see...Viel Spaß auch dir.

** Jana: **Danke für dein Review. Ich hab versucht, deine Tipps zu beachten. Schön, dass es dir gefällt und ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich keine Mary Sue erschaffen werde. Über Vics Vergangenheit wirst du noch mehr erfahren, keine Sorge. Im Laufe der Geschichte, da sie nicht die ganze Zeit über im Vordergrund stehen wird. Ich habe anderes mit ihr vor. Ich hoffe, du bleibst dran und reviewst. Viel Spaß.

* * *

Kapitel 6: Wie es enden wird, weiß ich nicht, aber lass uns doch erstmal weiter machen

Vor Snapes Tür angekommen überlegte Vic, ob sie höflich anklopfen oder einfach reinstürmen sollte, um ihm ihre aktuelle Laune zu veranschaulichen.

Schließlich klopfte sie.

„Herein" donnerte es genervt von der anderen Seite der Tür und Victoria trat mit einem gedanklichen _„Rein ins Vergnügen"_ ein.

„Guten Tag, geliebter Onkel" flötete sie übertrieben fröhlich.

„Hast du keinen Unterricht?" schnauzte Severus.

„Nein verehrter Ernährer, ich habe zwei Freistunden, bevor ich die überaus interessante Geschichte der Zauberei studieren darf."

„Was willst du hier?"

„Scheiße hast du eine Laune" fluchte die Schwarzhaarige lachend.

„Victoria, achte auf deine Wortwahl" mahnte der dunkle Mann ungehalten.

„Warum? Das machst du doch für mich."

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was du von mir willst, oder willst du noch weitere Unverschämtheiten von dir geben?"

„Wenn du so fragst…"

„Victoria!"

„Okay, okay. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Onkel Severus."

„Bedanken? Wofür?" Er sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Für diese wunderbare Vorstellung heute vor dem Unterricht. Das war mal wieder total daneben. Es ist wirklich schön anzusehen, mit welcher Hingabe du meine wenigen Freunde immer wieder blamierst und terrorisierst."

Mit jedem Wort wurde sie wütender.  
Und dass Severus sie ungeniert anlächelte, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, Victoria" antwortete er seidig. „Ich habe Miss Granger nur einen Gefallen getan. Sie hätte es doch nie fertig bekommen, diesen Adler zu fragen."

„Ja und sie ist dir so unglaublich dankbar dafür" ätzte sie Jüngere.

„Ich wundere mich nur ein wenig, wo der allseits gepriesene Löwenmut steckte. Sie wird ihn doch nicht verloren haben? Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass sie ihr zweifelhaftes Wissen verliert…"

„Und schon ist sie eine Slytherin" beendete Victoria den Satz wütend. „Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Problem ist Onkel. Daran, dass sie eine Gryffindor ist, kann es nicht liegen. Ist es vielleicht, weil sie Muggelstämmig ist?"

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn" knurrte er dazwischen.

„Oder weil sie die Erste ist, die dir mehr als annähernd das Wasser reichen kann?"

In ihrem Kopf machte es „Klick" und sie verstand.

„Daran liegt es also" höhnte sie. „Du weigerst dich, ihr Wissen anzuerkennen, weil du kein Genie neben dir duldest."

„Deine Fantasie geht mit dir durch, Kind" winkte der Slytherin ab. „Miss Granger mag talentiert und intelligent sein. Aber sie ist nicht allwissend, nur dass vergisst sie leider immer wieder."

„Du gibts es also zu" stellte sie zufrieden fest.

„Was soll ich zugeben?"

„Dass sie es drauf hat."

„Diese Fantasie" grollte Severus, „hast du definitiv nicht aus meiner Familie."

„Stimmt, die Familie meines Vaters ist schließlich dafür bekannt, besonders kreativ zu foltern" lachte die junge Snape und eine Augenbraue erhob sich, als würde sie nie etwas anderes tun. Was sie, wenn man es genau nahm, auch nicht tat.

„Wie dem auch sei" nahm Victoria den Faden wieder auf, „ich bin hier, um mir ne Salbe gegen Kratzspuren von gepeinigten Löwinnen geben zu lassen. Hast du so was vorrätig?"

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso ich mir das alles von dir gefallen lasse" knurrte Severus und holte die verlangte Salbe.

Victoria zog es vor, ihm nicht zu antworten.

„Eine Salbe gegen leichtere Verletzungen aller Art. Trag sie alle zwei Stunden auf und bis Freitag sollten deine Hände wieder sein wie vorher."

„Hast du nichts, dass sie gleich noch ein wenig schlanker macht?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Du verwechselst mich mit einem Schönheits-Zauberer."

„Dann werd ich wohl dich noch Handschuhe in mein Kostüm einbauen müssen" seufzte sie. „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass meine Hände als einziges Körperteil nicht abgenommen haben. Du hast schön schlanke Hände, wieso hab ich die nicht?"

„Weil du die verkorksten Gene deines Vaters hast" antwortete Severus ungehalten.

„Aber meine Hände passen nicht zum Rest" motzte Victoria.

„Dann nimm doch einfach wieder zu" schlug der Tränkemeister halbherzig vor.

„Bestimmt nicht" giftete sie zurück. „Ich hab mir nicht das letzte Jahr den Arsch von Marcus aufreißen lassen für nichts und wieder nichts."

Severus konnte einfach nicht anders als lachen. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie Brown Victoria jeden Morgen über die Ländereien Hogwarts gejagt, sie zu Krafttraining genötigt und einen speziellen Diätplan aufgestellt hatte.

Victoria hatte es aber auch nötig gehabt. Sie war, durch gutes Essen und mangelnde Bewegung, ziemlich rund geworden. Severus störte das nicht, so blieben ihm wenigstens die lästigen, pubertierenden Jungen von seiner Nichte fern. Aber um richtig in die Zauberkampfkunst eintauchen zu können, musste sie die lästigen Pfunde verlieren.

„Du verkleidest dich also wieder an Halloween?" erkundigte sich Snape säuerlich. Er hasste dieses Fest und vor allem, dass er die Schüler an diesem Tag nur bei schwerem Regelverstoß bestrafen durfte.

„Oh ja und ich freu mich schon richtig darauf" schwärmte Victoria, die Halloween liebte. Unter anderem, weil ihr Onkel es so sehr hasste.

„Wo wir gerade davon reden, ich bräuchte noch eine Kleinigkeit für Freitag" erklärte sie vorsichtig.

„Ach ja? Das ist allerdings ungünstig. Du hast nur noch zwei Tage Zeit."

Der Onkel versuchte, nicht auf die Andeutungen seiner Nichte einzugehen.

„Kannst du nicht auf diese Kleinigkeit verzichten?"

„Eher weniger, es sei denn du lässt mich in Unterwäsche gehen."

„Wohl kaum" zischte der dunkle Mann. „Was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

„Ich habe ein unglaublich schönes Kleid im neuen Katalog von Magicdales gesehen. Es war weiß und hatte eine kleine Schleppe und dünne Träger und zufällig habe ich den Katalog dabei."

Freudig hielt sie ihm das Bestellverzeichnis des angesagten magischen Kaufhauses unter die Nase.

Snape schaute auf das Kleid, dann auf den Preis und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Die Schwarzhaarige klimperte mit den Wimpern und schenkte ihm einen übertrieben unschuldigen Blick.

„Ich schicke morgen einen Hauself, um es abholen zu lassen" gab er sich geschlagen und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.

„Du bist der Beste" rief Victoria und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Lass das" zischte er und schob sie von sich. „Du weißt, dass ich Gefühlsausbrüche dieser Art nicht leiden kann."

„Ja Professor, tut mir leid Professor" lachte sie.

„Hast du einen Begleiter für Freitag" fragte er und war bemüht, möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen.

„Ja, seit heute Mittag. Ich dachte echt, es lädt mich keiner ein, weil doch alle Angst vor dir haben."

„Und welcher dieser Nichtsnutze ist so mutig, dich trotzdem zu begleiten" fragte er amüsiert.

„_Das große Finale, die Rache für meine geschundenen Hände und für die Blamage meiner besten Freundin, der SuperGAU in Severus-Welt_" dachte sie hämisch.

„Fred" antwortete Victoria lieblich.

„Welcher Fred"

„Weasley!"

Wie von einem Blitz getroffen sprang der Slytherin auf und sah seine Nichte wütend an.

„Das ist ein Scherz" zischte er. „Ein verdammter, makaberer Scherz, oder?"

„Nein, ich gehe wirklich mit Fred Weasley auf die Halloween-Party."

„Willst du mich ins Grab bringen? Wir kommst du nur auf die hirnrissige Idee, mit einem der Chaoszwillinge auszugehen? Kannst du nicht, wie alle Gören dieser Schule, den großen Potter anhimmeln?"

„Harry geht mit Ginny zur Party" erklärte sie freundlich. Sie könnte sich wegschmeißen vor lachen.

„Dann frag doch seinen tollpatschigen Freund Ronald, wenn es schon einer der zahlreichen Weasleys sein muss."

„Der geht mit Lavender."

„Longbottom hat bestimmt auch noch keine Begleitung" murrte Severus wütend.

„Doch, er geht mit einer aus Ravenclaw. Was ist bitte an Fred so schlimm? Ich mag ihn."

„Diese Ausgeburt der Hölle treibt mich noch zum Wahnsinn mit seinen ständigen Streichen. Außerdem erwische ich ihn jede Woche mit einer anderen Schülerin in den Gängen zu den Kerkern. Merlin allein weiß, was er in der Dunkelheit mit ihnen anstellt."

„Ich kann dir ja Sonntag berichten, was er da so macht. Mit ein wenig Glück werde ich live dabei gewesen sein." Wie sie es genoss, oh, wie sie sich freute, ihren Onkel an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung, war Rache doch etwas Wundervolles.

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen" drohte der Ältere uns meinte es auch so. „Bevor dieser Weasley dich in eine dunkle Ecke zerrt, werde ich ihn UM die Ecke bringen."

„Onkel Sev" tadelte Victoria ihn mit strengem Blick, „du hast den Todesser in dir nicht unter Kontrolle. Du musst an etwas Schönes denken, wenn er wieder droht, auszubrechen."

Der Kehle der Tränkemeisters entwich ein grollender Laut.

„Nana, wenn deine Schlangen hören, dass du knurren kannst wie ein Löwe ist es aber dahin mit dem Respekt."

„RAUS! SOFORT!"

Kichernd verließ die respektlose Nichte die Wohnung des Professors.

„Victoria die Rächerin 1, Severus, der Grollende 0."

* * *

"Es sind nur noch 5 Stunden bis zur Party und du willst lernen? Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle Hermine?" 

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war gerade mit Kostüm, Make-up, Bürste und allem anderen, was Frau von Welt so brauchte, in den Schlafsaal des 6. Jahrgangs gekommen, um sich mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen für die Party fertig zu machen und Hermine war nah dran, sie raus zu werfen, um zu lernen.

„Ich habe sie durchaus noch alle Ginevra" konterte Hermine zickig und machte Pansy Parkinson alle Ehre. „Ich werde mich schon noch für die Feier umziehen, aber nicht jetzt."

„Du kannst ja weiter lernen und Ginny und ich unterhalten uns ein wenig" mischte sich die dritte im Bunde ein, um eventuell aufkommenden Streit im Keim zu ersticken.

Ein einstimmiges „grmpf" später, saßen Rotschopf und Schwarzkopf auf dem Bett, naschten Schokolade und unterhielten sich leise, um Hermine nicht zu stören.

„Du hättest Marietta sehen sollen, als Cho ihr erzählt hat, dass Fred heute Abend mit dir geht. Ihr sind fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Und dann meinte sie, dass er nur mit dir gehen würde, weil Snape ihn mit einer guten Note bestochen hätte."

„Das hat sie nicht wirklich behauptet, oder?" rief Hermine von ihrem Schreibtisch rüber. Sie hatte sie Freundinnen schon eine Weile belauscht und sich endlich entschlossen, dass ihre Bücher warten konnten.

„Doch, hat sie" bestätigte Ginny lachend und stopfte sich noch einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. „Aber das Beste kommt noch. Luna Lovegood, die, die mit Neville auf den Ball geht, hat den beiden zugehört. Sie meinte, dass Fred Marietta vielleicht nur nicht gefragt hätte, weil er Angst hätte, dass die Borkenkäfer, die in ihrem Gesicht Winterschlaf hielten, sich auf seinen Schulbüchern Paaren könnten. Mariettas Blick war göttlich. Und Cho erst. Ich kann sie zwar nicht leiden, aber sie hat sich wirklich klasse verhalten. Sie hat Luna sofort zugestimmt. Marietta muss danach wütend abgedampft sein."

„Woher weißt du das?" wollte Victoria wissen.

„Luna hat es mir gestern in Kräuterkunde erzählt. Also Mädels, wie siehts aus? Bereit für die große Verwandlung?"

Die Freundinnen schlüpften in ihre Kostüme, halfen sich mit Haaren und Make-up und tauschten nebenbei den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch aus.

Hierbei erwies sich Ginny bei weitem als beste Informationsquelle auf ganz Hogwarts. Keiner wusste so genau darüber bescheid, wer mit wem ging, wer wen hatte abblitzen lassen und wer wessen Auge auf wen warf, wie sie.

3 Stunden und einige Lachanfälle später waren sie bereit, sich von ihren Begleitern in die Große Halle führen zu lassen.

„Wir sehen fantastisch aus" stellte Ginny zufrieden fest.

Ihr Kostüm bestand aus einem einteiligen Anzug, der durchgehend besetzt von bunten Federn war und passenden Flügeln, die fast bis zum Boden reichten. Ihre rote Mähne war in einem halben Zopf nach oben gesteckt, die restlichen Haare hingen über die Schulte. Ihr Make-up war genauso schrill wie die Federn ihres Kostüms aber in Harmonie zu ihren Haaren gewählt.

„Ein perfektes Occamy-Weibchen" bemerkte Hermine fasziniert.

Hermine stellte eine verführerische Vampirella dar. Ihre lange Festrobe war lässig über die Schultern geworfen und wurde von einem Klebezauber an den richtigen Stellen gehalten. Der lange, hoch eingeschnittene Rock und das passende, hüftlange, tief ausgeschnittene Top in schwarz lagen eng an, die Stiefel mit Absatz rundeten das Erscheinungsbild ab. Ihre Haare hingen in lockeren Wellen über die Schulte und wurden von einem schwarzen Haarreif aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Ihre Augen waren dunkel geschminkt und die Lippen blutrot. Die gezauberten spitzen Eckzähne, eine Hommage an den Fluch, den Draco Malfoy ihr in der zweiten Klasse angehängt hatte, waren das letzte Detail und bewirkten, dass selbst Victoria und Ginny eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen.

„Davis wird betteln, dass du ihn beißt, da bin ich mir sicher" hauchte Victoria ehrfürchtig.

Die Hauselfen hatten ihr Kleid, wie versprochen, am nächsten Tag abgeholt und in ihren Schlafsaal gelegt. Es war genauso, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die feine, weiße Seide schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren Körper, unter der Brust war ein breites, schwarzes Band aufgenäht, das im Rücken zu einer Schleife gebunden war. Da es nur dünne Träger hatte, musste sie wohl oder übel auf einen BH verzichten, was ihr ein wissendes Grinsen der Freundinnen eingebracht hatte. Ihre langen, pechschwarzen Haare waren unspektakulär und hingen einfach glatt herunter. Auch auf Make-up hatte sie weitgehend verzichtet und nur eine dicke Schicht weißes Puder aufgelegt und die Wimpern getuscht.

„Jetzt versteh ich auch endlich, was mit „süßer Tod" gemeint ist" lachte Ginny.

„Wollen wir dann?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, wir können uns im Gemeinschaftsraum ja noch ein wenig unterhalten."

* * *

Beieinander eingehakt liefen Occamy, Vampirella und Todesfee die breite Treppe in den belebten Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. 

„Ihr drei seht toll aus. Klasse Ideen hattet ihr. Lasst mich raten: Vampirella Hermine, Todesfee Vic und Occamy Ginny. Einfach spitze."

„Danke Lavender oder sollte ich sagen Danke „wunderschönes Einhorn Lavender"?" näselte die Todesfee und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig.

Lavender musste lachen und das Horn auf ihrer Stirn wackelte gefährlich.

Tatsächlich sah sie mit weißer Hose, weißem Top, silbernem Schweif, den sie am Hinterteil trug und dem Horn auf ihrer Stirn märchenhaft und absolut nach dem Fabeltier aus.

„Wann triffst du dich eigentlich mit Davis" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Er will mich um 8 vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum abholen. Also in einer halben Stunde."

Die restliche Zeit schlugen die Mädchen mit kichern, kichern und noch mehr kichern tot.

Dann endlich ließen sich Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken, Hermines Begleitung im Schlepptau.

„Na ihr Hübschen" grüßte Harry aufgekratzt. „Wir haben Roger auf dem Weg hierher eingesammelt und dachten uns, dann können wir ihn auch gleich mit rein nehmen."

Das Fundstück winkte in die Runde und ließ sich neben Hermine fallen.

„Hey, du siehst fantastisch aus" grüßte er etwas schüchtern.

„Danke, du auch. Lass mich raten: Wassermensch?"

Harry und Ron, beide in ihre Qudditschmontur gekleidet, zogen sich ausgelassen an den Umhängen, Ron Versuchte Harry die Plakette, die ihn als Mannschaftskapitän auszeichnete, von der Brust zu reißen was Harry wiederum dazu veranlasste, Ron an den Ohren zu ziehen .

„Männer" stöhnte das Einhorn und der Occamy nickte genervt.

„Worauf warten wir eigentlich noch?" prustete Harry atemlos.

„Auf mich" tönte es aus dem ersten Stock, in dem sich die Jungenschlafsäle befanden.

Kurz darauf stürmte Fred Weasley, auch in kompletter Quidditschuniform, die Treppen runter.

„Tut mir leid" rief er, während er die letzten Stufen einfach übersprang, „aber ich hab mein Trikot nicht gefunden. Können wir?"

Galant reichte er der Todesfee die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Wenn der Tod so aussieht wie du" stellte er grinsend fest, „geh ich auf der Stelle runter in die Kerker und flehe Snape an, mich umzubringen."

Victoria schmunzelte zufrieden. Der Zwilling sah im normalen Alltag schon unverschämt gut aus, aber mit seiner Spielerkleidung und den gegelten Haaren, die ihn aussehen ließen, als wäre er gerade erst aus der Dusche gestiegen, topte er das noch.

„Ich kann für nichts garantiere" konterte sie. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich seit diesem Moment direkt gewillt bin, dir zukünftig auch noch beim Training zuzusehen."

„Versprochen?"

* * *

Lachend schlenderte die Gruppe zur Großen Halle. 

Sie hatten den Saal noch nicht mal betreten, wurden aber von der darin liegenden Pracht regelrecht überwältigt.

„Das ist einfach…" hauchte Victoria.

„Bombastisch" beendeten Lavende, Hermine und Ginny.

„Mädchen" grummelte Ron und Harry nickte nur.

„Da hat der alte Dumbledore sich ja echt nicht lumpen lassen" stellte George respektvoll fest.

Er war, in Begleitung eines unbekannten blonden Mädchens, gerade zu den Freunden gestoßen.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Jasmin Fawcett. Jasmin, das sind mein Bruder, der Hüter, meine Schwester, der Occamy, ihre Freunde Vampirella, Todesfee, Wassermensch, Sucher, der die Welt rettet, hey daraus sollte man ein Comic machen und Fred kennst du ja wohl oder übel."

Auch George hatte seine Quidditschkleidung an, Jasmin ging als Vampirella.

„Dein Kostüm ist viel heißer als ihrs" flüsterte Lavender Hermine zu und bekam ein strahlendes Lächeln zum Dank.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr uns schon mal einen Tisch sucht" wand sich Ginny an ihre Brüder, Harry und Roger, „wir kommen gleich nach. Wir müssen noch ein paar Frauensachen besprechen."

Kaum waren die Jungs außer Sicht, zog Ginny die Mädchen, einschließlich einer ziemlich verwirrten Jasmin, zu sich ran.

„Alles klar Mädels, nur damit wir uns einig sind. Wenn ihr nicht alle nachher in irgendeiner Ecke sitz und wild knutscht, hagelt es Flederwichtel, und ja, das gilt auch für dich Jasmin."

„Nicht, dass du mich extra auffordern musst" lachte Lavender, „aber wieso ist das so wichtig?"

„Das hier ist das erste Halloween nach Voldemorts Sturz und somit etwas Besonderes. Wir müssen endlich anfangen zu leben, das tun, was hunderte Schülerinnen vor uns gemacht haben und auch nach uns machen werden. Ich werde persönlich dafür Sorgen, dass Harry den Kampf vergisst und du Lavender, tust besser daran, auch Ron vergessen zu lassen. Hermine, Vic, Jasmin, ich rate euch drein, möglichst schnell auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Küssen und Fummeln ist das mindeste, was ihr heute Abend werdet. Wenn mehr passiert, umso besser."

Dann warf die jüngste Weasley noch einen warnenden Blick in die Runde und ließ 4 verdatterte Mädchen zurück.

„Das hat sie jetzt nicht wirklich getan, oder?" flüsterte Jasmin ungläubig.

„Willkommen in unserer Welt" begrüßte Hermine sarkastisch. „Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und mach, was sie verlangt. Mit einer wütenden Ginny ist nicht gut Kirschen essen."


	7. Danke, Mr Murphy!

Hallo ihr Lieben, es geht weiter. Aber bevor ich beginne, möchte ich noch etwas loswerden:

1.) Bei dem folgenden Chap sind die Plot-Bunnys mit mir durchgegangen. Sie haben mich hinterrücks angefallen und ich konnte mich nich wehren. Das Chap ist ein wenig...nennen wir es einfach "überdreht".

2.) Das folgende Kapitel enthält mehr oder weniger detailierte, erotische Handlungen, man könnte es beinahe Sex nennen. Wer das nicht lesen kann/will/soll/darf, überspringt bitte das letze Drittel einfach.

Allen anderen viel Spaß und immer dran denken: Ein Review tut nicht weh, und ich beiße auch nur im Notfall ;-)

Lucy the Ripper: Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Gefummelt und geküsst wird, versprochen ;-)

attack09: Ja, irgendjemand muss Sev halt dabei behilflich sein, seine dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen, auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt ;-) Hast du dem Adler einfach mal eine Dose Cola light unter den Schnabel gehalten? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es Sev war, er aber nur nicht gestört werden wollte. Und ich denke, wir können es ruhig Hinterteil nennen, schließlich ist ja alles andere auch aus Federn, da brauch man eine differenzierung. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

mrs.spookieness: Joar, mir auch ;-) Du kannst gespannt sein. Wie erwähnt, es ist anders. Lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show.

madame minuit12: Tja, Jahrelange erfahrung, würde ich sagen ;-) Ich glaube, die Todesfee war nötig, um Harry noch ein wenig zu triezen. Sie kann halt doch nicht komplett verbergen, wo ihre Wurzeln liegen. Viel Spaß.

Hexchen: Der arme Severus wird in nächster Zeit noch mehr zu fauchen bekommen. Wenn wunderts, bei der Brut? Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir weiter. Viel Spaß.

Blue April: Durcheinander? Ja, in der Tat, das hat sie von mir ;-) Unrealistisch? Ein wenig vielleicht. Freut mich aber, dass sie dir trotzdem gefällt. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap.

* * *

Kapitel 7: Alles dauert länger, als man glaubt. Danke, Mr. Murphy!!!

Die Halle war innen noch pompöser, als es von außen den Anschein machte. Mannshohe Kürbisse standen da, wo sich sonst der Lehrertisch befand und bildeten eine der wenigen Lichtquellen. Die Haustische waren durch unzählige kleinere, runde Tische ersetzt worden, die sich um eine große, eckige Tanzfläche positioniert hatten. Von der verzauberten Decke regnete es alle erdenkliche Süßigkeiten, die von begeisterten Erst- und Zweitklässlern aufgesammelt wurden. An den Wänden prangten die Wappen der Häuser, dazwischen schwebten Kerzen, die schwarzes und orangenfarbenes Licht verteilten. Vor den Kürbissen war ein Büffet aufgebaut, dass sich einmal quer über die Breitseite der Halle zog.

Es schien, als hätte sich jeder einzelne Mauerstein herausgeputzt, um sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen.

Gefesselt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, liefen Todesfee, Einhorn und beide Vampirellas zu dem Tisch, den Harry und die anderen ausgesucht hatten.

Victoria holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem schwarzen Band unter ihrer Brust hervor, zielte auf Hermine und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Was war das?" wollte Lavender wissen.

„Ich hab genau gemerkt, dass du das warst" zischte Hermine über ihre Schulter und warf der Freundin böse Blicke zu.

„Mach dich locker Mine. Ich bin eine Todesfee, deine Blicke können mich nicht umbringen."

Etwas leiser sagte die Schwarzhaarige dann, an Lavender gerichtet: „Ich hab ihren Rock ein wenig kürzer gemacht. Nur zu ihrem Schutz, damit Ginny sie nicht verflucht. Sie ist wirklich unglaublich gut, was den Flederwichtel angeht."

Als Hermine sich setzte, erkannten alle, was Victoria mit „ein wenig kürzer" gemeint hatte. Ein gutes Stück über dem Knie endete das schwarze Stück Stoff und erinnerte so eher an einen breiten Gürtel.

„War der eben auch schon so kurz" erkundigte sich Fred leise, als er seiner Begleitung den Stuhl zurecht schob.

„Wieso" fragte die unschuldig.

„Nur so."

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler."

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter und Süßigkeitenjunky, hatte sich erhoben und in altern Manier seine Arme weit ausgebreitet, als wolle er die ganze Halle umarmen, mitsamt Lehrern und Kürbissen.

„Ich begrüße euch herzlich zu unserem Fest. Ich freue mich, dass ihr wie jedes Jahr Kreativität beweist, was eure Verkleidungen angeht. Ich will euch nicht mit viel Gerede langweilen…"

„_Warum tust du es dann?"_ schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Er räusperte sich und blickte wieder betont interessiert zu seinem Brötchengeber.

„... deswegen auch nur ein paar Worte."

„_Das kennen wir ja. Zwei Stunden später."_ Manchmal hatte selbst ein Tränkemeister seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle.

„Wir feiern heute das erste Halloween nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Lord."

Hermine, Victoria, Lavender und Jasmin sahen vorsichtig zu Ginny, die ein einziges, lautloses Wort formte: Flederwichtel.

„Wir feiern heute die Geschöpfe der Nacht, das Mystische, das Zauberhafte und ein klein wenig auch uns selber. Genießt den Abend, nehmt die Ereignisse, wie sie auf euch zukommen, tut vielleicht sogar Dinge, die ihr sonst nicht tun würdet. Lasst euch treiben von der Musik, der Nacht und der Freude am Leben. Ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen und wir wollen es Willkommen heißen. Vergesst die Sorgen und Ängste der Vergangenheit und blickt in die Zukunft."

Euphorischer Applaus wurde laut.

„Liegt es an mir oder hat der Alte uns gerade aufgefordert, gegen sämtliche Schulregeln sowie Sitte und Anstand zu verstoßen?" fragte Ron über den Beifall seiner Mitschüler hinweg.

„So wie Hooch und Flitwick kichern, ganz bestimmt" lachte Harry. „Schau dir deinen Onkel an Vic. Der ist kurz davor, auf Dumbledore einen Unverzeihlichen abzufeuern."

Heiteres Lachen am Tisch.

„Oh oh." George stellte das Lachen abrupt ein. „Onkel im Blutrausch auf 12 Uhr. Viel Glück Bruderherz. Ich sammel deine Knochen auf, versprochen."

In der Tat stampfte der dunkle Mann zielstrebig auf den Tisch der Freunde zu und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch gefährlicher als sonst aussah.

„Ganz ruhig" grinste Victoria in die Runde. „Rettung naht."

Kurz bevor der Professor den Tisch erreicht hatte, betrat Remus Lupin die Bühne von Link, ergriff den Slytherin am Unterarm und zog ihn, wild Gestikulierend in eine andere Richtung.

„Remus hat mir versprochen, Onkel Severus auf Abstand zu halten. Es ist doch wirklich von Vorteil, einen Rumtreiber als Patenonkel zu haben."

„Wenn man was davon hat auf jeden Fall" knurrte Harry, grinste dabei aber.

„Hey" die Todesfee hob abwehrend die Arme. „Selbst dran Schuld wenn du dir den verrücktesten von allen aussuchen musst. Jetzt brauchst du auch nicht mehr rumzuheulen."

„Du hast dir besagten Chaoten als Vater ausgesucht" antwortete Harry hinterhältig.

„Und was hab ich davon? Ich bin bei Severus, „ich bin so ein böser Todesser" Snape aufgewachsen. Ganz toll."

„Wenn du nicht gleich deinen vorlauten Mund hältst, kann ich dir gerne zeigen, WIE böse ich werden kann."

Da war sie, die Stimme, die Erstklässer in Tränen ausbrechen ließ, Zweitklässler zu Bettnässern und selbst erfahrene Abschlussschüler zu Zweitklässlern machte.

Severus hatte Lupin abschütteln können und sich an seine Nichte angeschlichen.

„Hallo Professor" grüßte die Nichte erschrocken. „Hat Professor Lupin Sie gefunden? Er wollte etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Netter Versuch Victoria" zischte der dunkle Mann und selbst der Tisch schien vor ihm zu weichen. „Ich konnte ihn Professor Dumbledore aufschwatzen und wollte dann doch mal sehen, was du so treibst."

„Nichts Professor. Ich sitze hier, trinke Punsch und halte mich, wie immer, an die Anweisungen des Schulleiters."

„_Verdammt. Geht's noch? Dass will ein aufgebrachter Giftmischer bestimmt nicht hören."_

Der Onkel beugte sich noch ein wenig näher zu seiner Nichte.

„Das Kleid war, meiner Erinnerung nach, länger als jetzt. Hatte es nicht eine Schleppe? Wieso ist es jetzt Knielang?"

„Ich hab es ein wenig abgeändert" versuchte Victoria es vorsichtig, „Sir?"

„Weasley" herrschte der Professor laut und alle vier, auch Ginny, zuckten zusammen.

„Ja, Professor Snape" antwortete Fred sicher.

„_Entweder versteckt er echt gut, dass ihm der Arsch gerade auf Grundeis geht, oder er hat wirklich keine Schiss vor ihm."_

„Ich habe Sie im Auge Weasley" knurrte Snape. „Ein Fehler und Sie werden nie wieder etwas essen oder trinken können, dass Sie nicht eigenhändig zubereitete haben. Und selbst dann wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle vorsichtig. Verstanden?"

„Laut und deutlich Professor Snape. Keine Sorge, ich halte meine Hände da, wo sie hingehören. Genießen Sie den Abend und seinen Sie unbesorgt."

„Ich warne Sie Weasley, werden Sie nicht zu frech. Sonst verlassen Sie diese Welt schneller, als Sie um Gnade flehen können."

„Sicher Sir. Viel Spaß noch."

Todesserblick, wehende Robe, Severus Snape Abgang.

Victoria konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen zu klatschen.

„Oh man Fred" höhnte sein Zwilling. „Da hast du dir aber was eingebrockt. Wir hatten zwar vor, dieses Jahr ein Denkmal zu bekommen, aber eins, unter dem steht „Hier liegen die sterblichen Überreste des Narren, der es wagte, Snapes Prinzessin anzugrabschen" sollte es nicht werden."

„Ich bin nicht seine Prinzessin" giftete Victoria und schickte böse Blicke.

„Und ich habe sie nicht angegrabscht, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Du hast dem Professor versprochen, deine Hände da zu lassen, wo sie hingehören" erinnerte Jasmin lachend.

„Wer sagt denn, dass sie nicht auf den Hintern der kleinen Todesfee gehören?"

Wieder hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Menge:

„Die Tanzfläche ist eröffnet."

Sogleich ertönten schnelle Rhythmen und einige Schüler folgten begeistert der Aufforderung.

Auch Ginny, Hermine, Lavender, Victoria und Jasmin zogen ihre Partner freudig auf die Tanzfläche.

3 schnelle Lieder später erbarmte sich der imaginäre D.J und stimmte langsamere Klänge an.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass mich gleich ein Cruciatus trifft" witzelte Fred, „darf ich auch um diesen Tanz bitten?"

„Keine Sorge" lachte die Schwarzhaarige und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, „er hätte viel zu viel Angst vor meiner Rache. Ich kann ziemlich unfreundlich werden, weißt du?"

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

Gelangweilt ließ Severus seinen Blick durch die Halle gleiten. Er verabscheute Halloween, da konnte der Schulleiter noch so oft versuchen, es schön zu reden. Der einzige Tag, den er mehr hasste, war Valentinstag.

_Jetzt muss dieser senile alte Narr auch noch diese Schnulzen aus dem Keller kramen. Das wird ja immer besser. _Noch genervter als sowieso schon, setzte er seinen Rundblick durch die Halle fort, um jedem, der seine Hand auch nur einen Millimeter über die Anstandsgrenze bewegte, eine saftige Strafe aufzubrummen.

Angestrengt suchte er nach seiner Nichte und diesem verabscheuungswürdigen Weasley.

_Wieso müssen die Spieler der Hausmannschaften auch unbedingt jedes Jahr in ihren Trikots auflaufen? Es ist so schon nicht leicht, die Chaoszwillinge auseinander zu halten, wenn nicht gar unmöglich. Aber jetzt laufen hier gleich 10 _(A/N: Spieler plus Ersatzspieler)_ dieser rot-goldenen Augenbeleidigungen herum._

_Ah, da sind sie ja. Verdammt, dieser Lüstling hat seine Hände genau auf erwähnter Grenze. Ein kleines Stück noch und du bist fällig. Ich könnte ihm den Hals umdrehen, so dämlich wie er grinst. Und meine saubere Nichte hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich gegen ihn zu drücken und den Kopf auf seine Schulter zu legen. _

_Nicht aufregen Severus, nur nicht aufregen. Du kannst bestimmt irgendwo deine Wut ablassen. Irgendwer benimmt sich IMMER daneben._

_Da drüben steht Potter, das Balg, das den dunklen Lord gestürzt hat. Ich müsste ihm eigentlich dankbar sein, aber soweit kommt es noch. Und er tanzt mit der kleinen Weasley, die ihn schon seit Jahren so anhimmelt. Da ist im Moment noch keine Strafarbeit zu holen, also weiter. Der andere Zwilling und eine Ravenclaw, interessant, interessant. Gleich mal speichern für später. Oh, und Miss Neunmalklug in den Armen des Adlers. Dankbar sollte sie mir sein. Und er auch, so gut, wie der Bücherwurm heute aussieht. _

_Potter-Balgs bester Freund geht also mit dieser schrecklichen Brown, der ich ständig Kitschhefte abnehmen muss. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn er etwas Anständiges abbekommt._

_Longbottom und das Großäugige Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, dass passt doch perfekt. Der Trottel und das Irre Ding. Sollte man ein Musical draus machen._

_Was ist denn so in meinem Haus los? Malfoy mit Parkinson, Zabini mit Bullstrode, Grabbe mit Goyle, alles beim Alten also. Sehr schön, meine kleinen Schäfchen, macht den guten Onkel Severus stolz._

_Apropos Onkel, was gibt's neues an der Nichten-Front? Alles wie gehabt. _

_Verdammt Weasley, provozier mich nicht, schieb deine Hände einen Mikrometer weiter und ich.mach.dich.fertig._

Fred hatte den Professor für Zaubertränke die ganze Zeit über genau beobachtet. Er schien nur darauf zu warten, dass er einen Fehler machte. Umso mehr vergnügte es den sadistischen Weasley, den Professor zu provozieren. Jedes Mal, wenn der dunkle Mann in grimmig fixierte, hob er seine Finger und wackelte ihm freudig zu.

„_Gleich kommt Dampf aus seinen Nasenlöchern"_ dachte er schadenfroh.

* * *

Die Halloween-Feier verlief, alles in allem, wie solche Abende eben verliefen.

Fred und George, die den Titel „Zwillinge Infernale" nicht umsonst trugen, hatten die Bowle mit einigen Flaschen Feuerwhisky aufgepeppt. Sämtliche Erst- und Zweitklässer mussten mit einer Schokoladenvergiftung in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Kurz darauf folgten die Dritt- und Viertklässer, die offensichtlich zuviel von der Bowle intus hatten. Man konnte es ihnen nachsehen, sie hatten noch keine Ahnung, welches Ausmaß die Verfeinerung der Zwillinge haben konnte. Einzig die Schüler ab dem fünften Jahrgang erlebten, wenigstens teilweise oder schemenhaft, das Ende der Feier.

Malfoy und Zabini provozierten einen Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, als sie Ginny Weasley einige Federn in Brusthöhe ausrupften, was sofort ihre Brüder und Harry auf den Plan rief.

Grabbe und Goyle, keiner konnte später noch genau sagen, wo sie her kamen, stürzten sich lallend in die Menge und fanden sich kurz darauf, von Fred und George festgenagelt, auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder.

Die Zwillinge nutzten die Gelegenheit, ihre neuste Erfindung an Malfoys Leibaffen auszuprobieren.

Während den hirnfreien Slytherin Warzen an allen erdenklichen Körperstellen wuchsen, lieferte sich Draco, Harry, Blaise und Ron einen, auf ihren Alkoholpegel zurückzuführenden, mädchenhaften Faustkampf, der lautstark von den anderen Schülern angefeuert wurde.

Ginny ließ eine exklusive Auswahl wüster Beschimpfungen fallen, die selbst die Zwillinge aufhorchen ließ.

Der Kampf spitzte sich, soweit das, besoffen wie die Schläger waren, noch möglich war, immer mehr zu.

Keiner konnte mehr sagen, wessen Fuß in welchem Gesicht hing, ob die Slytherin mehr einsteckten oder die Gryffindor.

Hermine hatte, sich ihrer Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin durch den Alkoholnebel hindurch bewusst, anfänglich versucht, die Streitenden auseinander zu halten, entging knapp einem Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, wurde von Roger Davis mit den Worten: „Ich will mich da nicht auch noch einmischen müssen" aus Gefahrenbereich und Großer Halle heraus gezogen.

Die Rangelei wurde schließlich von den Hauslehrern McGonagall und Snape beendet.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit dem Unsinn" rief McGonagall wütend. „Benehmen Sie sich gefälligst wie zivilisierte Menschen."

„Das sind Gryffindor, verehrte Kollegin" erinnerte Snape honigsüß, „die können sich nicht wie Menschen verhalten, wie zivilisierte schon gar nicht."

Wütendes Gemurmel von Seiten der Löwen folgte sofort.

„Weil Ihnen jahrelang vorgelebt wurde, wie sich Tiere verhalten" antwortete die Professorin kalt, „von Ihren Slytherin, verehrter Kollege."

Wieder Gemurmel, diesmal aus der Schlangengrube.

„Potter" zischte der Tränkemeister wütend, „nehmen Sie sofort Ihre Faust aus Mr. Malfoys Gesicht oder es hagelt Nachsitzen."

„Und Sie Mr. Zabini" setzte die Professorin nach, „lassen sofort Mr. Weasleys Hals los. Anderenfalls können Sie sich auf Strafarbeiten in Hülle und Fülle gefasst machen."

„20 Punkte von Gryffindor, wegen tätlichen Angriffs auf Mitschüler."

„20 Punkte von Slytherin aus dem gleichen Grund."

Aus der Masse wurden, erst schwach, dann immer drängender, Rufe laut, die ein Duell forderten.

„Jetzt ist Schluss" entschied Minerva McGonagall und wand sich wieder den Schülern zu.

„Sie gehen jetzt alle ins Bett. Sofort und ohne Umwege. Und Sie, Mr. Weasley, nehmen auf der Stelle Ihr Knie von Mr. Grabbes Hals runter."

Fred erhob sich nur widerwillig.

„Das gleiche gilt auch für Sie, anderer Mr. Weasley. Runter mit dem Knie. Mr. Goyle soll atmen können."

„Wozu?" flüsterte George beim aufstehen. „Ob Sauerstoff an sein Hirn gelangt oder nicht, macht keinen Unterschied."

Ron, Harry, Fred und George schnappten sich ihre Begleiterinnen, um sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen. Vor der Großen Halle trennten sich Jasmin und George von den anderen.

„Ich komm gleich nach" rief George zum Abschied.

„Vielleicht" setzte Jasmin lachend hinzu und zog den dreckig grinsenden Zwilling hinter sich her.

„Na, da ist wohl die Erste dem Flederwichtel entkommen" stellte Lavender lachend fest.

„Die Zweite" korrigierte Victoria. „Hermine ist schon seit einiger Zeit mit Roger verschwunden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie keine Viecher in ihren Haaren haben will."

* * *

Kaum war der Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, stürzte sich Ginny auch schon in die Arbeit. Sich selbst wollte sie schließlich keinen Fluch aufjagen.

Sie zerrte Harry, der nicht wirklich Gegenwehr aufbringen wollte, in eine abgelegene Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und von beiden ward nichts mehr gehört.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo Padma ist?" fragte Lavender unschuldig.

„Ich glaube, sie lässt sich von Dean das Schloss zeigen. Ich kann nachsehen gehen, wenn du willst" bot Ron höfflich an. „Und wenn dieser Lüstling sich an ihr vergeht, dann…"

„Lass uns in meinem Schlafsaal nachsehen, ob sie da ist" schlug das Einhorn mit belegter Stimme vor und zog Ron in Richtung Treppen.

„Meine Güte, die Mädels von heute haben es ja echt eilig. Zu meiner Zeit war das noch ganz anders" erklärte Fred gespielt empört.

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so. Du warst gerade mal ein halbes Jahr nicht hier. Soviel kann sich gar nicht geändert haben."

„Etwas hat sich schon geändert" hauchte der Weasley und rückte näher an Victoria.

„Ach ja, und was soll sich geändert haben?"

„Hier laufen nicht mehr so viele hübsche Dinger durch die Gegend wie zu meiner Zeit."

Die Schwarzhaarige zog einen Schmollmund und rückte von Fred weg.

„George hat gemeint, dass sie Anzahl der Leckerbissen aufgestockt worden sein muss. Ich empfinde das ganz anders.

Die Lücke zwischen beiden wurde immer größer.

„Irgendwie finde ich die alle langweilig. Denen fehlt es einfach an Reiz."

Mittlerweile hätte Hagrid locker zwischen die beiden gepasst.

„Anwesende schließe ich da allerdings aus."

Victoria verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Prüfend sah sie sich in dem dunklen Raum um, konnte aber außer Ginny kein anderes weibliches Wesen entdecken.

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment" fragte sie deswegen unsicher.

„Wonach hat es sich denn angehört?" schnurrte der Rotschopf.

„Nach einer billigen Anmache" stellte die junge Snape fest.

„Oh, dann anders: Du raubst mir den Atem Baby."

„Das merk ich. Dein Hirn bekommt keinen Sauerstoff mehr."

„Und Blut auch nicht. Das wird wo anders gebraucht."

„Das war jetzt aber wirklich billig."

„Kannst du nicht mal 5 Minuten die Klappe halten?"

„Zwing mich doch."

Victoria konnte seine Präsenz mit jeder Faser, nein, IN jeder Faser ihres Körpers spüren. Er war mit jedem Satz näher gerückt und ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich jetzt. Langsam, viel zu langsam, bewegte sich seine Hand auf ihre Wangen zu, streichelte zärtlich darüber und hinterließ eine prickelnde Spur auf ihrer Haut.

Die Hand verstärkte ihren Griff an Victorias Kopf und übte dort leichten Druck aus. Sie hielt aufgeregt die Luft an, als ihre Lippen sich den seinen immer weiter näherten, sie seinen warmen Atem spüren, ihn schon fast schmecken konnte.

Als sich die Lippen endlich trafen, jagten tausend kleine Blitze durch ihren Körper, schlossen sich im Magen zu einem gewaltigen Gewitter zusammen, dass sich schließlich in ihrem Unterleib entlud.

Der Kuss, anfänglich noch zart und unschuldig, wurde immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher, vier Hände mischten sich in das Zungenspiel ein und wanderten über Stoff und Fleisch.

Fred erkundete, was sich unter Victorias Kleid befand, diese wiederum stellte Nachforschungen über den verbleib des erwähnten Blutes an.

„Wieso muss diese verdammte Quidditschkleidung nur aus so vielen Teilen bestehen" murmelte sie ungehalten gegen Freds Lippen und spürte, wie er schmunzelte.

„Beschwer dich bei Dumbledore, der will, dass wir gut verpackt sind, wenn wir uns auf die Besen schwingen und in den Quidditschkrieg ziehen."

„Ich beantrage gleich Morgen, dass ihr in Zukunft nackt spielt."

Victoria schaffte es, immer weiter durch die Montur des Weasleys vorzudringen. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Ihre fahrigen Finger glitten über seinen nackten, vom Quidditsch gestählten, Bauch und entlockten ihm ein Stöhnen.

Seine Hand wanderte kontinuierlich ihren Oberschenkel hoch, schob ihr Kleid mit sich und stoppte erst kurz vor feindlichem Terrain.

Die andere Hand lag, bisher bewegungslos, an ihrem Kopf, entschied sich aber im gleichen Moment, ihre Schultern und alles, was darunter lag, zu erkunden.

Er biss ihr leicht in die Zunge, als ihre Hand das gesuchte Blut entdeckte. Vorsichtig glitt sie in seine Hose und rieb über seine Erektion in ihrer Hand. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller.

Die Hand, die zeitweise Bewegungslos zwischen ihren Beinen verharrt hatte, nahm das Spiel wieder auf und wanderte unter den störenden Slip.

Jetzt war es Victoria, die an sich halten musste, Fred nicht die Zunge abzubeißen.

Wie lange sie sich danach gesehnt hatte, ihn wieder zu küssen, ihn zu berühren, seinen Duft einzuatmen. Es war ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Einen kurzen Moment lang schaltete sich ihr Hirn wieder ein, schalte sie eine inkonsequente Närrin.

Nagender Zweifel beschlich sie, prophezeite ihr, dass sie es bereuen würde, dass er sie wieder fallen lassen würde, sie nur eine von vielen für ihn war.

Sie verdränge die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sich Wundersamerweise nach Severus anhörte, in die hinterste, schalldichteste Ecke ihres Kopfes, als sie Freds Blick auffing.

Seine Augen leuchteten, waren voller wärme und hatten den Schalk, denn sie so sehr an ihm mochte, trotzdem nicht verloren.

Strahlendes Grün riss die letzten Bruchstücke ihrer Mauer des Widerstandes, die sie in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut hatte, endgültig nieder.

Victoria fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihrem Bauch anhäufte, für das es keinen Namen gab und darauf wartete, endlich heraus gelassen zu werden.

Keiner der beiden schien noch daran zu denken, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Beinahe Willenlos gaben sie sich einander hin, trieben sich gegenseitig auf die Spitze, rissen den anderen mit.

Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen noch einmal.

Haltlos zog er sie näher zu sich, seine Zunge drang fast brutal in ihren Mund ein, sein Atem wurde immer schneller und unregelmäßiger.

Dann ran die verräterische Feuchtigkeit seines Höhepunkts ihre Hand hinab und sie verlangsamte das Tempo.

Auch bei ihr war der Knoten, der ihren Unterleib dominierte, kurz vor der Explosion.

Sie krallte sich an Fred fest, griff nach seiner Hand und drängte ihn, schneller zu werden. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Haare und die Wangen.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde von seinen Lippen aufgenommen, eingesaugt und nicht wieder freigelassen.

„Wow" hauchte sie, nachdem sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Und Snape kann sich nicht mal beschweren."

Die Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich an den Zwilling, legte die Beine auf das Sofa und warf ihm dann einen fragenden Blick zu.

Lachend gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Meine Hände waren genau da, wo sie hingehören, oder wie siehst du das?"


	8. Pressefreiheit

Hallöchen, ich bin es wieder, die treulose Tomate. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ich nicht öfter bzw. regelmäßiger updaten kann, aber durch die Schichtarbeit weiß ich nie, wann ich Zeit habe. Genug geredet, weiter geht's.

**attack:**Lily? Welche Lily? Ich kenne keine Lily tatsachenignorier . Gefummelt hat der strenge Mann bestimmt, aber er wird einen Teufel tun, das zu erzählen ;-). Hehe, in der Tat, der Kampf enthält gewisse Parallelen, obwohl da keine Lehrer zum eingreifen waren. So, schnapp dir eine Cola light, lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show.

**hexchen:**Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und wenn sich die Stimme in Snapes Kopf so anhört, wie das Männchen in deinem Ohr, kannst du mich mal grün vor Neid werden sehen. Entspann dich ein wenig, du hast es dir verdient knuddel

**Gipsy:** Hi, schön das du zu uns gestoßen bist. Ja, Fantasie hab ich jede Menge, sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Umgebung. Eine Frage hab ich: Kommst du aus dem Englischsprachigen Raum? Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**mrs.spookieness:** Puh, ein Glück hat es dir gefallen, ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum versaut. Ja, so stell ich mir das Ende einer ordentlichen Hogwarts-Feier vor. Herm und der Adler? Les selbst, wie es weitergeht ;-) butterbierzuschieb

**Lucy the Ripper:** Nicht schlimm. Falls es dich tröstet, mein Internet hat auch auf autonom gemacht und selbst entschieden, wann es funktioniert und wann nicht. seufz Viel Spaß.

* * *

Kapitel 8: Pressefreiheit ist, wenn du das druckst, was ich dir frei erlaube.

Der nächste Morgen offenbarte ein amüsantes Bild für die Frühaufsteher unter den Gryffindor bereit.

In der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums lag ein zerzauster Occamy in den Armen des Quidditschspieler, der lebt und hatte ein abstoßend zufriedenes Lächeln aufgelegt.

Auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin lag Todesfee an Weasley-Treiber (keiner außer George konnte sagen welcher Zwilling dümmlich grinsen da nieder lag) gekuschelt, die Hände in seine verschränkt und nur ab und an zuckte einer von beiden im Schlaf.

Colin Creevey, seines Zeichens Chefredakteur des Hogwarts-Propheten, der Schülerzeitung, eilte, angesichts dieser ungewöhnlichen Pairings, zurück in seinen Schlafsaal und kurz darauf vernahm man das laute Klicken seiner Kamera.

Dann schlich sich ein böses Funkeln in die Augen des wachen Zwillings.

Obgleich er sonst alle Streiche und Grausamkeiten mit seinem Alter Ego zusammen plante und durchführte, Fred ab und an mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen war eines der liebsten Hobbys des George Weasley.

Leise schlich er sich an sein Opfer ran, warf noch ein letztes diabolisches Grinsen in die Runde und rief dann, direkt am Ohr seines Ebenbildes: „Guten Morgen Professor Snape, was machen Sie denn hier im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Die Anwesenden wurden Zeuge eines seltenen Ereignisses; Fred Weasley in nackter Panik.

Sofort sprang er auf, sah sich gehetzt im Raum um, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unkontrolliert. Dann kam die Erkenntnis.

„Das, mein geliebter Zwilling" murrte er finster, „schreit nach bitterer Rache."

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten" antwortete der unbeeindruckt.

„Mal sehen, ob genug zur Identifikation von dir übrig bleibt, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin" drohte auch Victoria, die von Fred unsanft auf den Boden befördert wurde, da sie mehr auf ihm als auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte.

„Kommt mal runter ihr zwei Turteltauben. Ihr solltet mir dankbar sein. Ganz Gryffindor konnte euch dabei zusehen, wie ihr euch im Schlaf gegenseitig angesabbert hat. Und jeder, der nachher der Hogwarts-Propheten aufschlägt, wird sich anschließen."

George deutete auf Colin, der die Kamera noch immer im Anschlag hatte und weiter ungeniert Fotos schoß.

„Colin" die Schwarzhaarige trat bedrohlich nahe an den blonden Jungen ran. „Die Kamera. Sofort."

Angesprochener zierte sich, offensichtlich nicht bereit, seine gefundene Schlagzeile wieder herzugeben.

„Zwing mich nicht, dir weh zu tun."

„Leck mich am Arsch" lachte George laut. „Die sieht aus wie Snape. Mich persönlich würde das absolut abtörnen."

Creevey war scheinbar immer noch nicht bereit, sich eine neue Schlagzeile zu suchen und klammerte sich an seine Kamera wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Holz.

„Was ist denn hier los?" ertönte da Hermines Stimme von der Treppe.

„Colin hat mal wieder Fotos geschossen, die seinen Tod bedeuten könnten" informierte die junge Snape sauer und versuchte, erwähnten mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum nicht fotografieren sollst" fragte Hermine in einem Ton, als würde sie einem Kleinkind erklären, warum es nach dem Zähneputzen keine Schokolade mehr essen darf.

„Was Hausintern vor sich geht, hat nichts in der Schulzeitung zu suchen. Stell von mir aus die anderen Häuser bloß, aber nicht uns. Und jetzt rück die Fotos raus, oder ich muss dir Punkte abziehen."

„Du würdest deinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen?" erkundigte sich Fred schockiert.

„Willst du, dass das ganze Schloss sieht, wie du Vic aufs Dekollete sabberst? Inklusive Snape persönlich?" fragte Harry, der das Schauspiel bisher stumm verfolgt hatte, an Hermines Stelle zurück.

Das leuchtete ein.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, können 10 oder 20 Punkte weniger den Reiz im Kampf um den Hauspokal durchaus erhöhen."

* * *

Zwei Wochen später saßen Hermine, Lavender, Ginny und Vic im Schlafsaal des 6. Jahrgangs und zelebrierten ihr monatliches Ritual.

Mädchenabend.

Jeden zweiten Samstag im Monat stand tratschen, lachen und noch mehr tratschen auf dem Abendprogramm.

So saßen die 4 in mitten von Süßigkeiten und erzählten sich das neuste aus der Gerüchteküche der ehrwürdigen Hallen der Institution Hogwarts.

„Habt ihr schon gehört, dass Rominda Vane und Colin Creevey ein paar heiße Stunden in der Dunkelkammer der Schülerzeitung verbracht haben?" Ginny stopfte sich ob der schockierten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen genüsslich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund.

„Woher weißt dass?" wollte Lavender wissen.

„Ich hab sie so zusagen in flagranti erwischt. Sie kamen gerade aus besagter Kammer und sahen mehr als durch den Wind aus."

„In Zukunft brauchen wir uns also keine Gedanken mehr machen, dass peinliche Fotos von uns in der Presse landen" freute sich Hermine. „Sollte Colin auch nur auf die Idee kommen, uns bloß zu stellen, erzähl ich McLaggen, was seine Freundin wirklich macht, wenn sie Redaktionssitzung hat."

„Ihr werdet dass jetzt nicht gerne hören" erklärte Vic mit bestürzter Miene, „aber es sind Wolken über dem Schlangeparadies aufgezogen. Malfoy und Pansy haben sich getrennt. Mal wieder."

„Oh bitte" rief die Weasley sofort. „Die haben seit einem Jahr eine On-Off-Beziehung. Manchmal glaub ich, die wissen selbst nicht immer, ob sie gerade zusammen sind oder nicht."

„Was war diesmal der Grund?" fragte die Vertrauensschülerin und konnte eine gewisse Neugier nicht verbergen.

„Malfoy wollte seine Liebste nicht nach Hogsmeade ausführen. Er wollte lieber im Schloss bleiben und den ganzen Tag sein Spiegelbild anhimmeln. Das hat der armen Pansy gar nicht gefallen. Deswegen ist sie mit Zabini losgezogen."

„Aber der hat doch was mit Millicent am laufen" warf Hermine dazwischen.

„Genau das ist ja der Punkt. Als die beiden aus Hogsmeade wieder kamen, trafen sie angeblich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf Draco und Milly. Wild knutschend wohl gemerkt."

Lautes Gelächter erfüllte den Turm der Löwen.

„Apropos wild knutschen und On-Off" nahm Lavender den Fanden wieder auf, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Wie sieht es denn bei dir und Roger Davis aus Mine?"

„Das war ein Schuss nach hinten" erklärte diese gelangweilt. „Wir haben uns noch ein paar Mal getroffen und hatten Spaß, aber mehr auch nicht. Irgendwas fehlt mir, aber ich kann nicht sagen was."

„Ganz klar" stellte Ginny wissend fest. „Er ist nicht schlau genug. Er ist zwar ein Ravenclaw aber eben nur Mittelklasse in seinem Haus. Er wird deinen geistigen Anforderungen nicht gerecht."

„Red keinen Unsinn" fauchte Hermine.

„Ist doch wahr" wehrte sich die Rothaarige sofort. „Wenn du zu einer deiner berühmten Erklärungen ansetzt weiß außer Snape oft keiner mehr, wovon du redest. Keiner kann deinem Wissen das Wasser reichen. Selbst die Lehrer müssen zeitweise vor dir kapitulieren."

„Alle außer Snape" kicherte Lavender.

Dann stahl sich ein beunruhigender Ausdruck auf die Gesichter der Mädchen.

„Denkt nicht mal im Traum daran. Das ist abartig" rief Hermine und sprang auf.

„Mach mal halblang" rief die Schwarzhaarige zurück. „So schlimm sieht mein Onkel auch wieder nicht aus."

„Und im Vergleich mit Flich sieht er sogar aus wie ein Topmodel." Lavender musste wieder kichern.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt dass er hässlich ist" verteidigte sich Hermine. „Er hat einen gewissen Charme, da kann ich nichts widersprechen. Aber er ist ein Lehrer."

„Charme?" echote Ginny. „Mir fallen da eher Sachen wie sexy Hintern, flinke Finger und geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung ein."

„Und diese Augen sind der Hammer" schwärmte Lavender weiter.

„Ihr redet gerade von meinem Onkel, dass wisst ihr, oder?"

„Und jetzt von dir" erklärte Lavender listig. „Was kannst du uns zu Fred Weasley sagen?"

„Hmm" Vic tat, als würde sie überlegen. „Bruder von Ron und Ginny, Zwilling von George, Treiber unserer Hausmannschaft, 7. Jahrgang, reinblütig, wird im April 18. Wieso? Läuft es mit Ron nicht mehr?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine" ereiferte sich Lavender. „Du wolltest dich doch von ihm fern halten, oder? Er hat dir ziemlich weh getan, schon vergessen?"

„Bis eben" murrte Vic. „Wir sind nur zusammen auf die Halloween-Feier gegangen. Als Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Lüge" schrie Ginny sofort. „Ich hab doch gesehen, wie ihr selig am Kamin lagt. Sei ehrlich Vic. Wir sind doch Freundinnen, du kannst uns vertrauen. Was läuft da?"

Die Verhörte holte tief Luft und sah betrübt in die Runde.

„Nichts. Verdammt noch mal gar nichts. Das ist ja das Problem. Ich dachte echt, ich hätte es im Griff. Aber dein Bruder braucht mich nur ansehen, mit diesem einen Blick und schon schmelze ich dahin wie ein Eis im Hochsommer."

„Hat er seit dem noch mal mit dir geredet?" Hermine schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln und einen Lakritzzauberstab.

„Ja" grummelte Vic und biss dem Stab den Griff ab. „Jeden Tag. Belangloses Zeug, wie mit jedem anderen. Es ist, als wären wir nie ausgegangen, als hätten wir nie…"

Alles brauchten ihre Freundinnen auch nicht zu wissen.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte Hermine weiter und sorgte für Lakritznachschub.

„Kosequent bleiben. Es bringt mit nichts, in Elend zu versinken. Ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass er nicht das gleiche für mich empfindet, wie ich für ihn."

„Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne" versuchte Lavender sie, wenig hilfreich, zu trösten.

Die junge Snape wusste, dass Lavender es gut meinte und nickte dankbar. Auch wenn Rons Freundin der Archetyp eines Mädchens war, für die es nichts Wichtigeres gab, als dass das Make-up zu den Klamotten passte, war sie eine gute Freundin. Und eine begabte Hexe, auch wenn man ihr das nicht gleich anmerkte.

* * *

Der nächste Tag versprach ein Ereignis der Extraklasse. Das erste Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres und gleich zu Anfang traf Gryffindor auf Slytherin.

Schon beim Frühstück herrschte Kampfstimmung. Als die Spieler der Mannschaften geschlossen die Große Halle betraten, zitterten die Wände unter dem tosenden Beifall. McGonagall und Snape kamen nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Begrüßung der Gryffindor bei weitem lauter ausfiel als die der Slytherin.

„Nach der Schlacht werden die Toten gezählt" knurrte Severus seine Kollegin zu.

„Sicher doch Professor Snape" zwitscherte diese zurück. „Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben sich nicht zu sehr an Ihre Blindschleichen gewöhnt. Meine Löwenkinder werden sie ungespitzt in den Boden spielen. Ich habe die Weasley-Zwillinge und Potter. Sie sollten gleich aufgeben."

Der Zauberer ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab und begnügte sich mit bösen Blicken.

Ginny, Vic, Lavender und Hermine folgten ihren Freunden an den Tisch der Gryffindor.

„Ein neuer Rekord" berichtete Hermine mit Offiziellenstimme. „12 Minuten, 53 Sekunden. Solange haben wir noch nie an unseren Tisch gebraucht."

„Ich hab auch noch nie so viele Hände gleichzeitig auf dem Rücken gehabt" kommentierte Harry und fügte dann grinsend „und auf meinem Hintern" dazu.

Lachend zog er die alles andere als amüsierte Ginny auf seinen Schoß, um ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.

Lavender schaufelte während dessen immer mehr Eier, Würstchen, Tost und Schinken auf Rons Teller.

„Du brauchst Nährstoffe, wenn du gleich unsere Tore hütest" trällerte sie.

„In fettigen Würstchen und krossem Schinken sind ja auch jede Menge Vitamine" lästerte Hermine leise und verschwand hinter dem Hogwarts-Propheten.

„Die Wetten stehen 3:1 gegen uns" berichtete sie abwesend. „Das halbe Schloss scheint der Meinung, dass Harry zwar den Schnatz holt, wir aber trotzdem verlieren."

„So wird es aber nicht sein" verkündete George sicher. „Ich hab mein Geld auf Sieg gesetzt und wir werden gewinnen, dass das klar ist. Wer´s versaut wird mein persönliches Testobjekt bis ans Ende aller Tage."

„Bei diesen schlagenden Argumenten bleibt uns wohl keine andere Wahl" scherzte Demelza Robins, eine der Jäger, ausgelassen.

„Komm nach dem Spiel in die Männerdusche und ich zeig dir mein bestes Argument" forderte George sie lasziv auf.

„Dein Bruder wird schön blöd aussehen, wenn sie tatsächlich kommt" flüsterte Vic dem bisher eher stillen Fred zu.

„Kann sein."

„Ist irgendwas?"

„Nee, nur schlechte Laune" murrte er.

„Du hattest noch nie schlechte Laue vor einen Spiel" stellte sie erstaunt fest.

„Kann sein."

„Du hast doch irgendwas. Was ist es? Raus mit der Sprache."

„Nee, schon okay."

„Fred Weasley, mit der Laune kannst du bestimmt nicht anständig spielen. Wenn du nicht Opfer deines eigenen Zwillings werden willst, erzähl mir was los ist."

Die Schwarzhaarige sah, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Dann lehnte er sich rüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Deswegen hast du schlechte Laune?"

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Knurren.

Dann warf sie sich ihm buchstäblich an den Hals, ihre Lippen pressten sich auf seine und ihre Zunge folgte sofort.

Überrascht öffnete er sofort den Mund.

Nach zwei schier endlosen Minuten, die überraschten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler beachteten sie nicht, lösen sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Ich denke" sinnierte Fred, „jetzt kann ich spielen."

„Dann ist meine Aufgabe erfüllt" lachte die Schwarzhaarige und gemeinsam erhob sich der Gryffindortisch, um zum Quidditchfeld zu stolzieren.

* * *

„Los Hermine, wir sehen uns das Spiel von der Lehrertribüne aus an. Da ist es viel witziger als in der Fankurve. Wenn sich McGonagall und mein Onkel wieder einen verbalen Schlagabtausch liefern, bleibt kein Auge trocken."

Fordernd zog Vic die ihre beste Freundin in Richtung besagter Tribüne.

„Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach zwischen unsere Lehrer setzten und das Spiel ansehen. Das geht nicht" wehrte Hermine ab.

„Red keinen Unsinn. Ich kann das doch auch. Es wird lustig, glaub mir. Seit Lee nicht mehr kommentiert, ist es da unten eh langweilig."

„Du hast, im Gegensatz zu mir, ein Anrecht auf einen Platz da oben. Dein Onkel und dein Pate unterrichten an unserer Schule und der Schulleiter hat dich mit groß gezogen. Man könnte es Familientreffen nennen. Ich hab da nichts zu suchen."

„Der Schulleiter hatte keine andere Wahl. Er wusste, dass die Alternative Severus Snape heißt. Außerdem war es seine Idee, mich als Baby zu einem Todesser zu bringen. Jetzt setzt endlich deinen Hinter in Bewegung und komm mit."

„Kann ich euch helfen? Gibt es Probleme?" erkundigte sich Remus, der gerade auf dem Weg zur Lehrertribüne war.

„Professor" quietschte Hermine erschrocken auf. „Danke, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Nichts ist in Ordnung" rief Vic aufgebracht. „Remus, sprich ein Machtwort. Hermine will nicht bei euch sitzen. Ich hab sie gebeten, das Spiel mit mir bei den Lehrern anzusehen aber sie weigert sich."

„Ich muss schon sagen Hermine" tadelte der Werwolf. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dich den Anweisungen eines Lehrers so kontinuierlich widersetzt."

Auf Hermines fragenden Blick fuhr er fort.

„Ich hab die schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass ich außerhalb des Unterrichts von dir nicht mit Professor angesprochen werden will. Wir haben Seite an Seite Todesser bekämpft. Da finde ich dieses „Sie", „Professor" und „Sir" doch sehr unangebracht."

„Entschuldigung Sir…Remus. Entschuldige Remus."

„Na also, geht doch. Und jetzt komm mit. Sieh es als Befehl an, wenn es dir dann besser geht."

Widerwillig ließ sich Hermine die Treppe der Tribüne hochschieben.

Oben angekommen musste sie neidlos erkennen, dass man von hier aus die beste Sicht über das Spielfeld hatte.

„Ah, guten Morgen meine Lieben. Remus, welch reizende Begleitung du doch hast" begrüßte der Schulleiter die Ankommenden fröhlich.

„Miss Granger, schön Sie hier zu sehen. Darf ich Ihnen einen Zitronenbonbon anbieten?"

Danken nahm sie die gereichte Süßigkeit an.

Dann entdeckte sie den Alptraum ihrer Vergangenheit. Der Schatten, der sie die ersten zwei Jahre auf Hogwarts jede Nacht im Traum verfolgt hatte. Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion und personifizierter Schülerschreck.

„Guten Morgen Onkel Professor" grüßte die Freundin den dunklen Mann vergnügt uns setzte sich gleich darauf neben ihn.

„Guten Morgen Victoria."

„Severus" der Werwolf hatte Hermine an den Schultern ergriffen und schob sie vor sich her.

„Remus."

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape" flüsterte die Vertrauensschülerin und ließ sich mit gesenktem Blick auf den Stuhl neben ihrer Freundin drücken.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie Interesse an Quidditch haben."

„Die meisten meiner Freunde spielen es. Da kam ich nicht umhin, Interesse für diesen Sport zu entwickeln."

Snape nickte verstehend, seine Nichte flüsterte etwas, dass sich stark nach „da hat wohl jemand ein Lexikon gefrühstückt" anhörte.

Kurz darauf betrat auch die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor die Bühne.

Überrascht, neben Vic auch Hermine anzutreffen, nahm sie neben dem Schulleiter platz.

„So viele Gryffindor auf einmal habe ich selten hier oben entdeckt" stellte Albus vergnügt fest. Er thronte auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl zwischen Kollegen und Schülern und strahlte sein großväterliches Lächeln.

„Aber das wird ihre Siegeschancen auch nicht erhöhen" kommentierte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin mit samtiger Stimme.

„Das haben wir auch nicht nötig" antwortete Minerva distanziert. „Unsere Siegeschancen sind so astronomisch hoch, dass selbst Kollegin Sinistra Schwierigkeiten hätte, sie zu bezeichnen."

„Und von wem stammt diese Sicherheit, meine Liebe? Hat Kollegin Trewlaney etwa an Ihren Ingwerkeksen gelesen."

Hermine hatte große Probleme, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Die beiden wärmen sich erst auf" flüsterte Remus. „So richtig legen sie erst los, wenn das Spiel anfängt."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich lange beherrschen konnte.

„Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger" wandte sich der Schulleiter an die Vertrauensschülerin. „Welche Mannschaft hat die besseren Chancen auf einen Sieg?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, Professor Dumbledore." Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte sie, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Die Mannschaft der Slytherin hat hervorragende Jäger. Ron Weasley wird es schwer haben, ihre Bälle zu halten. Wir haben zwar Harry Potter, zweifelsohne der beste Sucher seit seinem Vater, wenn nicht gar länger, aber die Mannschaften bestehen eben aus 7 Spielern und nicht nur aus einem. Ich denke, dass Harry zwar den Schnatz holt, Slytherin dafür aber den Sieg."

Die Reaktionen auf diese Ausführungen hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

McGonagall schnaufte nur empört, Albus nickte zufrieden und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, Severus reckte das Kinn nach oben und Hermine war, als hätte sie ein Stück Zunge aus seinem Mund in Richtung Minerva blitzen sehen.

Vic war erbost aufgesprungen und schob die protestierende Hermine zur Seite.

„Ich bleibe nicht zwischen Schlangen und deren Sympathisanten sitzen" erklärte sie wütend. „Jetzt fang noch an Parsel zu sprechen und unsere Freundschaft ist Geschichte."

Ehe sie sich versah, fand sich Hermine neben Snape wieder. Sofort begann ihr Herz zu rasen und ihre Atmung wurde flach.

„Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass Sie als einzige Gryffindor den Tatsachen nüchtern ins Auge blicken können, Miss Granger. Sie lassen Ihren Verstand nicht von falscher Arroganz benebeln" erklärte der dunkel Mann mit wohlwollender Stimme.

Die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken ignorierend, straffte sie sich und blickte ihn direkt an.

„Sie haben immer gesagt, ich sei eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, Sir. Und dass ich mit der bekannten Überheblichkeit der Gryffindor die Schulregeln breche."

„Jetzt brauchst du dich auch nicht mehr bei mir einschleimen" zischte Vic von der Seite.

„Aber ich meinte genau das Gegenteil" stellte Severus klar und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Ich konnte Sie ja schlecht vor den anderen Schülern loben."

„Und warum tun Sie es jetzt?"

„Die Weisheit des Alters?" bot er an.

„Oder vielleicht weil Miss Granger das erste Mal Ihrer Meinung ist Severus?" mischte sich Minerva ein.

„Ich würde eher sagen, dass sie das erste Mal überhaupt richtig liegt" antwortete der Tränkemeister überheblich.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen" flüsterte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Was war das, Miss Granger?"

„Nichts Sir, ich habe mich nur geräuspert."

„Und nur, damit das klar ist" rief Vic, bevor der Professor etwas erwidern konnte, „wir haben Fred und George Weasley endlich zurück. Die treten deinem kleinen Eisprinzen Malfoy so kräftig in den Arsch, dass es seine Kinder noch spüren werden."

Trotz der wütenden Zurechtweisung Seitens des Onkels über die vulgäre Wortwahl seiner Nichte war es den Anwesenden, als hätten sie von der stellvertretende Schulleiterin so etwas wie „du sagst es, Schwester" vernommen.

Dann war es endlich soweit. Madam Hooch und die Kapitäne der beiden Mannschaften reichten sich die Hände, die Bälle wurden frei gelassen und sofort stiegen alle 14 Spieler in die Luft.

„Dass Fred Weasley überhaupt einen Besen braucht, wundert mich" neckte Remus sein Patenkind. „So, wie er heute morgen aus der Großen Halle geschwebt ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Die Spieler lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, kein Jäger hatte den Quaffel länger als 5 Sekunden in den Händen, die Treiber schlugen die Klatscher aus die gegnerischen Spieler, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen und die Zähne der Hüter waren so verbissen aufeinander gepresst, das Madam Pomfrey gedanklich schon nach einem Lösungsfluch suchte. Draco und Harry umkreisten das Spielfeld wie Adler auf Beutejagd, versuchten, den anderen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und gleichzeitig den Schnatz zu finden.

Doch das Gemetzel auf dem Spielfeld war nichts gegen den Kampf zwischen den Hauslehrern der Mannschaften.

Wann immer ein Jäger auf den Hüter der Slytherin zurauschte, schrie Snape: „Ich warne Sie, Shawn, entweder Sie halten den Ball oder Sie werden bis ans Ende ihrer Schulzeit Flubberwürmer ausnehmen."

McGonagall dagegen quittierte jeden von den Zwillingen getroffenen Slytherin mit dem Versprechen, das nächste Mal beide Augen zuzudrücken, wenn sie die beiden beim brechen der Schulregeln erwischte.

„Bewegen Sie ihren Hintern schneller Malfoy" schrie der dunkle Mann. „Oder wollen Sie, dass Miss Parkinson von Ihrer Liaison mit Miss Bullstrode erfährt?"

„Sehr schön gehalten, Mr. Weasley, Sie machen Ihrem Bruder alle Ehre."

„Gehen die beiden immer so ab?" erkundigte sich Hermine lachend bei der Freundin.

Doch die schien nicht zugehört zu haben.

„Hau Malfoy vom Besen und ich verspreche dir, du wirst heute Nacht nie wieder vergessen."

„Wagen Sie es Weasley und ich habe nur ein Wort für Sie: Cruciatus" rief ihr Onkel aufgebracht dagegen.

Fred schien Snape nicht mehr gehört zu haben, sollte er überhaupt Vic davor gehört haben, jedenfalls schickte er einen gezielten Klatscher zu Malfoy. Dieser kam gefährlich ins Taumeln, konnte sich im letzten Moment aber noch abfangen.

„Jetzt noch mal richtig und ich stelle Ihnen mein Büro zur Verfügung Mr. Weasley."

„Minerva."

„Ach, kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten Severus. Ihr liegt mit 40:90 hinten."

Plötzlich zog Remus die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, denn er war wütend aufgesprungen.

„Dieser verdammte Kindskopf. Ich trete ihm in seinen haarigen Hintern. Ich fluche ihm einen Sack voll Flöhe auf den Hals. Ich schwöre, bei Merlin, ich lass ihn kastrieren."

Dann stampfte er davon.

Verwirrtes kopfschütteln, dann forderte Harry, der in rasanten Sturzflug verfiel, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuschauer zurück.

Alle im Stadion, selbst der Schulleiter, waren aufgesprungen und drückten die Daumen.

Malfoy nahm die Verfolgung auf, näherte sich, dann waren sie Besen an Besen. Kurz bevor sie den Boden erreicht hatten, riss Harry seinen Besen hoch. Malfoy hatte nicht ganz so schnell reagiert und kollidierte mit dem Sand.

Fluchen und um sich tretend rappelte er sich hoch und bestieg seinen Besen. Kaum hatte er an Höhe gewonnen, ging das Spiel weiter.

Demelza Robins hatte gerade das 90:120 für Gryffindor geworfen, da tauchte Remus wieder auf. Wütend und wild gestikulierend schimpfte er auf einen großen, schwarzen Hund ein, der neben ihm her trottete und vergnügt mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" rief Severus, als er die beiden entdeckt hatte. „Kann man dich nicht mal eine Woche allein lassen? Du bist schlimmer als ein kleines Kind."

Sein Gezeter rief den Schulleiter auf den Plan, der die Situation sofort erkannte und einen Verhüllungszauber auf den Hund legte. Jeder, der nicht die wahre Identität des Hundes kannte, sah eine gewöhnliche Katze, von denen im Schloss und auf dem Gelände darum eine Menge herumstreunten.

„Schnuffel?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und bekam ein freudiges Bellen zur Antwort.

„Wie kannst du nur so unvorsichtig sein und nach Hogwarts kommen? Nicht nur, dass die Todesser hinter dir her sind. Albus kommt in Teufels Küche, wenn das Ministerium spitz bekommt, dass du abgehauen bist." Remus war außer sich.

Dumbledore und Minister Shacklebolt hatten den Zaubergamot mit vereinten Kräften davon überzeugen können, Sirius Black nicht zurück nach Askaban zu schicken, sondern unter die Aufsicht des Orden und den dazugehörigen Auroren zu stellen. Bis der Prozess gegen ihn zu Ende war, stand er unter Hausarrest und durfte sein Haus am Grimmauldplatz nicht verlassen.

Seit knapp einem Jahr wechselten sich dir Mitglieder des Ordens ab und passten auf, dass der überzeugte Rumtreiber keinen Unsinn anstellte. Allerdings waren die meisten Auroren diese Woche auf einer Internationalen Seminarwoche zum Thema Sicherheit am Arbeitsplatz und Sirius schien sich so gelangweilt zu haben, dass er einem kleinen Ausflug nicht widerstehen konnte.

Die Standpauke seines besten Freundes schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Er hatte sich zwischen Hermine und Vic niedergelassen, den Kopf auf dem Knie seiner Tochter und genoss Hermines Streicheleinheiten.

„Hallo Dad" grüßte die Schwarzhaarige leise. „Was machst du hier? Willst du mich besuchen?"

Freudiges Schwanzwedeln.

„Oder willst du eher Harry dabei zusehen, wie er spielt? Er sieht aus der Ferne aus wie sein Vater, oder?"

Mitleiderregendes Winseln.

„Sei nicht so unfair" mahnte Severus mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme. „Freu dich lieber, dass er hier ist."

„Es würde mir leichter fallen mich zu freuen, wenn er meinetwegen hier wäre und nicht aus Nostalgie."

Als Harry schlussendlich den Schnatz gefangen hatte und Gryffindor mit 110:290 gewann, gab es kein halten mehr.

Vic und Hermine stürmten auf das Spielfeld und begrüßten die landenden Spieler. Ginny warf sich sofort in Harrys Arme und versank mit ihm in einem tiefen Kuss. Lavender und Ron ahmten es ihnen sofort nach und Fred schnappte sich kurzerhand Vic, fasste sie um die Beine und hob sie hoch. Im ersten Moment krallte sie sich erschrocken an ihm fest, merkte aber schnell, dass sie von seinen Schultern aus eine fantastische Aussicht hatte und stimmte in die Jubelstürme ihrer Mitschüler ein. Stolz reckte sie den Kopf und ihre Nase schien sie Wolken zu berühren.

All der Kummer, der sie wegen ihm plagte, löste sich für kurze Zeit in Luft auf und pures Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern.

Hermine stand derweil etwas verlassen daneben.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich meinem Bruder folge?" fragte George galant.

„Welchem" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtshalber.

„Fred" lachte er und im nächsten Moment thronte auch Hermine auf der Schulter eines Zwillings.

„Lass mich bloß nicht fallen" mahnte sie ihn, lachte aber vor Freude gleich darauf laut auf.

Die Prozession der feiernden Löwen zog lautstark Richtung Schloss zurück.

„Wer zieht den Schlangen die Haut ab?" schrie George seinen Kameraden zu.

Sogar Hermine, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter ruhte, stimmte in das allgemeine „Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" ein.

„Wer lehrte Salazar das fürchten?"

„Godric" Godric" Godric!"

„Wer hat uns Löwen das Kämpfen gezeigt?"

„McGonagall! McGonagall! McGonagall!"

Besagte Lehrerin erwartete die Schüler, zusammen mit den anderen Professoren, vor den Toren des Schlosses.

Eine Welle des Stolzes übermannte sie, als sie den ,ihr gewidmeten, Schlachtschrei vernahm.

„Meine Löwenkinder" flüsterte sie ergriffen, während ihr Remus die Schulter tätschelte.


	9. Vater, Erzeuger, Pate, Onkel oder doch n

Ich knie vor euch nieder und bitte um Verzeihung. Jede Menge Überstunden und eine Fortbildung haben mich vom Schreiben und Einstellen abgehalten und ich schwöre, mal wieder, Besserung.

Ich schmeiß eine Runde Butterbier und gleich zwei Kapitel. Ich hoffe, das söhnt euch aus.

**mrs.spookieness**: Über Vic´s Mutter wirst du in einem der späteren Chaps noch mehr erfahren, jetzt musst du dich erst Mal mit Sirius zufrieden geben ;-) Ich hoffe, die nächsten beiden gefallen dir auch.

**stephi0187**: Danke für die Blumen kesselkuchenrüberschieb…Was Fred geflüstert hat, bleibt mein Geheimnis…Erstmal…Wie es zwischen den beiden weiter geht, kann ich dir nicht sagen; das musst du schon selber lesen…Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange gewartet…Viel Spaß mit den nächsten beiden Chaps.

**blue april**: Danke. Lachen darfst du auch bei den nächsten beiden ;-)

**attack09**: Nachträglich herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg… Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet ;-)... Auf Sev und Herms musst du noch warten…Das dauert…Und es gibt da ein oder zwei Sachen, die ich vorher gerne erledigt haben will, bevor ich mich den beiden widme…Viel Spaß attackinkerkerziehtundschokiauspackt

**Meli**: Schön, dass du etwas gefunden hast, dass dir gefehlt hat ;-) Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiter…

**Lucy the ripper**: Perfekt? Zuviel des Lobs rotwerd…Genieß die nächsten beiden….

* * *

Kapitel 9:

Vater, Erzeuger, Pate, Onkel oder doch nur Zuschauer?

Hermine und Vic drängten sich durch die Menge der feiernden Gryffindor zu Harry und Ginny durch.

„Dumbledore will, dass wir in sein Büro kommen. Und wir sollen die Weasleys mitbringen" informierte Vic ihn leise.

„Sofort?" Er sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.

„Er hat eine Überraschung für euch. Jetzt komm schon."

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis alle Rotschöpfe eingesammelt und zum Büro des Schulleiters getrieben waren.

Vor dem Wasserspeier stand ein alles andere als gut gelaunter Professor Snape und wartete.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich. Wir ja auch langsam Zeit. Los, hoch mit Ihnen" bellte er, noch bevor sich jemand wagte, ihn anzusprechen.

„Wir sehen uns später" verkündete die Schwarzhaarige und machte Anstalten, das Weite zu suchen.

„Du wirst auch da hoch gehen" befahl ihr Onkel. „Keine Widerrede."

Murrend stieg sie die Treppenstufen zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch.

Dort herrschte reges Treiben. Der Schulleiter saß vergnügt auf seinem Stuhl, Professor McGonagall streichelte abwesend den Quidditschpokal, der vor ihrem Geistigen Auge schon in ihrem Büro stand, Professor Lupin schimpfte noch immer leise mit Sirius, der noch immer seine Animagi-Gestalt hatte und leise winselte.

„Sirius" rief Harry, als er ihn entdeckt hatte.

„Deswegen also die schlechte Laune" flüsterte Fred.

Der schwarze Hund verwandele sich zurück in einen Menschen, um Harry gebührend begrüßen zu können.

Die Jahre nach Askaban hatten positive Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Er hatte wieder zugenommen, sah gesund und wohl genährt aus, seine Haut war nicht mehr dünn und pergamentartig sonder straff und leicht gebräunt. Die Harre trug er noch immer lang, allerdings nur bis knapp über die Ohren.

Seine grauen Augen hatten den alten Glanz zurück erlangt und funkelten wie zu Schultagen.

Alles in allem war er wieder der Schwarm aller Mädchen, der Rumtreiber der Herzen und Schreck aller Lehrer.

„Harry mein Junge, wie geht es dir?" Seine Stimme war warm und tief.

„Sehr gut. Wir hatten gerade ein Spiel. Wir haben gewonnen" erzählte Harry aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß, ich hab dich spielen gesehen. Du hast James alles Ehre gemacht."

Ein dreifaches Schnauben lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit um. Beide Snapes und Remus hatten jeweils die rechte Augenbraue gehoben und starrten ihn, in einer Reihe aufgestellt, ungehalten an.

Genau deswegen fand Sirius die Situation nicht so erheiternd, wie er sie unter normalen Umständen vielleicht gefunden hätte.

Lächelnd ging er auf seinen Freund aus Schultagen zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

Dann reichte er auch Severus die Hand, die dieser zögernd ergriff und kurz schüttelte.

Schwarz traf auf grau und keiner konnte sagen, was sich in den Köpfen der beiden dunklen Gestalten abspielte.

„Vicky mein Schatz, willst du mich nicht umarmen?"

„Hab ich eine Wahl?" murrte die.

„Nicht wirklich." Lachend zog er seine Tochter in die Arme.

Er schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollen.

„Was machst du hier?" schaltete sich dann endlich Harry ein.

„Euch alle besuchen. Mir war langweilig und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Holt das Konfetti raus."

„Severus, meine Tochter hat definitiv zu viele deiner Charakterzüge übernommen. Hinter dem ganzen Sarkasmus erkenne ich sie gar nicht mehr."

„Wärst du öfter da gewesen in den letzten 16 Jahren würdest du nicht suchen müssen" antwortete sie kühl.

„Treffer, versenkt" lachte der Werwolf laut und schlug Sirius tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Ich würde euch ja allen gerne bitten platz zu nehmen" schaltete sich Albus ein, „aber ich habe leider nicht genug Stühle. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Bekommst du keinen Ärger wenn du hier bist?" Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Auflagen des Ministeriums und ihm wurde mulmig. Sein Pate sollte nicht schon wieder nach Askaban müssen.

„Ich habe mich bereits darum gekümmert" versicherte der Schulleiter zwinkernd. „Der Minister weiß bescheid. Mach dir also keine Sorgen Harry."

„Also ihr lieben" plauderte Black weiter, „was gibt es Neues bei euch? Irgendwelche Aufregenden Sachen?"

„Remus gibt mir Extraunterricht in Angriff und Verteidigung" berichtete Harry stolz.

„Nach dem Abschluss will ich die Ausbildung zum Auror machen."

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet. Und Hermine, hast du mittlerweile alle Bücher, die es in Hogwarts gibt, auswendig gelernt."

„Noch nicht ganz aber ich arbeite daran" gab sie lachend zurück.

„Molly hat mir schon berichtet, dass die Chaoszwillinge zurück sind. Und, stellt ihr den Laden schön auf den Kopf?"

„Im Moment stellt Fred eher Vic auf den Kopf aber ich tu mein Bestes, den Ansprüchen der Rumtreiber gerecht zu werden" informierte George gewichtig.

„Wie soll ich dass denn finden? Meine kleine Tochter und ein Unruhestifter?" Sirius griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Der schlimmste Tag im Leben eines Vaters."

Severus Räusperte sich auffällig und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sich dieses Räuspern eher nach „Frag mich mal" anhörte.

„Vicky, Harry, ich möchte euch für die Weihnachtsferien in den Grimmauldplace einladen. Ihr kommt mich besuchen und wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage zusammen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Harrys Freudenschrei erübrigte das obligatorische „Ja".

„Kommst du auch mit Onkel Sev?" Vic hatte sich mit der Antwort noch zurück gehalten.

„Ich denke nicht" antwortete Severus fest. „Ich habe hier genug Arbeit und kann nicht einfach Urlaub machen."

„Wirst du wenigstens an Weihnachten vorbei kommen und mit uns zusammen feiern?"

„Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Zeit. Und für ein sentimentales Fest wie Weihnachten schon gar nicht."

Für Vic war das Thema noch nicht abgehakt, trotzdem stimmte sie der Einladung ihres Vaters erst mal zu.

„Wie läuft eigentlich dein Training mit Marcus" erkundigte sich der Aufgabenbewusste Vater bei seiner Tochter.

„Gut, denke ich. Ich kann mich duellieren und den Imperius hab ich auch schon einmal gebrochen. Außerdem…" Weiter kam die nicht.

„Er hat dich unter den Imperius gestellt" schrie Sirius und seine Stimmer erinnerte an das knurren eines Hundes. „Wie kommt er dazu, so etwas zu tun? Das war nicht abgesprochen."

„Beruhig dich Sirius" bat Remus. „Severus und ich haben uns beraten und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen…"

„Ihr habt euch beraten? Ist ja wunderbar. Kamt ihr auch mal auf die Idee mich zu fragen, was ich davon halte?"

„Was hast du schon groß dazu zu sagen?" rief der Grund dieser hitzigen Diskussion. „Du warst, Überraschung, Überraschung, nicht da, als wir das mit Marcus besprochen haben. Also warum lange warten, wenn alle Stimmberechtigten anwesend sind."

Mit einem langen Schritt stand Sirius direkt vor seiner Tochter und funkelte sie an.

„Vergiss nicht, mit wem du redest. Trotz allem bin ich dein Vater und erwarte, nein, ich verlange, dass man mich in solch Schwerwiegende Entscheidungen einbezieht."

„Das" zischte die Schwarzhaarige, „hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen."

Die Worte seiner Tochter hatten ihn tief getroffen. Und sie ließen eine unbändige Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, sie so kläglich im Stich gelassen zu haben, dass er nicht dabei sein konnte, wenn etwas Entscheidendes in ihrem Leben passierte, nicht zusehen konnte, wie sie aufwächst. Doch zu all den Vorwürfen, die er sich selbst machte, auch noch mit ihren konfrontiert zu werden, brachte ihn so sehr in Rage, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst war.

Seine Augen funkelten zornig, sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen und ein aggressives Knurren entkam seiner Kehle. Er hob die Hände und machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne. 

Erschrocken wich Vic vor ihm zurück und prallte heftig gegen Fred, der sofort seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte.

Sie spürte, wie er schwer gegen ihren Rücken atmete.

Dann spürte die Schwarzhaarige einen höllischen Schmerz in der Wange und realisierte, dass das unangenehme Gefühl der Ohrfeige gefolgt war, die Sirius ihr gegeben hatte.

Ein empörtes Aufstöhnen ging durch den Raum, Fred riss das Mädchen noch weiter nach hinten, aus Angst, Sirius könnte sie noch einmal schlagen.

Doch Severus hatte sich schon schützend vor sie gestellt und flüsterte mit bebender Stimme:

„Wag es noch einmal Black und ich schick dich zu deinen Vorfahren."

„Genug" donnerte Albus in dem Moment. „Es reicht jetzt. Severus, steck deinen Zauberstab weg. Kinder, ihr kehrt bitte in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."

Harry wagte es nicht, seinen Paten anzufassen und eilte mit den anderen wortlos aus dem Raum.

* * *

Wütende Schreie ließen das Büro des Schulleiters erzittern. 

Severus und Sirius standen sich, rasend vor Wut, gegenüber und knallten sich Worte um die Ohren, als seien es Peitschen.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich einzumischen Schniefelus" giftete Black. „Misch dich nicht in meine Erziehung ein."

„Erziehung" höhnte Snape, „du kommst nach über 15 Jahren also endlich darauf, dass ein Kind mehr ist als ein Spielzeug, ja?"

Albus, Minerva und Remus standen daneben und folgten dem Schlagabtausch der beiden betroffen. In diesem Stadium der Wut konnte keiner mehr zu ihnen vordringen. Es blieb ihnen nur noch eins übrig: die Zauberstäbe der Kontrahenten im Auge behalten.

„Ich bin ihr Vater. Vergiss das nicht."

„Dass du meine Schwester geschwängert hast, macht dich noch lange nicht zu Victorias Vater" spie der dunkle Mann voller Zorn.

„Es ist an der Zeit, die Dinge wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken" erklärte Sirius. „Victoria wird zu mir ziehen und ich werde mich in Zukunft um sie kümmern. Ich hätte das schon längst tun sollen. Du wirst sie mir nicht entfremden, Snape."

„Das hast du schon ganz alleine geschafft, du erbärmlicher Rumtreiber. Dein Kind hat keinerlei Bezug zu dir. Das einzige, was sie für dich empfindet, ist Mitleid."

Severus wusste, dass das nicht wahr ist. Victoria liebte ihren Vater, auf ihre eigene Weise. Aber der dunkle Mann würde mit allen Mitteln kämpfen, sollte es nötig sein.

„Du denkst, dass sie dich mehr liebt als mich? Du denkst, dass sie bei dir bleiben will? Bei dir, dem sadistischen, kalten, unfairen Todesser? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dich als Vater siehst?" Sirius lachte verächtlich.

„Mehr, als sie dich jemals als Vater sehen wird" flüsterte Severus mit seiner patentierten Erstklässler-Heulkrampf-Stimme.

„Jetzt reicht es" mischte sich Minerva laut ein. Sie hatte sich zwischen Black und Snape gestellt, um deren Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Ihr verhaltet euch wie Kinder. Sirius, dass du dein Kind geschlagen hast, ist unverzeihlich. Die wichtigste Aufgabe eines Vaters ist es, sein Kind zu beschützen, es vor unheil zu bewahren. Du hast gegen diese oberste aller Regeln verstoßen. Damit musst du leben." Sie strafte ihn mit einem besonders enttäuschten Blick und ganz kurz war Sirius wieder 16 und gerade beim brechen der Schulregeln erwischt worden.

„Und du Severus" schwungvoll drehte sie sich zu Snape, „es ehrt dich, dass du so um das Wohl deiner Nichte besorgt bist. Aber wage es nie wieder, ernsthafte Morddrohungen gegen ein Mitglied des Ordens auszusprechen."

„Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt Minerva" mischte sich jetzt auch Remus ein. „Und auf die Gefahr hin, mir deinen Zorn zuzuziehen, es muss sein." Er legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein und drehte sich seinem besten Freund seit Schultagen zu. „Sirius, wir kennen und ein ganzes Leben lang. Wir haben zusammen den Tod von James und Lily überstanden und den Verrat von Wurmschwanz. Aber ich schwöre dir eins, solltest du es nur noch ein einziges Mal wagen, mein Patenkind zu schlagen, besuche ich dich zum nächsten Vollmond. Und den Wolfsbann-Trank werde ich dann zufällig vergessen haben."

Das Flackern in seinen Augen überzeugte auch das letzte Portrait im Büro.

„Du schlägst dich also auf Schniefelus Seite" stellte Sirius resignierend fest.

„In diesem Falle stehe ich auf Severus Seite, ja. Als du mich gebeten hast, Vickys Pate zu werden, habe ich geschworen, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um sie zu beschützen. Und wenn du es bist, vor dem ich sie schützen muss, dann soll es so sein."

Sirius konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Würdest du für Harry nicht das gleiche tun?" meldete sich Minerva wieder zu Wort.

„Doch" flüsterte Sirius. „Ich würde mein Leben für ihn geben, wie ich es für James gegeben hätte."

„Was bist du nur für ein Mensch" polterte Severus. „Für Potter würdest du von der nächsten Klippe springen und deine Tochter misshandelst du. Deine Prioritäten sich bedenklich, selbst für einen Black."

„Unterstell ihm nicht, dass er Harry Vicky vorzieht" rügte Remus ihn sanft. „Wir wissen alle, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Wissen wir das, ja?" schnaubte Snape. „Das hat sich eben aber ganz anders angehört."

„Sirius und Harry haben eine besondere Bindung zu einander. Und Victoria hat es ihrem Vater auch nie leicht gemacht, wieder ein Teil ihres Lebens zu werden. Sie stößt ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit vor den Kopf, wirft ihm seine Abwesenheit vor und provoziert ihn, wo sie nur kann. Sie unterstellt ihm die Irrsinnigsten Sachen und sucht in jedem seiner Versuche, ihr näher zu kommen, ein böswilliges Motiv. Harry hat Sirius mit offenen Armen empfangen und klammert sich verzweifelt an den Menschen, der seinem Vater am nächsten stand. Es ist verständlich, dass sich Sirius an Harry orientiert, wenn Victoria ihn so vehement von sich stößt."

McGonagalls Ausführungen wurden von einem wütenden Schnauben unterbrochen.

Tadelnd wand sie sich ihrem Kollegen aus Slytherin zu, doch der war dieses eine Mal unschuldig.

Vic hatte unbemerkt das Büro betreten und stand, mit verschränkten Armen und hochrotem Kopf, in der Tür und blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Victoria, wieso bist du hier" herrschte Snape sie an. „Der Direktor hat sich doch verständlich genug ausgedrückt, oder?"

„Ja, dass hat er" zischte sie. „Aber ich habe auch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was ihr über mich redet. Und was ich so gehört habe ist wirklich interessant."

„Vicky, ich wollte dich nicht schlagen. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte verzeih mit." Sirius war auf seine Tochter zugegangen und umarmte sie. Stocksteif ließ sie es über sich ergehen.

„Zeig mir, was ich angerichtet habe. Tut deine Wange sehr weh?"

„Lass das, mir geht es gut." Unwirsch schlug sie seine Hand weg.

Die Backe war angeschwollen und ihre Lippe blutete, dass war nicht zu bestreiten. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass jemand ihre Schmerzen bemerkte. Werder die physischen, noch die seelischen. Sirius wollte die Verletzungen heilen, doch wieder stieß sie seine Hand von sich. 

„Komm her" forderte Severus sie streng auf.

Widerwillig folgte die Schwarzhaariger dieser Anweisung.

Als sie in Reichweite war, griff er nach ihrem Kinn und begutachtete das geschundene Fleisch.

Einen wink mit dem Zauberstab später und die Wange hatte wieder eine normale Größe und die Lippe war geheilt.

„Geh jetzt zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und bleib da."

Sie war schon halb draußen, als Snape sie noch einmal zurück rief.

„10 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Missachtung einer Anweisung des Schulleiters."

„Ja Sir."

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ sie das Büro.

Sirius hatte die Szene mit offenem Mund verfolgt und brachte sich nur schwer dazu, den Mund wieder zu schließen.

Dann machte er ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf seinen Erzfeind zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Dieser bedachte die Hand mit einem typischen Snape-Blick.

Sirius rang mit um die richtigen Worte, doch er fand keine.

Und das brauchte er auch nicht.

Der dunkle Mann war selbst kein Freund großer Reden und nickte verstehend.


	10. Die blutende Schlange mal anders

So, gleich im Anschluss das nächste Kapitel.

Aber vorher noch ein wenig Werbung:

Die Schreiberlinge sind eine echt nette Truppe und sie freuen sich über jeden Neuzugang. Schaut doch einfach mal in ihrem Forum vorbei: http/schreiberlinge.winterwitch.de/forum/ Hier findet ihr Infos zu den Autoren, nette Diskussionen, den Link zum Chat und vieles, vieles mehr… Es lohnt sich…

* * *

Kapitel 10:

Die blutende Schlange mal anders….

„Bluten sollst du, verdammte Schlange. Um Gnade wirst du winseln und ich werde es genießen. Ich werde dir dein Herz heraus reißen und an deinen Gemeinschaftsraum nageln. Hörst du mich, Natter, meine Rache wird schrecklich sein."

Endlose Minuten bebte der Turm der Löwen schon unter hysterischem Gebrüll. Die Erstklässler hatten sich ängstlich in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums gedrängt, die Drittklässler tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und die oberen Jahrgänge pressten sich entnervt Kissen auf die Ohren.

„Musst du jedes Mal so verdammt theatralisch werden, wenn du wütend bist?" stöhnte Harry genervt und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er Ginny und sich mit einem Muffliato belegen sollte.

„Ich bin nicht wütend" giftete Vic. „Ich verfalle gerade in einen Blutrausch und überlege, an welchen Ecken in den Kerkern ich das Blut dieses verfluchten Frettchens verteilen werde. Und ich bin nicht theatralisch."

„Überhaupt nicht" flüsterte Hermine witzlos.

„Komm wieder runter Vic, so schlimm war es auch nicht" leierte Ginny die übliche Ansprache runter. „Du wirst es überleben."

„Ich schon aber der Name Malfoy wird unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht sein, wenn ich mit ihrem Stammhalter fertig bin. Ich verarbeite ihn zu Eulenkeksen und füttere Onkel Severus Eulen damit. Ich werde…"

Wenn Victoria Snape erst mal so richtig in Fahrt war, konnte es durchaus Stunden dauern, bis sie ihr gesamtes Pulver verschossen hatte.

Der Auslöser ihres Wutanfalls war kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Eisprinz von Slytherin, persönlicher Schützling ihres Onkels und Nagel zu ihrem Sarg.

Seit Lucius Malfoy vom Zaubermagot persönlich von allen Anklagepunkten, die sich über mehrere Meter Pergament erstreckten, freigesprochen wurde, trug sein Spross die Nase noch höher. Draco hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, die verhassten Gryffindor in ihre Schranken zu weisen und das mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.

Der neuste Schlag unter die Gürtellinie der furchtlosen Löwen war im Prinzip durchaus witzig.

Malfoy hatte sämtliche Erstklässer der Schule mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihre Haare in Silber und Grün erstrahlen ließ. Bisher war es McGonagall noch nicht gelungen, den Schaden zu beheben, der Eisprinz wehrte alle Anschuldigungen ab, die Frischlinge liefen seit 2 Tagen Werbung für Slytherin und Victoria tobte, schrie und schimpfte. Doch es half nichts. Die Farbe ließ sich nicht auswaschen, nicht überzaubern und auch die Tränke, die Severus halbherzig gebraut hatte, konnten die ursprünglichen Haarfarben nicht zurück bringen.

Hermine war sogar so weit gegangen, sich eine Erstklässlerin zu schnappen und ihr eine Muggel Haarfärbung auf den Kopf zu klatschen. Nach 5 Minuten Erlösung profilierten sich die verabscheuten Farben der Schlangen wieder auf dem Haupt der in Tränen aufgelösten Meredith White.

Allerdings würde diese Demütigung alleine nicht ausreichen, um eine waschechte Snape aus der Fassung zu bringen. Der letzte Tropfen, der den Kessel zum überlaufen gebracht hatte, war von Severus „Judas" Snape gekommen. Ein Tropfen in Form von Nachsitzen, welches er Hermine hatte zukommen lassen, dafür, dass sie Neville mal wieder aus der Patsche helfen und ihre Klassenkameraden vor dem Gifttod bewahren wollte.

„Einen Monat, weil du ihm und uns den Arsch gerettet hast" polterte Vic weiter. „Das ist nicht normal. Hermine, gib mir die Schulordnung, irgendwo muss doch stehen, dass er das nicht machen kann. Oder besser, geh in die Bibliothek und recherchier das. Er kann dich doch nicht Nachsitzen lassen, weil du verhindert hast, dass die Bewohnerzahl von Hogwarts rapide absinkt."

„Er kann und er hat" stellte Hermine klar. „Ich werde es überleben. Und seinen Gewohnheiten zum trotz hat er mir noch nicht mal Hauspunkte abgezogen."

„Schick ihm doch einen Obstkorb als Dankeschön" schlug die Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch vor.

„Gute Idee" grübelte Hermine. „Mag der Professor lieber Äpfel oder Bananen?"

„Argh."

„Es ist zu lustig, wenn Mine und Vic sich streiten" flüsterte Ron, der das Schauspiel fasziniert zwischen Harry und seiner Schwester beobachtete.

„Ja" antwortete der Junge, der lebt. „Unsere Mine ist wirklich aufgeblüht. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Wenn du nicht mit den dummen Sprüchen aufhörst Harry, wird aus der Junge, der lebt, „der Junge, der mal gelebt hat". Ich werde da weiter machen, wo Voldemort aufgehört hat."

„Und diese Sarkasmuskiste hat sie auch total drauf" hauchte Ron ehrfürchtig.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte Hermine nervös gegen die Tür von Professor Snapes Labor. Von heute an würde sie das die nächsten 30 Tage tun. Sie sollte sich also lieber daran gewöhnen.

„Reinkommen" forderte der Laborherr von innen wirsch auf.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape" grüßte die Verurteilte höfflich. „Ich bin wegen meiner Strafarbeit hier."

„Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind" giftete der dunkle Mann. „Kommen Sie rein und machen Sie die Tür zu, ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

„_Dann lassen Sie mich doch einfach wieder gehen"_ dachte Hermine, folgte aber der Anweisung.

„Sie werden sich das durchlesen" forderte er sie auf und schob ihr einige Pergamente über den Tisch zu.

Nachdem sie sie aufmerksam gelesen hatte, sah sie ihn verwundert an.

„Das sind alles Rezepte für Tränke, Sir."

„Wie äußerst scharfsinnig Sie doch sind" höhnte er. „An diesen Tränken experimentiere ich zurzeit und Sie werden mir dabei helfen."

„Ich darf mit Ihnen an Tränken forschen?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Nein, ich werde forschen und Sie werden die Zutaten vorbereiten. Da Sie, zu meinem Leidwesen, ein nicht zu bestreitendes Talent in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens aufweisen können, bin ich bereit, über meinen Schatten zu springen und Sie zu in meine Forschungen einzubeziehen…"

„_Ich hoffe, Sie brechen sich dabei kein Bein."_

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass Sie auch nur in die Nähe meiner Kessel kommen dürfen. Sie werden sich nicht mehr als zwei Schritte von der Arbeitsfläche entfernen, den Mund halten und keine nervigen Fragen stellen. Verstanden?"

„Sicher, Professor Snape."

„Gut. Dann können Sie jetzt anfangen, die Mondscheinwurzel nach meinen Vorgaben zu zerkleinern."

Snape drehte sich mit wehender Robe zu den aufgestellten Kesseln und zündete unter einem nach dem anderen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ein Feuer an.

Das Rezept besagte, dass die Wurzeln in genau 3cm breite Stücke geschnitten werden mussten. Der Professor konnte seiner Schülerin ein beifälliges Schnauben nicht verwehren, als sie ihm die akribisch genau geschnittene Zutat reichte.

„Sehr schön, wenigstens verstehen Sie, was Sie tun sollen. Damit haben Sie schon einmal einen großen Vorteil Ihren beschränkten Hauskameraden gegenüber."

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass ich den Mund halte und Sie sich die abfälligen Kommentare über Gryffindor verkneifen? Ich weiß, Sie halten uns für arrogant, selbstherrlich, dumm und einfältig. Aber Sie brauchen mir das nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben."

Die Augenbraue des Professors schnellte verwundert nach oben. Wann war Granger so mutig geworden, ihm die Stirn zu bieten? Noch im zweiten Jahr konnte er sie dazu bringen, heulend den Raum zu verlassen. Wo war die kleine Heulsuse hin?

„Ich denke nicht von allen Gryffindor, dass sie arrogant, selbstherrlich, dumm und einfältig sind, Miss Granger" schnurrte er mit trügerischer Sanftheit.

„Stimmt. Victoria ist bestimmt weder dumm noch einfältig" bestätigte Hermine.

„Zuweilen aber durchaus arrogant und selbstherrlich" fügte Severus an und schmunzelte leicht.

Hermine, die in Gelächter ausgebrochen war, blieb die Luft weg. Hatten die Mundwinkel des Professors tatsächlich die Richtung geändert? Zeigten sie wirklich für einen kleinen Moment nicht auf seine Schuhe? Bei Merlin, er hatte gelächelt.

„Victoria ist nicht die einzige Ausnahmen in ihrem Haus" murmelte er geheimnisvoll.

Hatte er ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Wollte er sie nur auf den Arm nehmen? 

Hermine rasten Gedanken wie Rennbesen durch den Kopf und ihr wurde schwindelig. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer passenden Antwort, durchwühlte ihre Erinnerung nach einem lockeren Spruch, den sie ihm zuwerfen und damit als Siegerin hervorgehen könnte.

„So hat jedes Haus seine Schüler, die sich von der Masse abheben, Professor."

Der war gut. Diese Antwort sagte alles und nichts. Würde er es falsch verstehen? Vielleicht als Flirtversuch? Panik stieg in ihr hoch.

„Machen Sie sich eigentlich immer so viele Gedanken?" fragte Severus und Hermine wusste nicht, was er meinte.

Dann kam die Erkenntnis.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf, Sir" forderte sie streng. „Es schickt sich nicht, unerlaubt in den Köpfen seiner Mitmenschen zu schnüffeln."

„Wollen Sie mich jetzt Sitte und Anstand lehren, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Überheblichkeit und die schwarzen Augen funkelten…amüsiert?

„Nichts liegt mir fernen, Professor Snape. Ein Mann von Ehre, wie Sie es sind, weiß doch genau, wie er sich einer Dame gegenüber verhalten muss, nicht wahr?"

„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?" grollte er bedrohlich.

„Ich?" Hermine schenkte ihm ihren unschuldigsten Blick. „Merlin bewahre."

„Wieso lasse ich mir das eigentlich von Ihnen gefallen?" murmelte er vor sich hin. In letzter Zeit ließ er sich definitiv zu viel von vorwitzigen Löwinnen auf der Nase herum tanzen. Erst seine Nichte, dann Minerva und jetzt auch noch diese unverbesserliche Alleswisserin Hermine Granger. Wo sollte das noch hinführen?

„Während Sie sich entscheiden, ob ich ihre Worte als Annäherungsversuch auslege oder nicht, könnten Sie so nett sein, die nächsten Zutaten vorzubereiten."

Derweilen im Gemeinschaftsraum:

Victoria hatte sich wieder beruhigt und hing mittlerweile lustlos quer über einem Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin. Harry und Ginny teilten sich den Sessel rechts daneben, Ron und Lavender das Sofa auf der anderen Seite.

„Geht das auch leiser?" fragte die Schwarzhaarige genervt aber wohl wissend, dass die beiden Paare sie nicht wirklich wahrnahmen.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert" murmelte sie ob der Ignoranz.

Sie rief nach Wendy, einer der Hauselfen, die die Familie Snape schon seit Generationen begleitete und während der Schulzeit in Hogwarts arbeitete und ließ sich noch einen schwarzen Tee bringen. Normalerweise vermied sie es tunlichst, die Hauselfen zu bemühen, aber wenn ihre Freunde sie schon ignorierten, konnte sie ruhig das verwöhnte, reinblütige Kind raushängen lassen, dass man ihr oft nachsagte und das sie im Grunde auch war. Was wollte man auch sein, wenn man in direkter Linie blutsverwandt mit zwei der ältesten Zaubererfamilie war?

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und meinem Bruder?" Ginny hatte es geschafft, sich von dem geturtel mit Harry zu lösen und widmete der einsamen Freundin ihre begehrte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was soll zwischen Ron und mir schon laufen? Du siehst doch, dass er mir für Lavender das Herz gebrochen hat." 

„Dummerchen" lachte die Weasley. „Ich meine Fred. Gehst du immer noch auf Distanz?"

„Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?" Die Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. 

„Deswegen frag ich ja." Dem Ton nach könnte man meinen, Ginny spräche mit einem Kleinkind. „Ich dachte, nach dem Kuss in der Großen Halle hätte sich was ergeben."

„Das war nur Motivation für das Spiel" erklärte Vic desinteressiert.

„Ach so". Harry mischte sich jetzt auch noch ein. „Dann war das, was ihr nach dem Halloweenball gemacht habt, auch nur ein Ansporn, ja? Aber für was, frag ich mich."

Er grinste überlegen und seine Freundin verfiel in hysterisches Kichern. Victoria derweil lief rot an, etwas, das selten bis nie passierte, aber wenn, dann spulte sie die komplette Farbpalette rot runter.

„Ihr habt das mitbekommen?" fragte sie erschrocken. Was konnte es peinlicheres geben. Sie würde die Gedächtnisse der beiden verändern müssen. Sie würde ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

„Es war nicht zu überhören" erklärte Harry, da Ginny nicht fähig war zu reden. 

„Was war nicht zu überhören" wollte Ron abwesend wissen.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, zischte Vic: „Ein Wort Potter und ich schick dich ohne Absender ins Jenseits."

„Nichts Ron, schon vorbei." Harry wusste also, was besser für seine Gesundheit war.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit Fred?" nahm Ginny den ursprünglichen Faden wieder auf. 

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber: Was soll sein? Ich hab heute Morgen erfreut festgestellt, dass die Furunkel in Mariettas Gesicht abgeheilt sind. Diese Tatsache hat sie so beflügelt, dass sie sich sofort wieder an Fred geschmissen hat. Ihm schien das zu gefallen."

„Und deswegen gibst du auf. Kann ich gut verstehen. Gegen Marietta hast du keine Chance." Ein lauernder Ausdruck schmückte Ginnys hübsches Gesicht. „Ihre blonden Locken sind der Hammer und ihr grünen Augen erst. Was würde ich dafür geben, ihre süße Stupsnase zu haben."

„Ihre Haare sind nicht lockig sondern buschig, ihre Augen wässrig und für den Kolben, denn du Nase nennst, würde ich keinen Knut geben" knurrte Vic ungehalten.

Ginnys Rechnung schien aufzugehen, trotzdem setzte sie noch einen drauf. 

„Marietta muss unheimlich gut in Zaubertränke sein, das hab ich jedenfalls gehört. Kein Wunder, schließlich ist sie in Ravenclaw."

„Ich wette, sie kann den Trank der lebenden Toten nicht von einem Aufpäppeltrank unterscheiden und einen Bezoar würde sie nicht mal erkennen, wenn er ihr in ihre dicke Nase beißt. Und nach Ravenclaw kommen nur charakterlose Kinder, die keine Freunde haben."

„Sogar Professor Snape soll sie schon gelobt haben." Der letzte Schlag war Punktgenau platziert. 

„Was meinst du Ginny" Victoria grübelte offensichtlich über etwas Entscheidendes. „Wie stehen die Chance, dass du noch mal stolperst und sich aus Versehen ein weiterer Furunkulus löst?"

„Sehr gut, würde ich sagen" prophezeite Ginny. „Aber denkst du wirklich, dass du das nötig hast?"

„Nicht wirklich" lachte Victoria. „Aber sicher ist sicher."


	11. Du kannst alles von mir haben

_So, ohne langes Vorgeschwafel geht's weiter._

_Ich will euch nur schnell noch mal die Schreiberlinge ans Herz legen. Ein netter Verein, ganz liebe Leute und jede Menge klasse FanFics._

**attack:** Auch ein Severus Snape kann halbherzig brauen. Besonders, wenn er darum geht, der Gryffindor eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen. Natürlich hat Hermine etwas gegen das Nachsitzen. Würdest du freiwillig bei Snape nachsitzen wollen? Warte, ich zieh die Frage zurück ;-) Und ja, die Kiste kann man im Versandhaus bestellen, aber das hast du nicht nötig, vertrau mir…Forschungen im Bett? Irgendwie eine Snape-Krankheit, aber ich will ja nicht zuviel über das nächste Chap verraten ;-)..- Wo die Liebe hinfällt, mein geliebter Illing, da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Keine Sorge, du wirst noch mehr HG/SS lesen, aber nicht sofort, dass dauert noch etwas. Ich befürchte, ich hab ein Mammut-Projekt geschaffen. Lass den armen Sirius leben, ich brauch ihn noch…Klar liebst du Sec mehr als Sirius, ich ja auch. Jetzt wird's wieder emotional, aber die Fastenzeit ist vorbei und du darfst Schoki essen, viel Spaß.

**Lucy-the-Ripper:** Ja, Sirius ist noch in Hogwarts, Kapitel 9 spielt direkt nach dem Sieg gegen Slytherin. Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass das nicht erkenntlich genug ist –seufz- aber was soll ich machen ;-) Hermine/Snape?? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?? –bösegrins- würde ich NIEMALS machen… Aber lies doch einfach selbst, wie es weiter geht ;-)

**lufa:** Ich hab mich beeilt, hat aber doch länger gedauert, tut mir leid. Ja, Vics Sarkasmus ist schon was Feines ;-) Bei ihr kann ich mich so richtig austoben, das liebe ich so an ihr. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap.

**Torumaus:** Schön, dass meine bescheidene Geschichte dir gefällt. Mein Ziel ist es auch, die Leser zum lachen zu bringen. Ich lache selber gerne bei FF, deswegen ist meine auch teilweise nicht sehr ernst. Hach, die Liebe hat Vic halt vollkommen überrannt, aber keine Sorge, sie rennt ihm nicht mehr lange hinterher. Ich würde Sirius ja gerne wieder zurück schicken, aber ich brauche ihn noch. Er wird bald wieder normal, versprochen. Viel Spaß.

**Hexchen:** -knuddel- Alles klar bei dir? Ja, ich kann Vic auch immer vor mir sehen, wenn sie einen ihrer Anfälle bekommt. Und die wird sie auch weiter bekommen. Wie du schon richtig erkannt hast, sie hat das Temperament ihres Onkels. Aber selber brauen? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden sehn. Jetzt erst mal viel Spaß.

**Kat:** -katanspringtundknuddel- Mein Rettungsboot, da bist du ja. Du bringst mich mal wieder zum erröten. Wie machst du das nur immer? Du verlangst nach mehr und bekommst es natürlich auch. Ja, Fred wird schon sehr sehr bald merken, dass Marietta nix für ihn is ;-) Nee, ALK ist kein Ausrede meine geliebte Kat, nimm es dir zu Herzen. Du hast uns an einer gemeinen Stelle geclifft ;-) Knuddel den schnarchenden Draco mal ne Runde von mir, so süß wie er immer im schlaf knurrt. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**silbergold:** Schön das dir meine bescheidene Geschichte gefällt und das du lachen konntest freut mich noch mehr. Das wünsch ich mir immer. Viel Spaß beim „mehr".

* * *

Kapitel 11:

_Du kannst alles von mir haben_

Als Hermine kurze Zeit später von ihrer Strafarbeit zurückkam, war sie still und in sich gekehrt. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, sie aufzumuntern, wollten Harry und Ron Professor Snapes Labor stürmen und ihn zur Rede stellen, was er mit Hermine gemacht hatte.

„Er hat nichts mit mir angestellt" versicherte Hermine zum hundertsten Mal. „Ich bin nur einfach müde."

„Er hat dich zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt" behauptete Harry. „"Professor" Schnief…"

„Erhöhte Vorsicht, Harry James Potter" drohte Victoria.

Normalerweise hatte sie nichts dagegen, wenn man ihrem Onkel gemeine Kosenamen gab, sie selbst gehörte zu den kreativsten Erfindern. Nur eins konnte sie nicht leiden. Wenn man ihn Schniefelus nannte. Selbst Sirius bemühte sich, Severus in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mit der Beschimpfung aus Schultagen anzusprechen.

Sollte es doch mal jemand wagen, verschwand sämtlicher Sarkasmus und Witz von ihrer Zunge und es blieb nackte Anfeindung.

Remus hatte sein Patenkind, nach einigen Gläsern Rosenwein, mal gefragt, wieso sie so untypisch reagierte. Die Antwort war, dass Victoria sich schämte. Sie schämte sich für ihren Vater, für ihren Paten und deren Freunde und dafür, wie grausam sie, trotz dem Lob von allen Seiten, zu manchen ihrer Mitschüler gewesen waren. Das letzte Überbleibsel aus vereinten Rumtreibertagen erinnerte sie daran und machte sie wütend. Sie liebte ihren Vater, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte (oder konnte) und auch ihrem Paten gehörte ein großer Teil ihres Herzens. Bruchstücke, im vergleich zu Severus Anteil. Es war kein Geheimnis, wie sehr den dunklen Mann diese Anspielung auf sein Äußeres verletzte, auch heute noch, wo nichts mehr an ihm „schleimig" war. Severus hatte Victoria aufgenommen, aufgezogen, finanziert und zu dem gemacht, was sie heute war: Ein lebensfrohes, offenherziges Mädchen mit den Starallüren eines Einzelkindes. Das mindeste an Dank, was sie ihm dafür zukommen lassen konnte, war, dafür zu Sorgen, dass man ihn mit einem Mindestmaß an Respekt behandelte. Und „Schniefelus" war weit entfernt von diesem Mindestmaß.

„Man sollte meinen" sagte Harry gespielt pikiert, „das du mehr von deinem Vater hast als die Haare. Sirius ist der Erfinder von Schnie…" böser Blick. Ganz, ganz böser Blick. „…diesem netten Spitznamen. Mach deinen Vater einmal Stolz und führ sein Erbe fort."

„Das tust du doch schon Harry" antwortete Vic mit falschem Lächeln. „Du bist so gut darin, deinem Paten Freude zu bereiten, da will ich mich nicht einmischen."

„Oh bitte" höhnte Harry. „Eifersucht steht dir ganz und gar nicht. Seit wann bist du so Stutenbissig was die Aufmerksamkeit von deinem Vater angeht?"

„Seit du unbedingt überleben musstest und ich den Titel „Alleinerbe" abgeben musste. Konntest du dich nicht für das Wohl der Zaubererwelt opfern?"

„Du meinst bestimmt zu deinem Wohl" warf Ginny grinsend ein.

Wenn Harry und Victoria langweilig war, fingen sie stets dasselbe Spiel an.

„Das beides Hand in Hand geht ist nicht meine Schuld" verteidigte sich die Schwarzhaarige. „Ich hab bis zu jenem Tag gedacht, dass Harry drauf geht und nur mein Name in Daddys Testament steht. Ich muss meine Enttäuschung erst überwinden."

„Du musst nur mit Harry teilen" lachte Ron. „Ich mit 6 anderen Geschwistern."

„So wie ich Sankt Potter kenne, schleicht er sich auch bei euch noch ein."

„Oh Vic" lachte Harry. „Wenn ich dich nicht schon so lange kenne würde, wäre ich jetzt wirklich sauer. Sankt Potter? Seit wann so Slytherin?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte gekünstelt.

„Im Gegensatz zu Malfoy meine ich es liebevoll. Sei nicht böse, ich habe nur immer noch schlechte Laune."

„Du hast schon seit einigen Tagen eine merkwürdige Laune" erinnerte Hermine. „Das heute war nur die Spitze des Zauberstabs. Was ist los?"

Sorgsam sah sich Vic im Raum um, um sicher zu stellen, dass keine ungebetenen Zuhörer da waren.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber Sirius reagiert auf keine meiner Eulen. 6 Stück hab ich ihm schon geschickt und alle kamen sie ohne Antwort zurück. Ich hab mich für das, was ich gesagt habe, entschuldigt und gefragt, ob ich trotzdem in den Ferien zu ihm kommen kann. Anscheinend will er nicht."

„Sag das nicht" wehrte Hermine ab. „Vielleicht weiß er nicht, was er schreiben soll. Vielleicht haben die Auroren die Eulen auch abgefangen und vergessen, ihm die Briefe zu geben. Vielleicht…"

„…hat er auch keine Feder zur Hand" unterbrach Harry, weil Hermine stockte. „Es kann viele Gründe haben, dass er nicht antwortet. Es muss nicht gleich heißen, dass er dich nicht an Weihnachten bei sich haben will. Wart einfach ab."  
"Du hast leicht reden. Du weißt schließlich, wo du die Feiertage verbringst. Ich seh mich schon alleine in der Großen Halle sitzen."

„Wenn Sirius sich nicht meldet, kommst du einfach mit zu uns" bot Ginny an.

„Oder du bleibst mit mir zusammen hier" sagte Hermine leise.

„Wieso mit dir?" Ron verstand nicht, wieso Hermine im Schloss bleiben wollte.

„Meine Eltern sind, gleich nachdem sie mich zum Bahnhof gebracht haben, nach Westafrika geflogen, um dort in einem Flüchtlingslager zu helfen. Dort kann man ihre Hilfe als Ärzte gut gebrauchen und es gib so viel für sie zu tun, dass sie nicht nach Hause kommen können. Also werde ich Weihnachten hier bleiben."

„Das ist scheiße" sprach Ron den Gedanken aller aus.

„Nein, ist es nicht" stellte sie klar. „Die Menschen dort brauchen jede helfende Hand, um überleben zu können. Und das ist wichtiger, als Weihnachten mit der Familie zu verbringen."

Ihre Freunde nickten verstehend.

„Du kannst mit mir und Vic" das „und" betonte Harry besonders, „zu Sirius kommen, wenn du willst. Sein Haus ist groß genug und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht dagegen haben wird."

Hermine lächelte dankbar. „Weihnachten mit der Familie."

Harry schickte am gleichen Abend noch einen langen Brief an Sirius ab. Er schrieb, dass Hermine in den Ferien alleine im Schloss bleiben würde, das Gryffindor das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw mit 230 zu 110 gewonnen hatte, das die junge Aurorin Tonks immer öfter in Hogwarts gesehen wurde und er ließ auch Draco Malfoys gelungenen Scherz nicht aus. Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen und erinnerte Sirius am Schluss, trotz der Bitte von Victoria, es nicht zu tun, dass sie auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete und dass er sie ihr möglichst bald geben sollte, schließlich war Weihnachten nur noch 4 Wochen entfernt.

* * *

Zwei Tage hörte Harry nichts von seinem Paten, auch bei ihm war Hedwig ohne Nachricht zurückgekommen und langsam machte er sich Gedanken.

Erst am späten Abend des dritten Tages klopfte eine schwarze Maskeneule an das Fenster zu seinem Schlafsaal. Der Vogel brachte die ersehnte Antwort von Sirius.

Er lud Hermine herzlich ein, mit in den Grimmauldplaz zu kommen, beglückwünschte Harry zum Sieg über Hufflepuff und verfluchte den jungen Malfoy aufs übelste. Außerdem entschuldigte er sich dafür, nicht gleich geantwortet zu haben. Ein übereifriger, junger Auror, der ihn in den letzten Tagen „bewacht" hatte, hatte sich geweigert, ihm die Briefe von Vic und Harry auszuhändigen. Erst als Moody zur Wachablösung gekommen war und dem jungen Kollegen in typischer Manier die Leviten gelesen hatte, war der Nachwuchs bereit gewesen, ihm die Post zu geben. Hermine hatte also mal wieder recht gehabt.

Kaum hatte Harry die letzten Zeilen mit einem lieben „Bis in ein paar Wochen Großer" gelesen, hörte er seinen Namen.

„Harry" schrie jemand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du noch wach bist. Komm endlich runter, du ungehorsamer, liebenswerter Kerl" schrie eine andere Stimme.

„Potter" wieder die erste Stimme und Vic hörte sich jetzt definitiv ungeduldig an. „Sitzt du auf deinen Ohren?"

„Verdammte Scheiße" mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein, diesmal männlich. „Könnt ihr mal die Klappe halten? Es gibt Menschen, die wollen in Ruhe lernen."

„Das wäre das erste Mal, dass du freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand nimmst Fred" rief Hermine lachend.

„Ist halt nicht jeder so ein Streber wie du" maulte der Weasley zurück und knallte seine Tür zu. Dann riss er sie noch einmal auf. „Und ich bin George." Wieder knallte die Tür.

Harry war grinsend die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter geschlendert und traf auf Hermine und Victoria, die beide ein Stück Pergament in den Händen hielten.

„Ich hab dich doch gebeten, Sirius nicht darauf anzusprechen" klagte die Schwarzhaarige ihn an. „Er hat sich tausend Mal bei mir entschuldigt und gesagt, dass ich dich nicht extra auf ihn hätte loslassen müssen."

„Und wieso schickt Sirius mir eine offizielle Einladung, die Ferien bei ihm zu verbringen?" setzte Hermine nach.

Der Junge, der lebt, schenkte ihnen sein berühmtes Draufgänger-Lächeln: Leicht arrogant, verschmitzt und absolut anbetungswürdig.

„Kann sein, dass ich den einen oder anderen Kommentar in meinem Brief über die Not zweier jungen Damen verloren habe." Er zwinkerte. Und verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Stürmisch fielen ihm beide um den Hals.

„Danke, danke, danke" riefen sie gleichzeitig.

Plötzlich polterte es laut. Erschrocken drehten sich die drei um und suchten nach der Ursache. Als sie sie gefunden hatten, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Fred Weasley, einwandfrei an den kleinen „F´s" auf seiner Boxershort identifiziert, lag, nur mit selbiger und einem Gryffindorshirt bekleidet, auf dem Boden vor der Treppe und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Bin wohl auf Harrys Schleimspur ausgerutscht" ulkte er und rappelte sich auf.

„Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, warum ihr zu später Stunde noch so einen Lärm veranstaltet?"

„Wir freuen uns" erklärte Hermine unnötig.

„Das sehe ich und mir ist der Grund egal. Könntet ihr euch vielleicht leiser freuen? George und ich arbeiten gerade an einer Erweiterung der Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien und eure kleine Party nervt ungemein."

„Experimentiert ihr immer in Unterwäsche?" wollte Vic wissen. „Wenn ja, stell ich mich sofort als Übungsobjekt zur Verfügung."

„Süße, wenn du willst, wird dieser perfekte Körper nicht an dir sondern mit dir üben." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte deutete Fred auf seinen flachen Bauch.

„Hat Marietta da nicht auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?" fragte sie lauernd. Nicht, dass sie sich davon abschrecken lassen würde.

„Du meinst die kleine mit den Furunkeln im Gesicht? Da hat meine Schwester wirklich saubere Arbeit geleistet. Aber was soll mit ihr sein?"

„Nichts, ich dachte nur, so wir ihr flirtet, dass da was läuft." Den uninteressierten, teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck beherrschte Vic fast so gut wie ihr Onkel, der Erfinder.

„Wie bitte?" Die Augenbrauen des Weasleys wurden eins, so weit zog er sie zusammen. „Sie macht mich an aber ich interessiere mich nicht die Bohne für sie. Aber wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Es interessiert mich nicht" wehrte Vic ab. „Mir ist das egal. Ich dachte nur, weil, ach, vergiss es einfach." Verdammt, er hatte sie durchschaut. Sie musste dringend ihre Taktik ändern.

„Oh nein, ich werde nichts vergessen. Vor allem nicht unser kleines Abenteuer nach der Halloween-Feier." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" quiekte Victoria während Harry spöttisch lachte.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Oder soll ich deine Erinnerungen ein wenig auffrischen? Du hast dich beschwert, dass die Quidditch-Kleidung aus so vielen Teilen besteht. Hast du eigentlich bei Dumbledore schon beantragt, dass wir nackt spielen?"

Panisch riss sie die Augen auf und blickte gehetzt zu Harry, der die linke Augenbraue angehoben hatte und Hermine, deren Mund offen stand.

Innerlich schlug Vic den Kopf gegen eine imaginäre Wand.

„Noch nicht" hauchte sie. _„Wie intelligent Victoria. Fang doch noch ein bisschen an zu sabbern, dann denkt er endgültig, dass du einen an der Waffel hast."_

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es uns ein wenig gemütlich machen?" holte Fred sie wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Harry, Mine, schön, dass ihr da seid. Noch schöner wäre es aber, wenn ihr jetzt verschwindet. Vic und ich müssen, glaub ich, etwas besprechen."

Erwartungsvoll nickte er zur Treppe.

„Ja, natürlich" beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen und zog Harry, der keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, mit sich.

„So, endlich alleine" sagte Fred zufrieden, als die beiden verschwunden waren. „Setzten wir uns doch."

Vic ignorierte seine Aufforderung und erklärte mit verdächtig hoher Stimme:

„Ich fühl mich wohl wo ich stehe."

„Okay, das wird schwerer als erwartet" stöhnte der Zwilling, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Vic.

Dann fasste er sie an beiden Schultern und drückte sanft zu.

„_Super, jetzt bekomm ich, mal wieder, einen Korb von Fred Weasley. So, wie die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft vor mir. Was solls, wenigstens kann Onkel Severus wieder ruhig schlafen. Ich könnte heulen."_

Fred, der ihre Gedanken zum Glück nicht kannte, lächelte sie warm an.

„Ich fand die Halloween-Feier wirklich schön. Vor allem, weil du meine Begleitung warst. Und das, was danach passiert ist, bereue ich kein bisschen."

„_Bring es hinter mich Weasley und verschwinde dann einfach, damit ich auf der Stelle im Boden versinken kann. Und bitte Ginny und Hermine, die Bruchstücke meines Stolzes aufzusammeln."_

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll" redete er weiter und Vic, ganz in Gedanken, hörte ihm kaum zu. „Aber ich will keine, man nennt es, glaub ich, Affäre, mit dir."

„_Er holt aus zum vernichtenden Schlag. Mach es bitte, bitte, kurz. Ich bin allergisch gegen Demütigungen."_

„Ich will mehr, verstehst du?" Das tat sie nicht. Wie auch, wenn sie sich innerlich schon mit seiner Ablehnung anfreundete.

Sie schüttelte also nur den Kopf.

„Ich will mehr von dir. Mit dir. Ich dachte eigentlich, meine Ansage vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin wäre klar genug gewesen. Aber offensichtlich nicht. Wie soll ich mich ausdrücken, damit du es verstehst?"

„Kurze, klar strukturierte Sätze" erklärte sie und verfluchte sich im gleichen Moment.

Er lachte. „Alles klar. Also: Victoria Snape, willst du mit mir gehen?"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, warf Fred noch etwas dazwischen.

„Und wehe, du fragst mich jetzt, wohin."

Ha, ein dummer Spruch war schon seit je her etwas, auf das Vic mit klarem Geist reagieren konnte. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance und setzte ihren besten Snape-Blick auf.

„Schade, ich wollte gerade den Weg in dein Bett vorschlagen. „

„Genau deswegen hab ich mich in dich verliebt. Du bist nie um eine passende Antwort verlegen."

„Du hast dich in mich verliebt?" fragte Vic zweifelnd. „Im ernst?"

„Was meinst du denn, was ich dir die ganze Zeit versuche klar zu machen? Ich will dich. Nicht nur zwischen durch, so wie bisher, sondern ganz. Verstehst du?"

Ja, das tat sie. Und wie sie verstand. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fiel sie einem Jungen um den Hals, doch diesmal mit anderen Gefühlen.

Harry war wie ein Cousin, der Patensohn ihres Vaters eben. Ihn, Ron, Ginny und Hermine liebte sie, wie man Menschen, mit denen man bereits 6 Jahre eine Schule, einen Gemeinschaftsraum, ja, ein ganzes Leben teilte, lieben konnte. Aber eben nur rein platonisch.

Doch Fred hatte etwas in ihr entfacht, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Wie auch, vor kurzem war sie erst 16 geworden, im vergleich zu der Lebenserwartung eines Durchschnittzauberers hatte ihr Leben gerade erst begonnen.

Fred hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal ihren Hormonhaushalt durcheinander gebracht, sie dann aber immer wieder von sich gestoßen.

Angefangen hatte es zwischen den beiden Mitte des letzten Schuljahres. Harry Potter war mit Dumbledore, Ron und einigen Auroren auf der Suche nach dem dunklen Lord, Hermine hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Professor Snape beim brauen von Tränken, die eventuell benötig werden könnten, zu helfen. Er war davon alles andere als begeistert und setzte der armen Gryffindor psychisch schwer zu.

Der Professor war dieser Tage so schlecht gelaunt, wie nie. Gerade erst war er als Spion aufgeflogen und seine Nichte nur knapp den Fängen der Todesser entgangen.

Die dunklen Schergen hatten ihr in Hogsmeade aufgelauert und in die Enge getrieben. Sie wollten das Mädchen als Druckmittel gegen den Verräter Snape benutzen und hätten sie auch in ihre Gewalt bekommen, wenn Hermine und Ginny nicht so begabte Hexen wären.

Dieser Zwischenfall hatte zur Folge, das Victoria das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen durfte, wurde selbst von „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" freigestellt und wäre wahrscheinlich vor Langeweile gestorben, hätten sich Fred und George nicht ihrer angenommen.

Georg ein bisschen weniger, Fred dafür umso mehr.

Anfänglich waren es noch einvernehmlich Ausnahmen, wenn sie die Nacht zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachten oder sich zum „diskutieren" im Raum der Wünsche trafen.

Aber, wie das, laut Severus, bei Frauen nun mal so ist, irgendwann schaltet sich das Herz ein.

Victoria rechnete sich ihre Chancen gering, ja schon im negativen Bereich, aus, dass der Draufgänger und Weiberheld Fred Weasley an ihr interessiert sein könnte.

Sie hatte die „Romanze" beendet, indem sie fadenscheinige Gründe vorschob, warum sie sich nicht mit ihm treffen könnte.

Bis zum Halloween-Ball. Wie hatte sie nach dem Abend gelitten, was hatte sie sich Hoffnungen nach dem Kuss in der Großen Halle gemacht. Und wieder hatte Fred sie scheinbar fallen gelassen.

Umso mehr tobte es in ihr, als er die goldenen Worte aussprach: „Ich habe mich in dich verlieb."

Nach einem Kuss, der nicht enden wollte, sah Victoria Fred mit verklärten Augen an.

„Du stößt mich aber nicht wieder von dir, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, bis ich was Besseres gefunden habe."

„Du wirst nicht suchen müssen, ich kann dir gleich sagen, dass ich das non-plus-ultra bin. Ich sehe gut aus, bin reinblütig, hab nen reichen Erbonkel, mein Pate ist ein Werwolf und, genau wie mein Vater, ein berühmt-berüchtigter Rumtreiber. Jedes Weib, dass besser sein will als ich, lügt."

Er brachte sie mit einem innigen Kuss zum schweigen.

Als sie sich, einige Stunden später, an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen verabschiedeten, sagte Fred:

„Sei so gut und erzähl Hermine und Ginny die Neuigkeiten erst morgen. Wenn George wieder von wildem Mädchengeschrei geweckt wird, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

„Ich werd mich grad noch so beherrschen können" spottete Vic. „Die beiden werden mich sowieso für verrückt erklären, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Wieso? Es gibt viele Mädchen an dieser Schule, die sich für mich den linken Arm abreißen würden."

„Arroganz ist nur eine deiner Charakterschwächen."

Fred zog eine Schmolllippe und brachte sie so dazu, ihn noch einmal zu umarmen.

„Und ich mag sie so sehr wie alle anderen."


	12. Extrablatt Extrablatt! Weasleyzwilling

_Hallo ihr Lieben, es geht weiter. Das folgende Kapitel ist wenig ereignisreich, obwohl es doch recht lang ist. Es gehört nicht zu meinen Favoriten, aber entscheidet selbst. Und vergesst nicht, mir euer Fazit mitzuteilen ;-)_

**Hexchen:** Behalt dir deine Empfehlung wirklich im Hinterkopf, vielleicht wirst du sie an anderer Stelle (und in anderem Zusammenhang) noch brauchen. Mehr verrat ich nicht. schweigt Auf die Alert-Liste? Bist du dir sicher? Dann weißt du immer sofort bescheid, wenn ich zu neuen Untaten einlade ;-) Freut mich aber trotzdem. Lass dich drücken und genieß das Chap.

**Lucy the Ripper:** Diesmal unangemeldet? Du liebst sie? Was soll ich sagen? Ich auch ;-) Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh auf Weihnachten, es ist noch lange hin. Und Severus hat ja schon gesagt, dass er nicht kommt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er nach dem Motto „Ein Snape ein Wort" lebt. Aber was weiß ich schon ;-) Genieß bis dahin einfach das nächste Chap. knuddel Viel Spaß.

**-crazy-lil-kat:** Da bist du ja wieder mein Schatz kat knutscht Ja, im Moment scheint alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen zu sein. Aber wir kennen ja das Trio Infernale: Zufall, Schicksal und Morgenwelt seufzt Bleib ruhig auf deiner Wolke liegen, da geht's dir doch gut ;-) So, jetzt nimm flugs die Schoki, die ich extra für dich dem Chap angehängt habe und genieße das Folgende.

**attack09:** Bengel-der-überlebt-hat-um-von-mir-in-den-arsch-getreten-zu-werden? schnell Notiz macht Wegen ALK und so, du weißt schon ;-)…Wer ist hier Stutenbissig? Ich würde mir mein Erbe auch nicht abnehmen lassen. Schließlich hängt da viel dran. Ich sehe schon, du bist Sirius noch immer nicht ganz grün. Ob ich euch zwei jemals versöhnen kann? Hach, ich kann meine Ader eben nicht immer abdecken. Was soll ich tun? Weiterschreiben, das wäre doch mal was So, lass dich noch mal fest knuddeln und dann kanns auch schon losgehen.

**Blue April:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es schon mal erwähnt hast ;-) Aber ich freu mich wirklich, dass sie dir gefällt. Ja, süß sind sie und werden es wohl auch (erstmal) bleiben….Genieß das nächste Kapitel, es steht ganz im Zeichen der beiden.

* * *

_Kapitel 12_

_Extrablatt!! Extrablatt!! Weasley-Zwilling geht packt mit dem Teufel ein!_

Am nächsten Morgen zogen Fred und Vic alle Blicke auf sich.

Die größte Sensation des Jahres waren zweifellos der Kriegsheld Harry Potter und die hübsche Ginny Weasley gewesen. Als die beiden ihre Beziehung öffentlich gemacht hatten, brodelte die Gerüchteküche wie selten zuvor in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Neider behaupteten, dass Ginny Harry nur benutzen würde, um berühmt zu werden. Wer konnte besser als Karrieresprungbrett dienen, als der berühmteste Junge der Zaubererwelt? Allen Vorwürfen zum Trotz ließ sich das Paar nicht beirren und genoss ihre junge Liebe.

Das Ron und Lavender sich liebten, hielten die Schüler anfänglich für einen Witz. Sie dachten, Ron wolle seinem legendären Freund nicht nachstehen und war deshalb mit dem mädchenhaftesten Mädchen von Gryffindor zusammen. Schon in den Sommerferien nach dem Krieg waren die beiden liiert und aus dem Witz wurde eine wundersame Beziehung, die nicht jeder verstehen konnte. Ron und Lavender stritten sich oft, nervten einander und versöhnten sich am Ende umso spektakulärer.

Und jetzt sah es auch noch so aus, als hätte sich die Nichte des allseits gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrers den König der Streiche, Fred Weasley, geangelt.

Der schien von dem Geflüster, das in der Großen Halle laut wurde, als er und Vic selbige betraten, nichts mitzubekommen. Laut lachend und scherzend lief er neben seinem Zwilling zum Tisch der Löwen. Victoria, die seine Hand noch fester drückte, als sie die Halle betraten, versuchte, zwischen ihm und Hermine unsichtbar zu werden. Erfolglos.

„Haben diese Klatschbasen nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich das Maul über andere zu zerreißen?" flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu und sah aus, als würde man sie gerade an den Galgen führen.

„Anscheinend nicht" antwortete Hermine wenig hilfreich. „Stör dich nicht an denen. In spätestens einem Monat haben sie sich genug über euch ausgelassen. Oder wenn sie ein neues Fressen gefunden haben."

„Würdest du dich mir zuliebe George an den Hals schmeißen?" Die Schwarzhaarige sah Hermine flehend an.

„Nein" lachte die. „Stellt dich nicht so an. Ginny und Lavender mussten da auch durch. Zeig ihnen die Zähne, wozu bist du eine Gryffindor?"

Victoria entwich ein Stöhnen. Es waren nicht so sehr das Gerede oder die abfälligen Blicke, die viele Mädchen, allen voran Marietta Edgecombe, ihr zuwarfen, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, das Hermine recht hatte.

Jedes neue Paar im Schloss musste sich der blutdurstigen Allgemeinheit stellen und einiges an Gerede über sich ergehen lassen. Und in der Tat war es so gewesen, das es Ginny und Lavender noch schlimmer getroffen hatte. Die beiden waren so dreist gewesen, sich den Auserwählten und dessen besten Freund und Mitkämpfer zu schnappen, was bei den weiblichen Bewohnern auf Neid und Abfälligkeit gestoßen war.

Endlich am Tisch angekommen, wollte Vic zwischen Hermine und Ginny, die sie heute als persönliche Schutzmauer ansah, versinken, Fred aber hatte für sie den Platz zwischen sich und George vorgesehen.

„Nichts da, junge Dame" schalte er sie im Spaß. „Du wirst dich hier her setzten und mich beim essen anhimmeln, wie es sich gehört. Wozu sonst habe ich dich?"

Zur Antwort bekam er nur undeutbares Gemurmel, trotzdem ließ sie sich bereitwillig auf den gedeuteten Stuhl fallen.

„Willst du nicht essen?" fragte Ginny leise. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass ihre Freundin keine Anstalten machte, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Nicht einmal Kaffee trank sie, von dem sie sonst morgens mindestens 3 Tassen inhalierte.

„Kann nicht. Fühl mich beobachtet."

„Na und? Deine Tischmanieren sind besser als die meiner Brüder. Selbst wenn die Anderen dich anstarren, du musst was essen."

Vic schüttelte den Kopf und sah weiter stur geradeaus aus dem Fenster, nur um niemanden ansehen zu müssen.

Ginny war niemand, der schnell aufgab, dass war bekannt. Und sie war die Schwester ihrer Brüder, in erster Linie die von Fred und George.

Sie lehnte sich zu Fred und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Sein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben, als er nickte.

Während er sich mit Harry über das Spiel gegen Ravenclam kommenden Sonntag unterhielt, legte er einen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Freundin. Die bekam nicht mit, wie Ginny sich neben ihr in Position setzte und ihrem Bruder ein Zeichen gab.

Erst, als Fred Victoria kitzelte und Ginny die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihr ein Stück Toast in den vor Schrecken geöffneten Mund zu schieben, wurde der jungen Snape bewusst, dass sie wieder einmal Opfer eines Weasley-Streiches geworden war.

Auch wenn die Zwillinge als unangefochtene Meister auf ihrem Gebiet galten, lag Ginny gleich nach ihnen auf Platz zwei.

Victoria hustete und keuchte, hatte sich an einem Krümel verschluckt und versuchte, unter den Tränen des Würgens, Todesblicke zu verteilen.

„Ist sie nicht süß, wenn sie wütend ist" säuselte Fred viel zu laut, sodass die halbe Halle ihn hören konnte.

„Ja" bestätigte George. „Einfach niedlich."

Victoria war nicht fähig, sich zu wehren, allerdings bekam sie unerwartete Hilfe von Demelza Robins. Seit dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff bahnte sich etwas zwischen ihr und George an, aber sie waren schlau genug, es nicht vor der neugierigen Öffentlichkeit der Schule breitzutreten.

Tadelns gab die Jägerin „ihrem" Zwilling einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ihr seid gemein" sagte sie streng. „Nicht jeder sonnt sich so in der Aufmerksamkeit der kompletten Schule wie ihr."

„Echt nicht?" George tat verwundert.

„Echt nicht."

Victoria lächelte sie dankbar an, als Demelza ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Los Ginny, wir müssen zum Unterricht. Gib deinem Helden noch einen Kuss und komm. Professor McGonagall wartet nicht gerne" rief Demelza dann und erhob sich.

„Ay ay Mam" erwiderte Ginny, gab Harry, wie befohlen, noch einen Kuss und schlenderte dann mit der Kameradin aus der Halle.

„Was haben wir denn jetzt eigentlich, geliebter Zwilling?" erkundigte sich Fred bei seinem Ebenbild.

„Verteidigung bei Remus. Wir können also noch in Ruhe zu Ende frühstücken. Der Wolf ist eben erst gekommen."

„Und schaut mal, wer bei ihm sitzt" kicherte Lavender in typischer Manier.

Tatsächlich saß die junge Aurorin Tonks auf dem Stuhl zwischen Lupin und Dumbledore und unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Schulleiter.

„Wenn da mal nichts geht, fress ich meinen Besen" sagte Harry grinsend.

„Wenn da mal nichts geht, helf ich dir dabei" bot Vic an. „Die gute Frau ist definitiv zu oft im Schloss, als das ich ihr die Ausrede „wichtige Angelegenheiten für den Orden" weiter abkaufe."

Seit beginn des neuen Schuljahres trafen die Freunde immer öfter auf die hübsche Metamorph-Hexe. Schnell hatten sie Remus als Ziel ihrer Besuche ausgemacht und verfolgten gespannt, wie es sich zwischen den beiden entwickelte.

Als brave Schüler auf einem Internat für Zauberei und Hexerei war der Alltag nicht gerade spannend und man zog sich an Beziehungen, Streitereien und Blamagen regelrecht hoch. Und wenn dann auch noch die ehrenwerten Professoren involviert waren, war der Skandal perfekt.

„Wir müssen dann auch mal" holte Hermine die anderen aus ihren Gedanken über das Privatleben ihres Professors. „Ihr könnt ja bei Professor Binns gleich weiter grübeln, ob da was geht oder nicht."

Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass sie wohl die einzige Schülerin war, die dem Geist im Unterricht zuhören konnte, ohne einzuschlafen. Deswegen war Geschichte der Zauberei auch das einzige Fach, von dem sie ihre Notizen zur Verfügung stellte.

Harry, Lavender, Victoria und Ron erhoben sich widerwillig unter Hermines penetranten tippen auf die Uhr. Victoria beugte sich zu Fred und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis später" murmelte sie, innerlich schon dabei, sich auf den Gang durch die tuschelnde Menschenmasse vorzubereiten.

„Bis später" sagte auch Fred. „Und denk immer dran: Eine Löwin kennt keine Angst."

Aufmunternd zwinkerte er ihr zu. Demelzas Rüge hatte wohl gefruchtet.

Etwas mutiger, aber immer noch mit flauem Magen, lächelte sie ihm noch mal zu und drehte sich dann zu ihren wartenden Freunden.

Gemeinsam durchschritten sie die Halle und Victoria hatten endlich den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie Harry sich immer fühlen musste, wenn ihn alle anstarrten. Es war einfach schrecklich, im Mittelpunkt der Lästereien zu stehen.

„Was schaust du so?" fachte Lavender hinter ihr. „Irgendwelche Probleme?"

Bevor die Ravenclaw antworten konnte, zog Hermine sie weiter.

„Dass diese Weiber sich auch an allem so hochziehen müssen" schimpfte das sonst immer fröhliche Mädchen. „Die haben schon bei mir und Ronnie so einen Aufstand gemacht."

Das Lavender auch zu den Mädchen gehörte, die sich Stundenlang über die Beziehungen anderer auslassen konnte, erwähnte, ihrer Freundschaft zuliebe, keiner.

Ron legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und sagte:

„Die sind nur neidisch Lav. Reg dich über die nicht auf. Die sind es nicht wert."

„Du weißt immer das richtige zu sagen, wenn ich wütend bin" schwärmte sie und strahlte ihn verliebt an.

„Mir wird schlecht" flüsterte Vic hinter ihnen. „Wenn ich mich jemals so verhalten sollte Mine, prügel mich bitte zur Besinnung."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich schon von selbst" versicherte die Vertrauensschülerin bissig.

* * *

Wie erwartet wollte Geschichte der Zauberei nicht vorbeigehen. Hermine saß inmitten ihrer dösenden Klassenkameraden und war zum ersten Mal in ihrer Karriere als Spitzenschülerin nicht Aufmerksam.

In ihrem Kopf schwirrten Gedanken, die nicht im Entferntesten etwas mit den Aufständen der Zentauren von 1740 zu tun hatten.

Jetzt, wo Vic ihr Singleleben aufgegeben hatte war die schlaue Hexe die einzige ihrem Freundeskreis, die Partnerlos dastand. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht für Vic freute. Wenn Hermine daran dachte, wie lange das schon zwischen ihr und Fred lief, war es höchste Zeit gewesen, endlich Klartext zu reden. Und es störte sie auch nicht, dass alle um sie herum glücklich waren, sie freute sich für jeden Einzelnen ihrer Freunde. Aber sie wollte auch jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte, jemanden, der sie umarmte und ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch dabei auslöste.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste sie gar nicht, wie sich dieses Kribbeln anfühlte. Sie hatte es noch nie gespürt. Nicht bei einem Jungen. Bei seltenen Büchern oder wenn ihr ein schwieriger Zaubertrank besonders gut gelungen war, da hatte sie schon des Öfteren das allseits gepriesene Gefühl der Ekstase verspürt. Als sie mit Roger Davis in einer der dunklen Nischen auf dem Weg in die Kerker „geredet" hatte, war sie zwar Aufgeregt gewesen, aber es hat nicht gekribbelt. Und auch bei den anderen, im Vergleich zu Gleichaltrigen wenigen, Zusammentreffen mit Jungs war das Gefühl nicht aufgekommen.

Wieder ein leiser Seufzer. Es war wirklich arm, dass Bücher und Tränke mehr in ihr auslösen konnten als männliche Wesen. Einmal mehr fragte sie sich, was bei ihr falsch lief.

Es klingelte zum Ende der Stunde und um sie herum wachten die Schüler aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf auf und packten eilig ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Alles klar Mine? Du siehst so verbissen aus?" Harry betrachtete die Freundin von der Seite.

„Was? Ja klar, alles okay. Ich musste mich nur anstrengen, wach zu bleiben." Der Versuch, unbekümmert zu lachen, ging kläglich daneben.

„Ist wirklich alles okay? Du kannst es uns sagen, wenn du was hast, dass weißt du doch."

„Danke Harry, das weiß ich. Aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt komm, oder wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke."

„_Zaubertränke"_ dachte Hermine und selbst in ihrem Kopf hörte es sich sarkastisch an. _„Vielleicht kribbelt es dann wieder. Es ist eine Schande, dass Snapes Aufgaben mehr in mir auslösen als die Zunge eines Jungen. Hermine, du bist echt nicht normal, wenn Snape die Schmetterlinge in dir aufscheucht."_

* * *

Victoria hätte nie gedacht, dass DAS mal passieren würde. Hätte ihr DAS jemand unter anderen Umständen prophezeit, hätte sie spontan eine Urschreitherapie vorgeschlagen.

So sehr ihr der Gedanke missfiel, sie konnte es nicht bestreiten.

Victoria Snape, überzeugte Gryffindor und Schlangenhasserin, war froh, gemeinsam mit Slytherin Unterricht zu haben.

Es gab nicht viel Gutes, was man über die Kerkerkinder sagen konnte. Sie waren arrogant, überheblich, selbstverliebt, reinblütig, demütigten mit vorliebe Schwächere.

Und sie kümmerten sich nur um sich selbst. Eine, wie es Victoria in diesem Moment erschien, beinahe liebenswürdige Eigenschaft.

Ein Slytherin interessierte sich nicht dafür, was in den anderen Häusern passierte. Ein Slytherin blieb bei seinesgleichen.

Die Schlangen hatten bei Leibe genug mit ihren internen Machtspielchen, den eigenen Intrigen und Komplotten zu tun. Für den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch blieb da keine Zeit.

Und es war ihnen verdammt noch mal egal, welches unwürdige Subjekt sich mit welchem Wiesel eingelassen hatte. Erstens gab es sowieso zu viele Rothaarige Muggelfreunde, als das man jeden im Auge behalten konnte und zweitens war es nicht relevant, wenn nicht mindestens ein Slytherin involviert war.

Als das neue Pärchen am Morgen die Halle betreten hatte, hatten sich Pansy und Millicent nur zu einem angewiderten Blick herab gelassen. Nicht eine Beschimpfung verließ ihre Münder, die komplette Doppelstunde konzentrierten sie sich einzig auf den Felix-Felicis-Trank.

Und Vic war ihnen unendlich dankbar dafür.

In Geschichte der Zauberei war sie für die beiden Hufflepuff, die direkt hinter ihr saßen, so interessant gewesen, dass die beiden Tratschtanten glatt vergessen hatten, einzuschlafen.

Doch jetzt, im Kreise der Schlangen, war der Schwarzhaarigen herrliche Ignoranz vergönnt.

„Ich warne Sie nur einmal" hallte die schneidende Unterrichtsstimme von Severus durch die Klasse. „Sollten Sie auch nur einen Tropfen des Trankes in Ihren Kesseln behalten, werden Sie bis zu Ihrem Abschluss nachsitzen."

Der größte Teil der Stunde verlief verdächtig gut. Hermine überlegte schon, ob sie eventuell zu viel der Dämpfe eingeatmet hatte, bisher hatte Snape sie nicht mal angebrüllt.

„Was, Miss Snape, denken Sie, was Sie da machen?" polterte der Professor mitten in Hermines Gedanken rein.

„Ich schneide die Mondscheinwurzel Professor" antwortete „Miss Snape" höfflich.

„Sie schneiden sie nicht, Sie verstümmeln sie" giftete er. „Sind Sie nicht mal fähig, die einfachsten Anweisungen zu befolgen? Holen Sie sich eine neue Wurzel und dann probieren Sie es noch mal. 5 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Verschwendung von Unterrichtsmaterialien."

Zerknirscht folgte die Hexe der Anweisung ihres Onkels und ignorierte das hämische Grinsen seiner Schützlinge. Schadenfreude war heute definitiv besser als Lästereien.

Am Ende der Stunde kratzten die Schüler selbst den kleinsten Tropfen aus ihren Kesseln und brachten die verkorkten Phiolen zu ihrem Lehrer.

Victoria, die nicht sonderlich heiß darauf war, zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen, ließ sich Zeit und brachte ihren Trank als letzten zu Snape.

„Gute Arbeit" lobte er leise, als er das flüssige Glück prüfte.

„Danke Sir" antwortete Vic genauso leise.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Was soll sein, Professor?" Sie war überrascht. Sah sie krank aus? Er fragte so gut wie nie, wie es ihr ging.

„Ich weiß, wie reißerisch die Schüler sind. Das ganze Schloss redet von dir und Mr. Weasley."

„Jaaa" sagte sie gedehnt. „Lästerbacken. Die beruhigen sich schon wieder. Aber danke, dass du fragst."

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte entspannende Ruhe. Nur die Sechstklässler hatten frei und brüteten über ihren Hausaufgaben.

Hier und da durchbrachen Bitten nach Tinten, Informationen oder unterdrücktes Fluchen die Stille.

„Was passiert noch mal, wenn der Trank richtig zubereitet wurde?" fragte Ron mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Tropfen springen aus dem Kessel und wieder hinein. Dabei geht kein Tropfen verloren. Wenn ein Fehler in der Zubereitung unterlaufen ist, landen die Tropfen neben dem Kessel. Der Trank ist dann untauglich und seine Wirkung kehrt sich ins Gegenteil. Der Trinkende wird die ganze Wirkungsdauer über Pech haben" ratterte Hermine die gewünschte Information in Lehrerstimme hinunter.

„Muss der Trank gegen den Uhrzeigersinn oder mit ihm gerührt werden?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Gegen" antwortete Hermine missbilligend. „Hast du eigentlich nichts von dem, was du vor einer knappen Stunde gemacht hast, behalten?"

„Doch, ich wollte nur sicher gehen" sagte Harry schnell. „Nicht, das ich was falsches schreibe."

Das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum krachte auf und ein gehetzter Dean Thomas stolperte durch.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist" keuchte er atemlos.

Die Anwesenden zuckten nur mit den Schultern und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit.

„Wollt ihr denn gar nicht wissen, WAS passiert ist?" fragte Dean fassungslos.

„Du hast du selbst gesagt, dass wir es nicht glauben werden" sagte Ron desinteressiert. „Wieso die Mühe machen und es probieren."

„Klugscheißer" giftete der Neuankömmling. „Aber bitte. Dann erzähl ich euch eben nicht, dass Snape Malfoy gerade Nachsitzen aufgedrückt hat."

Siegessicher ließ sich Dean in einen Sessel fallen und grinste in die aufgebrachte Meute.

„Was hat Snape gemacht?" rief Harry ungläubig. „Du lügst."

„Nein, es ist wahr. Ich hab es mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Eine Woche hat das Frettchen bekommen."

Ein Einstimmiges „Halleluja" wurde laut.

„Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, aber was zum Teufel hat Malfoy angestellt, dass Snape so ausrastet und einen seiner Lieblinge bestraft." Selbst an den Haarspitzen konnte man sehen, welche Befriedigung Harry empfand.

„Malfoy hat was von dem Felix mitgehen lassen" berichtete Dean. „Snape hat ihn dabei erwischt, wie er Gabbe und Goyle erzählt hat, dass er den Trank vor dem nächsten Quidditsch-Spiel gegen uns kippen will. Die Fledermaus ist so ausgerastet. Malfoy wäre eine Schande für sein Haus und dass er seinen faulen Hintern lieber ins Training bewegen sollte, statt den ganzen Tag sein Spiegelbild anzustarren. Und dann die goldenen Worte."

Hier legte der Erzähler eine kleine Kunstpause ein, um die Spannung zu erhöhen.

„Eine Woche Nachsitzen, Mr. Malfoy. Und 20 Punkte von Slytherin, wegen versuchten Betrugs und weil sie die Ehre ihres Hauses beschmutz haben."

Tosender Applaus ließ den Turm zittern. Es kam höchstens alle Jahrhundertwende einmal vor, dass Slytherin Punkte von ihrem eigenen Hauslehrer abgezogen bekam.

„Und wisst ihr, was das Beste an der Sache ist" freute sich Victoria, nachdem der Freudentaumel einigermaßen nachgelassen hatte.

Hermine machte eine auffordernde Geste.

„Spätestens heute Abend wird das ganze Schloss von Malfoys Blamage reden. Und Fred und ich sind abgeschrieben."

Das Schicksal konnte so gnädig sein.


	13. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen Oder etwa

_Kennt ihr mich noch? Ich bin´s, die unregelmäßig updatende LMA. Es tut mir wirklich leid, auch, dass ich das vor so gut wie jeden Chap predige, aber ich kann nur bedingt etwas dafür._

_Das nächste Kapitel ist nur kurz, dafür geht es langsam zur Sache. Viel Spaß._

**illing**: Reg dich nicht auf, das passiert mir auch ständig. Teilweise klaut mit ganze Chaps grummel Jedem einen Klaps geben? Dann ist sie aber die nächsten 30 Kapitel beschäftigt…Ich bezweifle, dass Sev mit Herms über Geschichte der Zauberei sprechen will. Zumal das ja wohl sein einziger Schwachpunkt ist ;-) Hehe, haben wir nicht alle Schmetterlinge bei unserem Lieblings-Todesser im Bauch? Wenn Sevs Strafe für Malfoy junior dich schon so in Hochstimmung versetzt, nimm das. auf chap zeigt Lass dich aber vorher noch schnell knuddeln.

**Lucy the Ripper:** Schön, dass du wieder da bist freu Fred und Vic wirst du schon bald vergessen, wir haben uns um wichtigere Personen zu kümmern ;-) Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Hexchen:** knuddel Snape mit Herms an der Hand durch die Große Halle? Darf ich mir das merken und eventuell für spätere Zwecke verwenden? Die Idee gefällt mir grins Danke für das Butterbier, das kann ich gebrauchen. Bin fast am Ende mit meinem Vorrat und habe keinerlei Ideen im Moment. Aber das kommt noch. Viel Spaß.

**Blue April:** Ja, wer hätte das schon gedacht? Wobei ich ja finde, dass 20 Punkte noch zu wenig sind. Aber mich fragt ja keiner seufz Zwischen Snape und Hermine? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst ;-) Viel Spaß.

* * *

Kapitel 13

_Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Oder etwa nicht?_

Als Hermine am Abend an Snapes Tür klopfte, um ihre Strafarbeit anzutreten, traf sie auf den wartenden Draco.

Mit beispielhafter Selbstbeherrschung unterdrückte sie jeden reizenden Kommentar, jedes hämische Grinsen.

„Malfoy" ein distanzierter Gruß sollte reichen.

„Ein falsches Wort Granger und du wirst es bereuen" zischte der Slytherin und kam drohend näher.

„Na, na, na" tadelte sie ihn. „Was sind denn das für böse Worte aus deinem Mund. Und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass gerade in diesem Moment nur einer von uns beiden bereut." Jetzt schlich sich doch ein hämisches Grinsen auf ihre weichen Züge.

„Schnauze Granger sonst mach ich dich fertig."

„Mister Malfoy" donnerte Snape, der in diesem Moment um die Ecke gerauscht kam. „Sie sollten sich mir Drohungen dieser Art zurück halten. Miss Granger würde Sie mit einer Hand auf den Rücken gebunden noch fertig machen."

Oha, wie sauer musste Snape auf sein Schäfchen sein, wenn er sich zu einem indirekten Lob gegenüber der unerträglichen Gryffindor Hermine hinreißen ließ?

„Guten Abend Professor" grüßte die Unerträgliche.

„Was wollen Sie hier Granger?"

„Meine Strafarbeit leisten, Sir." Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Das muss warten. Ich entbinde Sie für eine Woche von Ihrer Strafe. Ich kann mich nicht gleichzeitig um Sie und Mr. Malfoy kümmern. Kommen Sie nächste Woche wieder. Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend Professor" wiederholte sie und konnte nur schwer an sich halten, nicht vor Freude in die Luft zu springen.

* * *

Mit Bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit rannte sie in ihren Turm zurück.

„Ich bin befreit. Eine Woche lang" jubelte Hermine, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte.

„Befreit von was?" fragte Vic verwirrt.

„Von der Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape. Malfoy ist dran. Ich muss erst nächste Woche wieder hin."

„Na super, dann schiebt sich das Elend also um eine Woche auf. Wie durchaus erfreulich" ulkte George, der mit Demelza eine komplette Couch in Anspruch nahm.

„Dann kann ich mich wenigstens von der letzen Woche erholen. Vielleicht schafft Malfoy es ja und holt sich für das komplette Schuljahr Nachsitzen ab" grübelte Hermine. „Dann wäre ich aus dem Schneider."

„Erde an Hermine" Ron schnippte vor ihrem Gesicht. „Komm in die Realität zurück. Snape würde sich eher die Augen ausstechen, als dass er einen Slytherin so bestraft."

„Das hast du schon hundert Mal von einer Bestrafung für Malfoy gesagt und er hat mich eben trotzdem erkannt. Seine Augen sahen nicht im Geringsten ausgestochen aus."

„Jeder kann sich mal irren" murrte Ron.

„Aber du missbrauchst dieses Recht beinahe täglich" rief George zwischen zwei Küssen von seiner Jägerin.

„Wo ist eigentlich Fred? Ich hab ihn seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen."

„Na Vic, schon Entzugserscheinungen" stichelte der anwesende Zwilling.

„Nein, aber die vergangenen Jahre haben mich einige Regeln im Umgang mit euch erkennen lassen. Eine davon ist: Wenn der eine Chaot da ist, kann der andere nicht weit sein. Erhöhte Vorsicht und keine Angriffsfläche bieten."

„Die muss ich mir merken" lachte Demelza. „Hast du noch mehr davon?"

„Klar, mehrere Zoll Pergament voll. Getränke nicht unbewacht lassen, es sei denn, du hängst nicht sonderlich an deiner Gesundheit, wenn die Zwillinge eingeladen sind, Finger weg von der Bowle, geh prinzipiell vom Schlimmsten aus, selbst wenn sie schlafen, stellen sie noch Unfug an…"

„Warte, nicht so schnell, ich will das mitschreiben" unterbrach die Jägerin.

„Ich lasse dir bei Gelegenheit einen Abzug meiner „Überlebe die Weasley-Zwilinge Liste" zukommen."

„Ich hab etwas, dass du ergänzen kannst" verkündete George. „Auch Überlebenstipps werden dich nicht retten."

„Dass kommt dann gleich nach Regel 23 „Drehe ihnen niemals den Rücken zu. Es könnte dein letzter Fehler sein"."

„Was denn, du kennst die Regeln auch und hast mir nie etwas davon erzählt?" Ginny warf Hermine einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Natürlich kenne ich sie. Ich hab die Liste mit Vic zusammengestellt."

Etwas leiser sagte Hermine dann:

„Genau wie deine Liste."

„Wie bitte?" schrie die jüngste Weasley. „Ihr habt so eine Liste auch für mich gemacht?"

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so schockiert" lachte Hermine. „Du bist manchmal genauso schlimm wie deine Brüder. Man könnte meinen, du wärst ein verspäteter Drilling."

„Das alles beantwortet meine Frage aber nicht" mischte sich die Schwarzhaarige ein, bevor Ginny Molly-like loswettern konnte. „Wo ist Fred?"

„Gib doch eine Suchanzeige im Hogwartspropheten auf" schlug George geistreich vor. „Die erscheint dann zwischen der Suche nach den verschollenen Socken von Luna Lovegood und der Ehre der Slytherin."

„Regel 12" stöhnte Hermine. „Versuche niemals, ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihnen zu führen."

* * *

Eine Woche später hatte sich Hermines bis dahin anhaltendes Stimmungshoch verflüchtigt. Die 7 Tage der süßen Gnade, die ihr gewährt wurden, waren vorbei.

„Nur keine Panik" dachte Hermine auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

„Wieso auch?" sinnierte sie. „Das letzte Mal war er doch auch überraschend nett. Jedenfalls im Gegensatz zum letzen Sommer. Verdammt Hermine, falscher Gedanke."

Schlagartig war alles wieder da.

Snape hatte sie beschimpft, verhöhnt, sie vor ihren Mitschülern lächerlich gemacht und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihr ihre eigene Fehlbarkeit vor Augen zu führen.

Nicht, dass er sich sonst anders verhielt. Der Unterschied war damals gewesen, dass Hermine das Gefühl hatte, Snapes Ablehnung würde sich nicht nur gegen alles, was Schüler war richten, sondern gegen sie persönlich.

Sie konnte gut damit leben, wenn man sie drangsalierte, weil sie Muggelgeborene, Schülerin oder Gryffindor war. Wenn man sie in eine Randgruppe presste, war sie nicht alleine, es fiel ihr leichter, Angriffe nicht persönlich zu nehmen.

Doch in jenem Sommer war sie Snape auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgeliefert gewesen.

Harry und Ron waren, genau wie Dumbledore, auf der Suche nach den Todessern, Ginny und Lavender krank vor Sorge und Vic gerade erst einer Entführung durch Todesser entgangen.

Jeden Abend hatte sie sich wieder aufraffen müssen, sich selbst ihn die Kerker zwingen müssen. Wie froh war sie gewesen, als endlich alles vorbei war.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie längst an Severus Büro abgekommen war.

Mit finsterer Miene stand ihr Peiniger in der Tür und starrte sie nieder.

„Wollen Sie nur meine Tür anstarren oder auch endlich reinkommen" schnarrte der dunkle Mann ungeduldig.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen.

„Wenn Sie so fragen, die Tür gefällt mir eigentlich recht gut. Ist das Kirschholz?"

„Miss Granger, strapazieren Sie meine Nerven nicht zu sehr" grollte Severus.

„Wer hier wessen Nerven strapaziert." Hermine wollte dass nicht sagen, ehrlich nicht. Aber ihr Mund führte mal wieder ein Eigenleben.

Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht starrte sie ihren Professor an und innerlich teilte sie ihren Besitz schon unter ihren Freunden auf.

„Was meinen Sie." Snape klang mehr interessiert denn wütend. „Lassen Sie mich an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben."

Einladend deutete er ihr, einzutreten und platz zu nehmen.

„Nicht so wichtig Sir" versicherte Hermine kleinlaut. „Ich würde lieber mit meiner Strafarbeit anfangen."

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine Augen bis in ihre Seele sehen. Dunkel und kalt bohrten sie sich in ihren Kopf, zogen die Wahrheit, die sie dringend versuchte zu verheimlichen, zu Tage.

„Wie Sie wollen" lenkte er endlich ein. „Das Rezept finden Sie auf dem Tisch dort drüben. Fangen Sie an."

Sie beeilte sich, zu besagtem Tisch zu kommen. Gewissenhaft las sie sich das Rezept durch und schon nach den ersten Zutaten wusste sie, an welchem Trank er arbeitete.

„Sir, den Zutaten zur Folge handelt es sich um den Vielsafttrank. Aber wieso stehen Zungengras, Blutegelgalle, Kamille und die anderen Sachen auf der Liste?"

„Miss Granger" wie schaffte es dieser Mann eigentlich, immer NOCH überheblicher auszusehen? „Der Sinn der Zaubertrankforschung ist es, bestehende Rezepte zu verbessern, zu verändern oder zu erweitern. Ja, es handelt sich um den Vielsafttrank. Wenn ihn jemand erkennen sollte, dann Sie." Hier legte er eine kleine Kunstpause ein.

Schuldig war das einzige, was Hermine denken konnte.

„Ich arbeite gerade an einer abgeänderten Version, die dem Anwender erlaubt, die Gestalt eines Tieres anzunehmen. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie sich dafür interessieren könnten?"

„Haben Sie eigentlich noch andere Hobbys, als mich ständig auf meine Fehltritte hinzuweisen?"

Verdammt, gleich Morgen besorge ich mir einen Schalldichten Maulkorb

„Nicht viele, Miss Granger" antwortete Severus trocken. „Dieses Eine füllt mein Leben ganz und gar aus."

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie keiner die Mühe macht, Sie auf Ihre Fehler hinzuweisen. Ein Leben würde dafür nicht ausreichen."

„Mäßigen Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger, oder es wird Ihnen leid tun" zischte er bedrohlich.

„Es ist also absolut legitim, wenn Sie mich auf meine Fehler hinweisen, anders herum aber nicht?" Langsam wurde Hermine wütend. Und mutig.

„Ihre Auffassungsgabe verwundert mich immer wieder aufs Neue" höhnte Snape.

„Man tut, was man kann." Ron hatte absolut recht: Hermine war verdammt gut in dieser Sarkasmussache.

Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Wissen Sie, Sie haben mir besser gefallen, als ich Sie allein durch Blicke dazu bringen konnte, heulend den Raum zu verlassen."

„Darauf werden Sie wohl ewig herum reiten, oder?" fragte sie in freundlichem Ton.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich erinnere mich gerne der alten Zeiten."

Da, schon wieder. Er lächelte. Jedenfalls Ansatzweise.

„Wieso sind Sie so nett zu mir?" platze er plötzlich aus Hermine heraus.

„Wie bitte?" Severus war etwas überrumpelt. „Wenn es Sie stört kann ich auch gerne…"

„So war das nicht gemeint" unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich meine nicht nur, dass ich noch lebe, was in Anbetracht der Dinge, die ich gerade gesagt habe, an ein Wunder grenzt, Sie haben auch so etwas wie einen Scherz gemacht. Wieso?"

Severus betrachtete die Schülerin vor sich eine ganze Weile, bevor er antwortete.

Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, Hermine Granger besaß einen starken Charakter. Wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr er sie das letzte Jahr drangsaliert hatte, kam so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm auf. Genauso schnell verdrängte er es allerdings wieder.

Bei jedem Anderen wäre das Maß irgendwann voll gewesen. Aber nicht bei Hermine Granger. Trotzig und mit erhobenem Haupt war sie jeden Abend wieder in sein Labor gekommen, um ihm beim Brauen der Tränke zu helfen und sich von ihm herunterputzen zu lassen.

Immer wieder hatte er sich dabei erwischt, wie er seinen ganzen Frust auf sie abgeladen und sie als Ventil für seine Wut benutzt hatte. Nie hatte sie geklagt, aber auch nie unter ihm gekuscht. Egal wie unfair, verletzend oder niederschmetternd seine Worte für sie auch gewesen waren, sie hatte sich nicht von ihm brechen lassen.

Und jetzt stand sie doch tatsächlich vor ihm und fragte ihn, mit gryffindorschem Mut, wieso er so freundlich zu ihr war, statt sich zu freuen, dass er es war.

„Vielleicht, weil ich etwas bei Ihnen gutzumachen habe" überlegte er laut.

Mit allem hatte Hermine gerechnet, nicht aber damit. Eine Wiedergutmachung? Von Severus Snape? Für eine Gryffindor? Hermine musste schleunigst nach draußen und sich davon überzeugen, dass sich die Welt noch drehte.

„Lassen Sie uns weiter arbeiten" unterbrach Severus ihre Gedankengänge und deutete unmissverständlich auf den Arbeitsplatz.

Einige Zeit arbeiteten die beiden Stumm. Hermine schnitt, mahlte, stampfte und schälte die Zutaten, Severus gab sie ihn die Kessel.

Immer wieder las Hermine das Rezept durch, das der Professor ausgearbeitet hatte und eine kleine Stimme, nennen wir sie Intuition, sagte ihr, dass etwas fehlte.

Severus war gerade dabei, den Trank 5 ½ Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu drehen, als Hermine hinter ihm freudig auf und nieder wippte.

„Können Sie mir verraten, was das soll?" knurrte er ungehalten.

„Bezoar" quietschte sie vergnügt.

„Jaaah" sagte er gedehnt. „Ein neues Wort. Sehr gut, Miss Granger."

„Ich meinte, dass ein Bezoar die Wirkung, die der Vielsafttrank in Verbindung mit einem Tierhaar entwickelt, dämmen könnte."

Der Tränkemeister kniff die Augen zusammen und schien wirklich über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken.

„So simpel, dass man nicht darauf kommt" murmelte er. „Wenn man ihn zerstoßen und mit

Drachenmilch aufkochen würde…"

Mehr konnte Hermine nicht hören, Severus war in leises Gemurmel verfallen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken nahm er an seinem Lehrerpult platz und schien sie ausgeblendet zu haben. Mit Feder und Pergament bewaffnet schrieb er mögliche Kombinationen auf, strich aus und fügte hinzu.

Nach mehr als 10 Minuten räusperte sich Hermine.

Abwesend winkte Snape ab.

„Sie können gehen, Miss Granger. Kommen Sie Freitag zur gleichen Zeit wieder."

„Was ist mir morgen?" fragte sie verblüfft. Noch ein Tag süßer Gnade?

„Morgen habe ich anderes zu tun. Guten Abend."

Hermine erwiderte die Verabschiedung und ließ den Professor mit seinen Theorien alleine.


	14. Ich habe sie nicht gekannt Wie kann

Hallo, ich bins mal wieder. Was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte ein absolutes Tief in Sachen schreiben. Kein Wort hab ich zu Word gebracht. Dann waren die Worte zu sinnvollen Sätzen gebildet aber ich konnte mich selbst nicht motivieren einzustellen und überhaupt mit dem Puppenhaus weiter zu machen.

Deswegen danke an **Löwin**, die mir, ganz Slytherin, ein Angebot gemacht hat, dass ich nicht ablehnen konnte.

Danke an **Mel**, die trotz LavLav weiter gelesen und mir den Spaß an meiner eigenen Story zurückgegeben hat. Sie tat es unwissentlich und ich danke ihr.

Und natürlich Danke mein geliebter **Illing**. Dass du mir aus der Schreibkrise souverän herausgeholfen hast, meine Abstinenz im Schreiben überwacht hast, mir gut zugeredet hast und überhaupt Danke für alles.

Und nun geht's weiter. Vorher noch ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz vielen Danke an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen, vor allem aber an **BlueApril, Lucy the Ripper, Hexchen** (wann geht's weiter bei dir?),** Kätzchen** und **Illing**. Und die, die zwar lesen aber nicht reviewn ;-)

* * *

_Kapitel 14 "Ich hab sie nicht gekannt, wie soll ich sie da vermissen?"_

* * *

Schon während sie sich langsam aus dem Bett quälte, spürte Hermine, dass der bevorstehende Tag nicht unbedingt zu den Besten des Jahres werden würde.

Lavender blockierte das Bad, Pavati trommelte wie wild gegen die Tür und Victorias Morgengruß fiel noch knapper aus als sonst.

„Komm endlich aus dem verdammten Bad raus Lav. Ich habe einen Zauberstab und werde mich nicht scheuen, ihn einzusetzen, um duschen zu können" keifte die Dunkelhäutige und vergewaltigte weiter die harmlose Badezimmertür.

„Ich habe auch einen Zauberstab" tönte es aus dem Bad. „Gleichstand also. Dein nächster Einwand?"

„Dein Stab liegt noch auf deinem Nachttisch" flötete Pavati siegessicher.

Dumpfes Fluchen wurde laut, im nächsten Moment riss Lavender ungehalten die Tür auf und stolzierte zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.

„Ich hätte sie rausgeholt, wäre sie nicht freiwillig gekommen" knurrte Vic und drängte sich an Pavati vorbei ins Bad.

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab dabei, versuch es also ruhig" forderte sie im Vorbeigehen.

Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Vor dem ersten Kaffee war ihre Freundin unerträglich.

Mit einem hastigen „bin bei Ginny und Demelza duschen" schnappte sie sich Schuluniform und Umhang und verschwand.

Vics schlechte Laune wich unbemerkt tragischer Melancholie.

Schweigsam saß sie am Frühstückstisch und schlürfte ihren Kaffee. Immer wieder warf sie dem Professor für Zaubertränke bedeutungslose Blicke zu.

Der ließ seinen Blick gewohnt wachsam und drohend durch die Halle gleiten und vermied es wie üblich, den Mund zu öffnen.

Einzig Remus konnte ihm einen knappen Gruß abringen, als er sich neben den dunklen Mann setze und ihm mit merkwürdiger, tröstend anmutender Geste auf die Schulter klopfte.

Zaubertränke lief ab, wie an jedem anderen Tag auch. Das einzig Merkwürdige war, dass Professor Snape nicht sofort in die Luft ging, als Vic eine Phiole mit Drachenmilch fallen ließ, sondern stumm die Sauerei beseitigte und ihr eine Neue reichte.

Naiv hätte Hermine auf einen besonders guten Tag getippt, oder einen Anfall von Onkelhafter Nachsichtigkeit, wäre da nicht dieser kurze Blick gewesen, der ihr durch Mark und Bein zog.

Gleichzeitig entschuldigend, mitleidig, liebevoll, wütend und fassungslos.

Auch Verwandlung war überstanden, die Schüler strömten aus allen Richtungen in die Große Halle und Vic hatte bisher nur das nötigste geredet. Besorgniserregend, wie Fred fand, da seine Freundin dem Reden sonst mehr als zugetan war.

Und nachdem Draco einen abfälligen Kommentar über die Größe von Victorias Hinterteil gemacht und sie nur mit einem müden „Heute nicht Malfoy, Morgen wieder" reagiert hatte, machte er sich wirklich, wirklich Sorgen.

„Bist du krank?"

„Nein, kerngesund."

„Was ist dann mit dir los?"

„Nichts, was soll sein?"

„Was sein soll?" echote Fred ungläubig. „Das frag ich dich. Malfoy hat geradezu nach Schläge gebettelt und du lässt ihn abblitzen."

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mich zu streiten."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit Heute." Die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme ließ die Beteuerung, nicht in Stimmung für Streit zu sein, zur Lüge werden.

Fred schüttelte Verständnislos den Kopf.

„Manchmal gehen mir deine Launen echt auf den Geist" murmelte er.

„Das gleiche kann ich von deiner nervigen Fragerei sagen."

„Du willst also doch Streit." Es klang eher wie eine Feststellung denn als Aufforderung.

„Vielleicht" sagte Vic sauer. „Vielleicht will ich auch nur meine Ruhe an diesem beschissenen Tag und nicht ständig gefragt werden, was mit mir los ist."

„Wenn du die Güte hättest, uns zu sagen, was los ist, brächten wir nicht ständig fragen" knurrte Fred. Auch seine, zugegeben fragliche, Freundlichkeit kannte Grenzen.

Hermine, Harry und die Anderen waren der Diskussion bisher schweigend gefolgt und warteten auf eine Antwort.

Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte laut, rieb sich die trüben Augen und rückte dann endlich mit der Sprache raus.

„Es ist der Tag heute. Es ist nichts passiert, es geht mir gut und ich entschuldige mich für jedes unfreundliche Wort, dass ich heute schon verloren habe und noch verlieren werde."

„Entschuldigung angenommen" erklärte Hermine sofort. „Und jetzt sag schon endlich, was an diesem Tag so schlimm ist, dass du sogar mit Fred Streit anfängst."

Stumm um Verzeihung bittend lehnte sich Vic an ihren Zwilling.

„Es ist weniger der Tag als das, wofür er steht" erklärte sie. „Heute ist der Todestag meiner Mutter. Der 15."

Wie eisiger Nebel senkte sich Betroffenheit über die Freunde. Daran hatte keiner gedacht.

Der November war von Natur aus schon ein dunkler Monat, doch für die Snapes war er der Dunkelste überhaupt.

Victoria war noch ein Baby, als Caitlin Snape ums Leben kam. Walden McNair, der eine Mann, den Vic selbst dann nicht vergessen würde, sollte sie das gleiche Schicksal wie Gilderoy Lockhart ereilen, lauerte der Anhängerin des Orden des Phönix in ihrem Haus auf, folterte und tötete sie. Nicht auf den Befehl Voldemorts. Nicht, weil Caitlin den Todessern mehr im Weg gestanden hätte als all die anderen Phönixe. Sie starb nur, weil Walden McNair seine perverse Lust zu töten hatte stillen wollen. Wie zufällig hatte er ihr Haus in einem Vorort von East Kilbride ausgewählt und war umso erfreuter gewesen, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche schlagen zu können.

Baby Victoria wurde von ihrem Paten, der an diesem blutigen Tag auf sie aufgepasst hatte, direkt zu Albus und dann zu Severus gebracht. Albus Logik war auch für ihn einleuchtend gewesen:

Was schützt besser vor einem Todesser als das Heim eines anderen Todesser?

McNair, wie alle Todesser der Meinung, Severus hätte vor Jahren mit seiner unwürdigen Schwester gebrochen, hatte geschworen, auch die Brut der Verräterin nicht zu schonen.

Soweit war es nicht gekommen. Und solange Severus lebte, würde sich daran nichts ändern.

„Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen" fragte Hermine, die sich mal wieder als Erste ihrer Stimme ersann. Betroffenes Schulterzucken folgte.

„Sollen wir dich für den Rest des Tages entschuldigen?" fragte Harry, der von allen Anwesenden wohl am Besten nachempfinden konnte, wie Vic sich fühlte.

„Nein, bloß nicht" wehrte sie ab. „Bleibt einfach bei mir, seid wie immer und vor allem seht mir meine kurzzeitige, soziale Inkompetenz nach."

„Schatz, so Leid es mir tut, dir das sagen zu müssen" beteuerte Fred mit Dackelblick. „Aber deine soziale Inkompetenz ist nicht kurzfristig sondern andauernd."

„Genau so meinte ich das" lachte Vic und drückte ihm zum Dank einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Hermine wusste nicht, welche Sicherung in dem Hochleistungscomputer, den sie ihr Gehirn nannte, durchbrannte und sie dazu brachte, die Frage zu stellen. Es platze einfach aus ihr heraus.

„Wie kommt der Professor damit zurecht?"

Während Vic eher überrascht war, tippte sich Ron mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, Ginny und Lavender kicherten wie Schulmädchen und die Zwillinge fanden mit „zuviel Bildung schadet also doch" die perfekte Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete die Schwarzhaarige, als alle die, in ihren Augen, nötigen Reaktionen getätigt hatten.

„Er redet nicht darüber. An Mom´s Todestag spricht er nie mit mir. Als ich kleiner war, hat er mich immer zu Remus oder zu Professor Dumbledore gebracht. Einmal hat er gesagt, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, mich um sich zu haben. Ich würde ihn zu sehr an sie erinnern. Dabei sagen alle immer, ich sähe ihr kaum ähnlich."

Harry fragte sich, wer sich seine Stimme geliehen hatte, um zu sprechen. Er selbst konnte die Worte jedenfalls nicht gesagt haben.

„Du musst das verstehen" erklärte seine Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht viel von Snape und der Beziehung zu deiner Mom. Sirius hat mal gesagt, dass Snape sie in der Schule immer beschützen wollte. Vor den Slytherin, vor aufdringlichen Verehrern und allen voran deinem Dad. Sie standen sich wohl sehr nahe. Sie war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der jemals hinter seine Mauern sehen durfte und den wahren Snape kannte. Selbst wenn du ihr nicht ähnlich siehst, so bist du doch ein Teil von ihr. Ich denke, dass Snape gerade heute schmerzlich bewusst wird, was ihm mit ihr genommen wurde."

Hey, wer auch immer da sprach, er hörte sich sehr weise an.

„Harry, seit wann bist du so einfühlsam" verlangte Hermine zu wissen. „Und seit wann machst du dir Gedanken über das Gefühlsleben deiner Professoren?"

„Mach ich nicht" antwortete er kleinlaut. „Ich an seiner Stelle würde mich so fühlen."

„Selbst wenn du Recht hast" warf Vic ein, „wieso bestraft er mich dann? Ich weiß, wir sind keine kleine, glückliche Familie und werden es wohl auch nie sein. Er ist schwierig, ich bin schwierig, keine Frage. Aber ich wünschte, er würde mich nur einmal dabei sein lassen, wenn er sich in seine Wohnung zurück zieht und in die Vergangenheit reist. Ich will mehr über sie erfahren als die knappen Randinformationen, die ich habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie meine Eltern sich kennen gelernt haben, warum sie nie geheiratet haben, ob meine Mutter eine gute Schülerin war und was ihre Lieblingsfächer waren. Ich weiß nicht mal, in welchem Haus sie war."

„Bestimmt war sie in Gryffindor" versicherte Hermine sanft. „Und welche Rolle spielt es schon, ob sie gut war oder nur Durchschnitt. Sie stand auf der richtigen Seite, nur das zählt."

„Dass man auf der richtigen Seite steht heißt nicht, dass man automatisch zu den Guten gehört" widersprach Harry. „Wurmschwanz stand auch auf der richtigen Seite und verriet meine Eltern trotzdem."

„Wurmschwanz war ein Phönix, der diese Ehre nicht verdient hat" verteidigte sich Hermine. „Er war zu feige, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, er stand nie wirklich auf einer Seite."

„Professor Snape auch nicht, wenn man es genau nimmt" mischte sich Lavender ein. „Macht ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen?"

„Nein" erklärte Harry, „er ist so was wie ein Held. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre es dem Orden nie gelungen, Voldemort zu stürzen. Was ihn zu einem schlechten Mensch macht, ist sein sadistische Art mit Menschen umzugehen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Mom ein schlechter Mensch war" ereiferte sich Vic plötzlich.

„Das hat doch auch keiner gesagt" antwortete Hermine überrascht. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ihr sagt doch immer, ich wäre wie mein Onkel. Die Gene für Sarkasmus, schlechte Laune und Jähzorn scheinen in seiner Familie sehr dominant zu sein, oder woher soll ich es haben? Wer sagt mir, dass meine Mom nicht genauso war?"

„Victoria" Hermine war bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben. Jähzornig traf Vics aktuelle Laune wirklich gut. „Gene haben nichts mit den von dir beschriebenen Charaktereigenschaften zu tun. Wenn man viel mit einem Menschen zusammen ist, übernimmt man nicht selten dessen Wesenszüge. Wenn du es so willst, ist dir all das anerzogen."

„Außerdem hätte sich Sirius nie in jemanden verliebt, der so unfreundlich ist wie Snape" schmetterte Harry, von seinen Worten überzeugt, hinterher.

Als Antwort verengten sich die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Weil er so edel und durch und durch gut ist, ja?" zischte sie. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass er nicht nur der nette Rumtreiber von nebenan war, sondern seine Feinde mit der gleichen Hingabe gequält hat, mit der er seine Freunde unterstütz hat? Und sein Hochmut hätte ihr fast das Genick gebrochen. Glaubst du wirklich…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Remus war zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten und hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Ihr kommt zu spät zum Unterricht" erklärte er schlicht und nickte in Richtung Eingang.

Nur widerwillig erhoben sich die Freunde, um zwei Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Harry ist dein Freund" flüsterte Remus seinem Patenkind zu, „nicht dein Feind. Es mag sein, dass er Sirius Fehler nicht sehen will, aber das ist sein Recht. Es muss immer ein Herz geben, welches unser wahres Wesen erkennt und auf uns schwört, selbst wenn der Rest der Welt es nicht verstehen kann. Bist du nicht selbst manchmal blind? Denk nach, Vicky. Bist du immer fair mit deinem Urteil über Sirius? Siehst du das gleiche wie Harry, wenn du Severus siehst?"

Ohne überlegen zu müssen verneinte sie. Remus hatte Recht, wie so oft.

„Danke. Für deine Worte und dafür, dass du immer da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Auch wenn ich selbst nicht weiß, dass es so ist."

Eine innige Umarmung später eilte Vic ihren Freunden nach.

* * *

Wie jeden Abend lungerten Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Vic und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin herum, um sich von den Strapazen des vergangenen Tages zu erholen.

George und Demelza waren gleich nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche verschwunden und Fred hatte sich Harrys Tarnumhang ausgeliehen, um ungesehen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin zu kommen.

Was er da vorhatte, wollte Harry nicht wissen.

„Wenn ich nichts weiß, bekommen weder Dumbledore noch Veritaserum etwas aus mir heraus" lautete einer der Devisen in Hogwarts.

„Hat noch irgendjemand in diesem Raum Schokolade?" rief Hermine in einem akuten Anfall von Süßigkeitenmangel.

Gestern war sie zu verzückt von ihrer Entdeckung bezüglich der fehlenden Zutat für den Vielsafttrank gewesen, als dass sie über Snapes Worte groß hätte nachdenken können.

Knapp 24 Stunden später verwirrte sie die beinahe freundliche Art des Professors.

„Vielleicht, weil ich etwas bei Ihnen gutzumachen habe." Immer wieder schwirrte dieser eine Satz durch ihre Gedanken.

Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen? Hatte er es vielleicht doch ernst gemeint?

Nachdenklich biss sie einem Schokofrosch, auf Dean war eben doch Verlass, den Kopf ab.

Probier es mit der einzig wahren Vorgehensweise, Mine dachte sie. Logik. Snape ist kein Mensch, der sich entschuldigt, weder direkt noch indirekt. Snape meint alles, was er sagt, genau so, wie er es eben sagt. Wieso sollte er sich bei dir entschuldigen? Stand er vielleicht unter einem Fluch? Memo an mich selbst: Nach Gewohnheitsverändernden Flüchen suchen. Vielleicht hat er auch zuviel giftige Dämpfe eingeatmet? Die Spätfolgen zu häufiger Anwendung des Cruciatus?

Einen schwachen Moment lang dachte sie sogar daran, dass Professor Snape, der Mann, der ihr so schlimm zugesetzt hatte und den sie trotzdem heimlich bewunderte, endlich erkannt hatte, dass Hermine Granger mehr als eine nervige Schülerin war. Eine nervige Schülerin nämlich, die talentiert und klug war.

Im nächsten Moment allerdings lachte sie sich selbst für diesen Gedanken aus.

Schließlich schob sie sein merkwürdiges Verhalten auf den Todestag seiner Schwester, der ihm wohl so zugesetzt haben muss, dass er kurzzeitig unzurechnungsfähig war.


	15. Eindlich allein

**_Hallo, nicht wundern dass schon das nächste Chap da ist, ich habe versprochen, es noch vor dem Wochenende hoch zu laden. Ich und meine Versprechungen_**

**_Das nächste Kapitel ist mein Sorgenkind, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Lange habe ich mit mir gehadert, ob ich es überhaupt einstelle oder nicht, es tausendmal geändert und wieder geändert. Aber da ist es. Und ich strebe gleich vor Nervosität._**

**BlueApril:** Jaaa, ich habe es endlich geschafft und mich selbst überwunden Freut mich dass es dir noch gefällt. Das nächste Chap macht mir ein wenig Sorgen, aber okay. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Mel:** feste knuddel Göttlich ist was anderes unauffällig zu illing schiel Ich hänge sehr an der Vic/Fred Kombination, Severus und Hermione sträuben sich noch, aber okay. Zu der Ron/LavLav Sache sag ich jetzt mal nicht, aber das verstehst du hoffentlich.Wir sollten das unbedingt wiederholen, ja? Nimm bloß was zu schreiben mit am Wochenende und schreib, ja? Ach so, ich arbeite dran Mel, wirklich. Aber es kommen immer wieder 23 Kerle dazwischen. Ich kann nichts dafür…

**Hexchen:** Schön das du weiter liest. Ja, ich hatte ein wirklich tiefes Tief, aber es geht weiter. Und es freut mich zu hören, dass auch du dran bist ;-) Viel Spaß beim lesen

**Sternschnuppe:** Hehe, freut mich dass es dir gefällt. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap. Und schön, dass sich ein Schwarzleser geoutet hat ;-) Vielleicht folgen ja welche deinem Beispiel.

**Little-Fawkes:** löwin knuddel Naaaaaa, du Schlange du ;-) Zufrieden? Erst dein Deal, dann Mels Hundeaugen, was kommt als nächstes?? lach Einige Antworten folgen auf dem Fuße, weitere irgendwann später. Oder auch nicht Das folgende ist sehr…schnulzig und, wie gesagt, mein Sorgenkind. Oh man, ich bin sooo nervös an löwin festkrall

**LucytheRipper:** Das nächste ist ganz sicher nicht depri, versprochen. Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**lufa:** Ich bin auch super happy endlich wieder was upzudaten. War ne lange Zeit, verständlich dass erst reinkommen musstest. Ich denke auch, dass es für beide nicht leicht ist und dass sie sich glücklich schätzen können, Remus zu haben.

**Illing:** So leid es mir tut, mit Sev ist alles in Ordnung. Wobei….Nichts ist in Ordnung. Er trauert. Und ich würde ihn so gerne tröstet, aber „Show must go on" nicht wahr?? Ich fürchte, Harry is hier wirklich OOC geworden, aber ich fand es wahrscheinlicher dass er das sagt, als einer der Rotschöpfe. Stell dir Fred vor wie er eine Rede über Trauer und Verlust hält..Nicht wirklich, oder? Rabenwolf? strahlende augen bekommt Illing, ich bin sooo nervös…Das ist „DAS" Kapitel. Das, was mir so Kopfschmerzen gemacht hat. Oh Gott ich bin soo nervös…

_**Ich kann mich ja doch nicht drücken. Also, los gehts** nervös auf und ab lauf_

* * *

Kapitel 15 „Endlich alleine"

Zwei Tage und zwei Nächte später passte Professor McGonagall Hermine noch vor dem Frühstück ab.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit hätten. Ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

Hermine nickte überrascht und folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin in deren Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich doch einen Augenblick" bat Minerva freundlich und nahm selber platz.

„Ich werde gleich zum Thema kommen" kündigte sie an. „Professor Snape bat mich, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er Interesse an Ihnen hat."

Fast hätte Hermine laut gelacht. Wusste McGon, was sie da gesagt hatte? Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen nicht.

„Welcher Art ist dieses Interesse" fragte die Vertrauensschülerin neugierig.

„Er möchte, dass Sie ihm assistieren. Er scheint sehr von Ihrem können überzeugt zu sein" erklärte Minerva. „Professor Snape arbeitet daran, einige Zaubertränke verschiedenster Art zu verbessern. Und da ihre Zusammenarbeit letztes Jahr so gut geklappt hat, war der Direktor einverstanden."

Wieder mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten? Hölle tu dich auf.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der Angsthasenteil von ihr schrie unüberhörbar „Nein, er wird uns töten". Ihr Abenteuersinn rief „Ja, es wird bestimmt lustig, ihn zu zähmen." Ihr Verstand tönte: „Die Zusammenarbeit mit einem Tränkemeister erster Klasse ist unbezahlbar. Er wird uns mehr beibringen, als wir uns jemals erträumen können."

„Wenn Professor Snape es so wünscht, werde ich ihm assistieren" erklärte Hermine und der Angsthasenteil schrie auf. „Wir wollten uns einen schalldichten Maulkorb besorgen. Und jetzt wissen wir auch warum."

„Sehr schön, dann gehen Sie gleich zu ihm und teilen Sie ihm Ihre Entscheidung mit."

Damit entließ McGon ihre Schülerin.

Hermine brauchte den strengen Professor gar nicht lange suchen. Er stand vor der Großen Halle und zog zwei Jungen aus Ravenclaw Hauspunkte ab, weil ihre Krawatten nicht ordentlich gebunden waren.

„Professor Snape" sprach sie ihn an.

„Was wollen Sie Granger? Ich habe laut Stundenplan noch zwei Stunden Ruhe vor Ihnen" knurrte er.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich Ihnen assistieren werde." Merlin, schlechte Laune am Morgen war auch etwas, das Vic definitiv von ihm geerbt hatte.

„Wie überaus gnädig von Ihnen" schnarrte er, eine leichte Verbeugung machend. „Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass ich Ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen werde. Wenn Sie mir auf den Nerv gehen oder etwas in die Luft jagen, sind Sie schneller raus, als sie Kessel sagen können."

„Sie sollten lieber aufpassen, dass ich meine Entscheidung nicht bereue" säuselte sie. Noch ein keckes Lächeln und die Provokation war perfekt.

„10 Punkte von Gryffindor" zischte er. „Und was meinen Sie damit, ich solle aufpassen?"

Aus ihr sprach der Mut der Verzweiflung. Die Aussicht, einem der besten Tränkemeister ganz Englands zu assistieren war einfach zu verlockend, als das Hermine sich weigern würde. Wenn sie allerdings daran dachte, zu was der dunkle Mann vor ihr fähig war, wurde ihr ganz schlecht vor Angst.

Panik kämpfte gegen Wissensdurst und heraus kam eine explosive Mischung, die sich nicht zurückhalten ließ.

„Sollten Sie mich jemals wieder so behandeln wie bei unserer letzen Zusammenarbeit, werde meine Entscheidung revidieren."

„Und was, Miss Granger, soll daran eine Drohung sein" lachte Snape kalt.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Professor. Es wird bestimmt einen Grund haben, warum ausgerechnet Sie sich dazu entschließen, eine Schülerin an ihren Forschungen teilhaben zu lassen. Ihnen scheint es wichtig zu sein, dass ich Ihnen assistiere, sonst hätten Sie nicht bei Professor Dumbledore um Erlaubnis gefragt. Wenn Sie möchten, dass ich bleibe, wird sich das letzte Jahr nicht wiederholen."

Ganz kurz erlaubte er sich, verblüfft auszusehen. Dann rückte er seine Maske zurecht und sah die Schülerin spöttisch von oben herab an.

„Sie sind mutig, Miss Granger. Mutiger, als Ihnen gut tut. Ich sehe Ihre Strafarbeit als abgearbeitet an. Kommen Sie Montagabend Punkt 18:00 in mein Büro."

Wehende Robe und er war verschwunden.

„Wie bekommt er sie nur immer dazu, so zu flattern" murmelte sie und verschwand ebenfalls in die Große Halle.

„Du willst was?" Fassungslos, schockiert und ernsthaft am Geisteszustand seiner besten Freundin zweifelnd, stand Harry vor Hermine.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein" murmelte Ginny. „Bist du krank? Hast du Morbus Selbstzerstörung oder wieso, bei allen vier Gründern, willst du freiwillig mit Snape zusammenarbeiten?"

„Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit Ginevra" knurrte Hermine. „Und ich werde nicht mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten, ich werde ihm assistieren. Und bevor hier noch irgendjemand meint, seine Meinung kundtun zu müssen" sie warf einen warnenden Blick auf Ron, der schon angesetzt hatte, „ich werde mich nicht vor euch rechtfertigen. Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, die ich mir nicht entgehen lasse. Der Professor ist einer der Besten seines Faches, eine Assistenz bei ihm wird wie ein Goldüberzug auf meinen Bewerbungen wirken."

„Und wenn er dich wieder so behandelt, wie beim letzten Mal?" startete Harry einen neune Versuch, Hermines Seele zu schützen.

„Dann werde ich die Zusammenarbeit abbrechen" erklärte sie. „Spar es dir Harry, ich gedenke nicht, dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen."

Schließlich hatte Hermine sich das ganze Wochenende den Kopf zermartert, ob sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Jetzt, 17:34 Uhr, war sie sich sicher. Zum Teufel mit ihren Ängsten, zum Teufel mit dem letzten Sommer und verdammt noch mal zum Teufel mit Snape. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm unterbuttern lassen. Nicht noch einmal. Hermine war kein kleines Kind mehr, er konnte sie nicht mehr dazu bringen, heulend das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

Und doch: Snape konnte ihr etwas geben, das sie mehr wollte, als alles Andere auf der Welt: Wissen. Dankbar würde sie die Hand aufhalten und alles nehmen, was er ihr gab. Was sie bereit war, dafür zu ertragen, vermochte sie nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen.

Hätte Hermine gewusst, was sich parallel in den Kerkern abspielte, wäre sie mehr als unleidlich gewesen.

Gleich nachdem sie erfahren hatte, das Hermine Severus assistieren würde, war Vic in die Kerker gestürmt.

Ohne zu klopfen enterte sie das Wohnzimmer ihres Onkels.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen" brüllte er, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. „Ich hätte dich schocken können."

„Besser wäre es gewesen. Was soll das?" Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. In genau 20 Minuten würde Hermine hier auftauchen.

„Was soll was? Kannst du dich bitte deutlicher Ausdrücken?"

„Ich kann dir ein Bild malen, wenn du willst. Wieso soll Mine dir helfen? Willst du sie wieder fertig machen? Ist das der Grund? Du hast es nicht geschafft, sie zu brechen, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, was?" Die junge Hexe hatte sich vor Severus aufgebaut, er überragte sie zwar immer noch gut einen Kopf mit Hals, ihr Zorn aber glich den Unterschied aus.

„Das ganze Theater hier wegen Miss Granger?" fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Das ganze Theater hier wegen meiner besten Freundin. Was hat sie dir getan? Wieso hasst du sie so sehr, dass du sie zur Zielscheibe deiner Spiele machen musst? Kannst du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Oha, distanzierter Tonfall.

„Was hast du vor?" Scheiß auf den Tonfall, Vic wollte Antworten und würde nicht ohne gehen.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht" zischte er. Jeder andere Schüler würde spätestens jetzt das Weite suchen.

„Entweder, du erzählst mir, was du vorhast, oder ich gehe noch heute Abend zu Professor Dumbledore und berichte ihm, was du letzten Sommer mit Hermine gemacht hast. Dann hat sie eure Zusammenarbeit so oder so erledigt. Und glaub ja nicht, dass er mich nicht Ernst nehmen würde. Harry, Ginny, Ron, alle können bestätigen, wie fertig sie war."

Normalerweise spielte seine Nichte nicht mit solch fiesen Tricks, dazu war sie zu Gryffindor und das wusste Severus. List und Tücke waren Eigenschaften seiner Slytherin.

„Miss Granger hat, bisher unwissentlich, ein Problem gelöst, an dem ich jetzt fast einen Monat arbeite: Die Verbesserung des Vielsafttranks. Nach nur ein paar Stunden erkannte sie, dass ein Bezoar des Rätsels Lösung war. Es wäre töricht von mir, auf ihre Hilfe zu verzichten. Ich möchte mit ihr an weiteren Tränken arbeiten, eventuell sogar neue Entwickeln. Deswegen bat ich den Direktor darum, Miss Granger in Anspruch nehmen zu dürfen."

„Du willst ihre Hilfe?" Jetzt war Vic verwirrt. Der große, böse Mann, der von Nichts und Niemandem etwas brauchte, wollte die Unterstützung einer Schülerin. Aus Gryffindor. Aus dem goldenen Trio? Ob draußen vor den Toren des Schlosses noch Leben mit mehr als einer Zelle existierte?

„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?" antwortete er unwirsch. „Jetzt geh bitte. Miss Granger wird gleich hier sein."

Severus verschwand durch eine Seitentür, die in sein Büro führte.

Auf der Treppe zur Großen Halle traf Vic auf Hermine. Die beiden unterhielten sich nur kurz, da Hermine nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend" rief sie der Schwarzhaarigen hastig zu und eilte dann in die Kerker.

„Bis heute Abend" rief Vic. Sehr viel leiser dann: „Du geniales Genie. Beste Schülerin seit Jahrhunderten und Bezwingerin des Egos von Slyhterins Obernatter."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihren Weg wieder auf, nach drei Schritten wurde es allerdings dunkel um sie herum.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, die eingezogene Luft verharrte in ihrem Brustkorb, ihr Puls erreichte ungeahnte Höhen.

Todesser war ihr erster Gedanke, dann schimpfte sie sich eine Idiotin. Nicht mal Voldemort war es wirklich gelungen, einfach so nach Hogwarts zu spazieren.

„Ganz ruhig" hauchte eine vertraute Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Ich bin´s."

„Verdammte Scheiße Fred" fluchte sie. „Was soll der Unsinn? Willst du mich umbringen?"

„Wie könnte ich" lachte er. „Nein, ich habe was anderes mit dir vor. Komm mit."

Liebevoll zog er sie mit sich.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist" zeterte sie, „ich kann nichts sehen. Nimm mir das Tuch von den Augen."

„Nein" antwortete er schlicht, umschlang sie mit den Armen und drückte sie von hinten vor sich her, immer weiter, von einem Geheimgang in den Nächsten.

„Vorsicht, jetzt kommt eine Treppe" warnte er zwischendurch immer wieder.

Vic hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte. Ohne zu sehen, wo sie lang liefen, konnte sie auch nicht sagen, wo er sie hin führte. Die einzige Veränderung in ihrer Umgebung war, dass es kälter wurde. Und noch kälter.

„Ich friere" flüsterte sie, nicht wissend, ob Fred sie hörte.

Stumm legte er seinen Umhang um sie und führte sie weiter an ihr unbekanntes Ziel.

Nach 10 schier endlosen Minuten rief er: „Wir sind da. Komm noch hier rüber, dann nehm ich dir das Tuch ab."

Vic hatte das Gefühl, mitten in einem Sturm zu stehen. Kalter Wind blies durch ihre Haare, schlich sich durch ihre Kleider, zerrte an ihr und würde Fred ihr nicht von hinten Halt geben, würde es sie umwerfen.

„Bereit?" fragte er unnötigerweise, dann nahm er ihr die Augenbinde ab.

Victoria fehlten die Worte. Fred hatte sie auf die Plattform des Astronomieturms, den höchsten Punkt des Schlosses, geführt. Vor ihnen erstreckten sich die Ländereien von Hogwarts, das Quidditchfeld, der See, der Verbotene Wald und in der Ferne konnten sie sogar die Lichter von Hogsmeade sehen. Hagrids Hütte war hell erleuchtet, der Wildhüter hatte am Rand des Waldes Fackeln im Boden befestigt, welche die Bäume in einen unwirklichen Schatten warfen. Der See glitzerte im hellen Mondlicht, der Wind blies leichte Wellen über das Wasser und am Firmament strahlten Milliarden Sterne, einer heller als der andere.

„Professor Sinistra hat Sternschnuppen angekündigt" erklärte der Weasley. „Ich dachte mir, du würdest sie gerne sehen."

Vic war nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, ließ sich widerstandslos auf der vorbereiteten Decke nieder.

„Wir müssten sie auch ohne Teleskop sehen können. Ist dir immer noch kalt?"

„Ein bisschen" flüsterte sie. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst."

„Bin ich auch nicht" lachte Fred. „Sinistra meinte, dass Sternschnuppen romantisch sind. Komm zu mir unter die Decke, dann wird dir warm."

Er hatte Recht. Nur wenige Minuten später glühten der jungen Snape die Wangen. Es war einfach zu schön. Endlich hatten die frisch Verliebten ein wenig Zeit für sich alleine, keine schwatzenden Schüler störten, keine neugierigen Augen, keine Freunde, die jede Entwicklung zwischen den Beiden mit Argusaugen beobachteten und analysierten. Hier oben gab es nur Fred, der sie mit seinen Arm umfing und hielt, ihr Wärme und ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit spendete.

Langsam stahlen sich Worte, umspielt von einer leisen Melodie, in Victorias Kopf. Ein Lied, das sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte.

_ Mondstaub auf Deinen Augen  
Mondlicht in Deinem Traum  
Lässt Dich an Märchen glauben  
Trägt Dich durch Zeit und Raum _

Einige Zeit lag sie schweigend an ihn gelehnt, verlor sich in Vergangenheit und Sternenhimmel. Betört von seiner Präsenz, die sie schwach und stark zugleich machte, seinem Atem an ihrem Ohr, merkte sie nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

„Es ist soweit" flüsterte er, dann schoss auch schon der erste brennende Komet über den Nachthimmel.

„Du musst dir etwas wünschen" forderte Fred. „Die Muggel wünschen sich immer etwas, wenn sie eine Sternschnuppe sehen. Angeblich geht der Wunsch in Erfüllung, wenn man fest genug an ihn denkt."

Und Victoria wünschte sich etwas. Vor dem hohen Fenster des Astronomieturms glitt noch ein Komet vorüber. Kurz war das friedliche Bild der Ländereien erleuchtet, die Sternschnuppe zog vorüber und es wurde wieder Dunkel.

_ Nachtgold fließt Dir entgegen  
Sterntau, der auf Dich fällt  
Lässt Dich nach nirgends schweben  
Trägt Dich aus dieser Welt _

„Was hast du dir gewünscht" wollte er wissen.

„Das darf ich dir nicht verraten, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung" flüsterte sie. Hermine hatte ihr erklärt, was es mit den Sternschnuppen auf sich hatte, als sie letztes Jahr hier oben zusammen die Sterne beobachtet hatten, auf Harry, Ron und die Anderen warteten und keiner sagen konnte, ob die Zaubererwelt jemals wieder das sein würde, was sie war.

Damals hatten sie zufällig eine Sternschnuppe entdeckt. Vic hatte sich etwas gewünscht, von dem sie wusste, dass es gerade in diesem Moment in Erfüllung ging.

_ Einmal zum Mond und zurück  
Hol mir aus dem Meer der Ewigkeit  
Einen silbernen Augenblick _

„Der letzte Wunsch, den ich an eine Sternschnuppe gehängt habe" hauchte sie, ohne zu wissen, warum sie es gerade Fred erzählte, „wurde mir Erfüllt. Ich habe nie jemandem davon erzählt und trotzdem bist du hier. Mit mir."

„Was hast du dir gewünscht?" Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, um sie besser sehen zu können.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du mir irgendwann mal hier oben die Sterne zeigst. Nur du und ich. Ich war mir sicher, dass es nie passieren würde, weil du…"

Bevor sie ihn daran erinnern konnte, wie abweisend er zu ihr war, zog Fred sie in einen innigen Kuss. Nicht fordernd, nicht drängend, nur sanft und ehrlich, ohne Hintergedanken.

_ Suche nach neuen Bahne  
Hoffnung, die sich nicht irrt  
Etwas, das wir nur ahnen  
Sehnsucht, die Wahrheit wird _

Sein Mund wanderte von ihren Lippen zum Kinn. Tausend federleichte Küsse, platziert auf ihrem Hals, berührten ihre Haut kaum und jagten trotzdem einen Blitz nach dem anderen durch ihren Körper.

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, inhalierte seinen Duft, wollte ihn sich einprägen, aufbewahren, sich nachts daran erinnern.

Sanft lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre, die Augen geschlossen, spielte mit ihren Haaren.

Die Sperrstunde war schon lange vorüber, aber was machte das schon?

Selbst wenn sie erwischt werden würden, Strafpunkte waren sie Beide bereit in Kauf zunehmen, um dieser zärtlichen Zweisamkeit Willen.

Viel zu schnell würde der Moment enden, die Realität zurückkehren und nur Erinnerungen übrig lassen.

Die Erkenntnis der Vergänglichkeit bahnte sich in Victorias Gehirn und drohte, die Schwerelosigkeit, in der sie sich befand, zu zerstören.

Frustriert drängte sie sich näher an den jungen Mann, der sie zu Höchstleitungen anspornen und gleichsam ihren Verstand ausschalten konnte.

Seufzend umfing er sie fester.

Auch ihn beschäftigten schwere Gedanken.

Ursprünglich wollte er nur seinen Spaß, fühlte sich nicht bereit, mit nur einem Mädchen auszugehen. Zu viele Schülerinnen gefielen ihm, als dass er sich nur auf eine festlegen würde.

Sich seinem Charme und seiner Wirkung voll bewusst, nutze er jede sich bietende Gelegenheit. Wieso auch nicht? Victorias Schlossarrest war die perfekte Gelegenheit, eine weitere Trophäe in seine Sammlung einzureihen. Nicht viele Kerle konnten von sich behaupten, Victoria Snape im Bett (oder im Raum der Wünsche) gehabt zu haben.

Eine Herausforderung, ein sportlicher Wettkampf, wenn man so will. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass es mehr werden würde? Dass dieses schwarzhaarige Biest sein Inneres so aufwühlen würde, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als an diese tiefschwarzen Augen, die Alles und Nichts zeigten.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kündeten einen neuen Tag an. Golden strahlte sie über die Gipfel der Berge, die Hogwarts umgaben, verdrängten unaufhaltsam die Schwärze der Nacht. Widerwillig fanden die Liebenden in die Realität zurück, gaben sich einem letzen Kuss hin, um danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum aufzubrechen.

_ Liebe hält Dich geborgen  
Kein Traum geht je verloren  
Kommt dann der neue Morgen  
Bist Du wie neu geboren _


	16. Nur über meine Leiche

_Und wieder, nach langer Zeit, ein neues Chap von mir. Mögt ihr überhaupt noch mitlesen? Könnte euch ein Nein nicht mal verübeln. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen._

_Nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, dass ich nicht direkt auf eure Reviews eingehe, aber Kapitel 16 ist sozusagen ein Eilauftrag, damit ich von meinem Rudel nicht mit anschweigen bestraft werde. Vielen vielen Dank an Illing, Simba, lufa, Lucy_the_ripper, Mel, hexchen, Morrigan334, blue april und silbergold, ich hab mich riesig gefreut #kekse und heißen kakao austeil*_

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 16 Nur über meine Leiche

Hermine und Lavender schienen schon in der Halle beim Frühstück zu sitzen, im Schlafsaal war jedenfalls keine Spur von ihnen.

Eilig sprang Vic unter die Dusche, putze sich die Zähne während das Shampoo einwirkte und sprang wieder raus.

Im Laufschritt stürzte sie an ihren Kleiderschrank, wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, damit Haare und Körper trockneten und riss ihre Schuluniform vom Kleiderbügel.

„Wo ist meine Krawatte" fluchte sie, während sie sich in ihren Rock zwängte und gleichzeitig versuchte, ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen.

Keine 3 Minuten später rannte sie durch das Schloss, band sich die wieder gefundene Krawatte zu einem mehr oder weniger ordentlichen Windsorknoten und war sich sicher, etwas vergessen zu haben.

Mit langen Schritten stürmte sie in die Große Halle, auf ihren Haustisch zu und ließ sich dort neben Hermine fallen.

„Na" ulkte die, „hast du doch noch den Weg hierher gefunden?"

„Kann nicht antworten" schnaufte Vic, „keine Luft."

Einige regelmäßige Atemzüge und eine halbe Tasse Kaffee später, nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf.

„Also" stocherte sie. „Wo warst du?"

„Astronomieturm."

„Mit wem?"

„Mit wem wohl?"

„Wie war´s?"

„Schön."

„Verdammt noch mal" fuhr Hermine auf. „Welchen Grund hast du, sauer auf mich zu sein?"

Vic sah die Freundin mit riesigen Augen an. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„In der Tat" sagte Hermine spitz. „Ronald und Harry sprechen nicht mehr mit mir."

„Und wieso sprechen sie nicht mehr mit dir?" Vic war morgens nicht in der Verfassung, Streitschlichter zu spielen. Viel lieber stärkte sie sich mit Kaffee, Toast und Eiern für den Tag, hörte ihren Freunden beim reden zu und öffnete den eigenen Mund nur, um sich Nahrung zuzuführen.

„Weil ich so dumm bin, etwas für meine Zukunft zu tun. Weil ich so naiv bin, freiwillig nach der Schule weiterzulernen. Weil ich verdammt noch mal eine eigene Entscheidung getroffen habe, ohne Mr. Potter und Mr. Wealsey um Erlaubnis zu fragen."

Zum Ende hin war Hermine immer lauter geworden und die letzen Worte hatte sie fast geschrieen.

„Lass mich raten" stöhnte Vic. „Die Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape?"

„Du wusstest davon" zischte Ron mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Du wusstest davon und hast nicht versucht, es ihr auszureden?"

„Ja Ron, ich wusste davon" zischte sie zurück. „Und nein, ich habe nicht versucht, es ihr auszureden. Erstens ist Herms alt genug eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und zweitens bin ich der Meinung, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hat."

„Wie bitte?" Ron konnte es nicht fassen. „Du denkst wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn sie sich wieder diesem Monster ausliefert? Hast du vergessen, was er letzen Sommer mit ihr gemacht hat?"

Harry schien zu spüren, dass ein Unwetter nahte. Victorias Augen wurden von Wort zu Wort größer. Und bedrohlicher.

„Ron" mischte er sich ein. „Vielleicht wird es ja nicht so schlimm. Schließlich hat Snape Professor Dumbledore um Erlaubnis gefragt. Er wird ein Auge auf die Sache haben."

„Ich fass es nicht Harry. Wie kannst du dich nur auf ihre Seite stellen? Snape ist eine schleimige Fledermaus, er wird Hermine wieder fertig machen. Dem Kerl trau ich alles zu. Es wird ihm perverse Freude bereiten, sie zu foltern. Er ist ein Todesser und…"

Schnell schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch es war zu spät.

„Sprich weiter Ron" forderte Vic mit trügerisch sanfter Stimme. „Er ist ein Todesser. Er quält Menschen gerne. Er hat schon so viele Menschen gefoltert, da macht eine Schülerin mehr oder weniger auch keinen Unterschied mehr. War es das, was du sagen wolltest? Das er es nicht verdient hat, frei zu sein? Das er nach Askaban gehört? Sprich weiter Ron, ich bin so neugierig darauf, was du zu sagen hast."

„Nicht so wichtig" murmelte Ron mit gesenktem Kopf. Lavender warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sowohl Mitleid als auch Entrüstung zeigte.

„Da hast du Recht Ron" erklärte Vic mit kalter Stimme. „Es ist nicht wichtig, dass du wieder einen Vortrag darüber hältst, wie wenig du es verstehen kannst, das ein Todesser unterrichten darf. Was du von ihm hältst, weiß ich spätestens, seit du damals, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, kein Wort mit mir geredet hast. Später hast du zwar beteuert, dass du damit leben könntest, dass der verabscheute, sadistische Zaubertrankprofessor mein Onkel ist, aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du deine Meinung über ihn wenigstens ein wenig geändert hast, seit du weißt, dass er für den Orden spioniert hat, aber da habe ich mich wohl leider getäuscht. Ich kann dir versichern, dass Hermine nicht sterben muss, wenn sie mit ihm zusammenarbeitet. Und vielleicht schaffst du es ja irgendwann zu verstehen, dass du ihm Unrecht tust."

Ron war immer kleiner geworden, sein Kopf immer röter.

„Ich weiß, dass er Hermine nichts tun wird. Aber wir kennen doch alle Snape und sein Faible dafür, andere Menschen zu terrorisieren."

„Falsch Ron" fuhr Vic dazwischen, die Stimme immer noch kälter als das Polarmeer. „Ihr kennt ihn nicht. Nicht mal ich kenne ihn wirklich und ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbracht. Würde sich einer von euch die Mühe machen, in ihm nicht nur den Ex-Todesser, der Menschen gefoltert hat, zu sehen, würdet ihr merken, dass er nicht nur unfair, kalt und sarkastisch ist. Stehe ich nicht vor euch, als lebender Beweis dafür, dass das Monster Severus Snape auch fähig ist, Gefühle zu haben? Alles was ich bin, ist sein Verdienst."

Ein durchdringender, enttäuschter Blick unterstrich ihre Worte, als sie sich wieder ihrem Kaffee widmete.

Das restliche Frühstück schwiegen Harry und Ron. Was sollten sie auch groß sagen? Vic hatte ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie auf Hermines Seite stand und was sie von Beschuldigungen gegen Snape hielt.

Lavender und Ginny tätschelten ihren Freunden aufmuntern den Rücken und waren vertieft in Hermines Bericht über den gestrigen Abend bei Snape.

Als die Glocke ertönte, die sie daran erinnerte, dass ein weiterer Schultag bevorstand, erhoben sich die Freunde unwillig.

„Verdammt, ich hab meine Schultasche vergessen" rief Vic plötzlich und wollte schon losrennen.

Hermine hielt sie am Arm fest und drückte ihr ihre Tasche in die Hand.

„Ich kenn dich doch" lachte sie.

Lachend legte ihr Vic einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Du bist die beste Freundin, die man haben kann."

„Das kann ich nur zurück geben" flüsterte Hermine. „Danke, dass du den beiden den Kopf gewaschen hast. Nachdem ich ihnen gestern davon erzählt habe, haben sie mich erst angeschrieen und sind dann einfach verschwunden."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Du wirst schon wissen, was du tust" erklärte die Schwarzhaarige zuversichtlich und mit dem Wissen, dass der große böse Mann keine schlechten Absichten mit Hermine hatte.

Severus Snape saß auf seinem Platz am Tisch der Lehrer und blickte seiner Nichte hinterher. Er hatte jedes Wort von dem, was sie über ihn gesagt hat, gehört.

Albus beugte sich, weise lächelnd, zu ihm herüber.

„Du siehst, mein Junge, du hast alles richtig gemacht."

Die Worte des Schulleiters holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das ist nicht zuletzt dein Werk" erklärte er, um Fassung bemüht.

„Ich habe nicht mehr getan, als sie zu dir zubringen und ein wachsames Auge zu haben. Sie hat Recht, alles was Victoria ist, ist dein Verdienst. Und auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst: Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Wie meinst du dass Albus? Einem Kind ein Dach über dem Kopf und was zu essen zu geben, ist nicht sonderlich schwer."

„Stell dich nicht immer in den Schatten. Du hast weit mehr getan, als ihre Grundbedürfnisse zu stillen. Du hast sie erzogen und ihr etwas gegeben, was ihr keiner mehr nehmen wird."

„Ein solides Erbe?" fragte der Tränkemeister sarkastisch.

Der Schulleiter ließ ein tiefes Lachen erklingen.

„Nein mein Junge. Liebe."

Severus warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, also fuhr Albus fort.

„Eine fest verankerte Liebe in ihrem Herzen, die sie Freundschaft und Zuneigung empfinden lässt. Ich muss zugeben, anfänglich war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, dir ein hilfloses Baby anzuvertrauen."

„Wie überaus Beruhigend es doch ist, dass du solch ein Vertrauen in mich hast" knurrte Snape.

„Nicht wahr? Aber seit ich dich das erste Mal mit der kleinen Victoria auf dem Arm in meinem Büro sitzen sah, weiß ich, dass ich die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe."

Severus konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern, was der Direktor meinte.

_Victoria war erst wenige Monate bei ihm gewesen, schrie jede Nacht aus voller Kehle und raubte ihrem Onkel den letzen Nerv._

_Albus hatte ihn kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in sein Büro bestellt, um mit ihm das kommende Schuljahr zu besprechen und vor allem, um zu Regeln, was mit Hogwarts jüngstem Bewohner passieren sollte, solange Snape unterrichtete._

_Eine Zeit lang diskutierten die Männer, wer sich dem Kind annehmen könnte. Die anderen Lehrer mussten ebenfalls ihrer Pflicht zu unterrichten nachkommen, also schlug der Schulleiter den Hausmeister vor._

_„Nur über meine kalte, tote Leiche Albus" hatte Severus geschrieen. „Filch wird nicht auf meine Nichte aufpassen. Er wird sie nur verletzen. Er hasst Kinder."_

_Albus hatte es sich erspart, Severus darauf hinzuweisen dass auch er nicht gerade angetan von Kindern war._

_Victoria, die das Gespräch über auf einer Decke zu Füßen des Phönix Fawkes gelegen hatte, war durch Snapes gepolter wach geworden. Erst leise und dann immer lauter fing sie an zu weinen. Der Sagenvogel segelte seine Stange hinunter auf den Boden und blickte das kleine Geschöpf mit schiefem Kopf an._

_Severus war sofort aufgesprungen und nahm das schwarzhaarige Bündel auf den Arm, wiegte es in seinem Arm und lief leise Fluchend durch das Büro, Fawkes dicht auf seinen Fersen._

_Albus beobachtete das Geschehen mit wachsendem Amüsement. Der grimmige Professor hielt ein kleines Baby in den Armen, versuchte erfolglos, es zu beruhigen und sein Phönix schien dem Tränkemeister seelischen Beistand zu leisten._

_Minerva muss das sehen war es ihm durch den Kopf geschossen und kurz darauf war er auch schon auf dem Weg zu ihr gewesen._

_Als Albus mit der verwirrten McGonagall im Schlepptau zurückkehrt war, saß Severus wieder auf seinem Stuhl und Fawkes auf der Stuhllehne. Das Babygeschrei hatte aufgehört, dafür hörten der Schulleiter und seine Vertretung eine tiefe, raue Stimme, die ein Lied über Mondstaub, Nachtlicht, Ewigkeit und Hoffnung sang._

_„Ist das Severus" hatte die Verwandlungslehrerin flüsternd wissen wollen._

_Albus hatte nur stumm genickt. In diesem Moment hatte er seine Entscheidung, Severus ein hilfloses Kind anzuvertrauen, in die prall gefüllte Schublade „Weiser Beschluss" einsortiert._

_Minerva war verwirrter als vorher wieder abgezogen und Albus hatte sich in sein Büro zurück geschlichen._

_Er teilte dem erleichterten Severus mit, dass die Hauselfen der Schule bestimmt begeistert wären, Victoria zu hüten. Snape hatte, grimmig wie immer, zugestimmt._

„Ich erinnere mich" erklärte Snape, noch halb in seiner Erinnerung gefangen. „Sie war ein sehr lautes Baby. Und aus dem lauten Baby wurde ein lautes Kind. Es hätte mich schon damals misstrauisch machen sollen, dass sie stets ihren Willen durchgesetzt hat. Bei allen."

Er warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Erwischt" lachte der. „Ich habe immer ihren, von dir so streng beschränkten, Vorrat an Süßigkeiten aufgestockt. Ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen, wenn sie mich mit deinen Augen so unschuldig angeblickt und nach einem Zitronenbonbon verlangt hat."

Eine Weile saßen sie da, Severus genoss seine Freistunden an diesem Morgen und der Schulleiter die Tatsache, immer wieder so in seinem Urteil bestärkt zu werden.

„Haben ihre Worte sehr an deinem „böser Mann" Image gekratzt?" nahm Albus das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Überraschenderweise nicht" erklärte Snape. „Weasley und Potter werden ihr keinen Glauben schenke, was Miss Weasley und Miss Brown über mich denken soll mich nicht interessieren und ich befürchte, Miss Granger kann ich schon lange nicht mehr einschüchtern." Er seufzte.

„Ja, Miss Granger scheint seit dem letzen Sommer sehr an Courage gewonnen zu haben" sinnierte Dumbledor.

„Du weißt davon" fragte Severus, nicht wirklich überrascht. Der Weißbart auf dem Stuhl neben ihm wusste über alles bescheid.

„Natürlich. Und ich weiß auch, dass sich das nicht wiederholen wird." Keine Warnung, nur eine weitere, weise Voraussage.


	17. Sport ist Mord Assistieren auch

_Ja, ich lebe noch *lach* Und ich hab ein neues Kapitel dabei. Ich habe versprochen, das Puppenhaus wird beendet^^ _

_Vielen Dank an alle, die mir ein Review haben zukommen lassen. Ich hab mich total gefreut._

_Ich hoffe, ihr lest auch weiter mit, obwohl ich so unregelmäßig update._

_So, und jetzt viel Spaß._

* * *

Kapitel 17 Spord ist Mord - Assistieren auch

„Komm schon, Victoria, beweg deinen Hintern etwas schneller", verlangte Marcus mit teils genervter und teils amüsierter Stimme. „Wenn du weiter so schleichst, sind wir heute Abend noch unterwegs. Ich lass dich nicht zurück ins Schloss, bevor du die 10 Meilen gelaufen bist."

„Du hast doch einen an der Hutkrempe" keuchte Vic erschöpft. „10 Meilen, wie soll ich das machen?"

„Mir egal", erklärte der Blonde. „Laufend, kriechend, krabbelnd oder von mir aus auch auf den Händen. Aber du wirst es tun."

Vic stöhnte ergeben auf. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig als sich zu fügen? Marcus hatte mit abartiger Ehrlichkeit festgestellt, dass der Hintern seines Schützlings dringend einer Generalüberholung bedürfe. Daraufhin hatte er das Training von einem entspannten Mal im Monat auf anstrengende 8 Mal im Monat angezogen und Victoria hasste ihn jeden Tag mehr dafür. An den Wochenenden würde sie vorerst dem Spion gehören.

Heute Morgen hatte er sie um Punkt 7:00 Uhr mit Hilfe der verräterischen Hauselfe Wandy aus dem Bett geschmissen und zum Frühsport abkommandiert.

Vier verschwitze Stunden später war Marcus Schimpfwortvokabular bereichert und Vics Laune jenseits des Nullpunkts.

„Und wenn ich den Rotschopf erwische, gnade ihm Merlin", knurrte sie und steigerte sich in wunderbar beflügelnde Wut. Je mehr sie sich über Fred und dessen Unverschämtheit aufregte, desto leichter fiel ihr das Laufen.

Nicht, dass Marcus das genügen würde. Sobald Vic das Tempo ein wenig anzog, blockierte er ihr den Weg, legte einen Wabbelbein-Fluch auf sie oder ließ das eben noch flache Stück Rasen vor ihrer Nase hügelig werden.

„Wann hab ich dir das letzte Mal gesagt, dass ich dich abgrundtief hasse, verdammter Todesser", tobte die junge Snape, als sie beinahe mit einem Baum kollidiert wäre, den Marcus ihr freundlicherweise in den Weg gezaubert hatte.

„Heute schon an die 10 Mal", erinnerte sich Marcus lachend. „Aber du hasst mich nicht so sehr wie den Weasley-Zwilling, wenn ich dich recht verstanden habe."

Fred hatte einen Tipp bekommen, dass seine Freundin an diesem Morgen den Kampf gegen ihre Polster aufnehmen sollte und wollte sie unterstützen.

Eine Zeit lang war er neben ihr her gelaufen und hatte sie angefeuert. Mit dreckigem Grinsen im Gesicht und einer Tafel Granatapfel-Chili-Vanille-Schokolade in der Hand.

Als es Zeit gewesen war, zum Frühstück zu gehen, hatte er sich mit den Worten „Was freu ich mich auf die Würstchen und die Eier" verabschiedet. Auf die Frage, ob er ihr was aufheben sollte, hatte Marcus Victorias neuen Diätplan erörtert, der definitiv keine Eier und schon gar keine Würstchen beinhaltete.

„Wieso lässt du mich so leiden, Brown?", keuchte Victoria mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ist dein Leben so langweilig, seit der dunkle Lord untergegangen ist? Wieso folterst du mich nicht einfach, momentan wäre mir das lieber als dieser Gewaltmarsch."

„Glaub mir, das wäre es nicht", zischte Marcus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Okay, okay, ganz ruhig", murmelte die Schwarzhaarige schuldbewusst. Den Trainer lieber nicht provozieren. Am Ende kam er noch auf die Idee, sie die ganze Strecke noch mal rennen zu lassen.

Die Gewächshäuser, Hagrids Kürbisfeld und einen Teil des Verbotenen Waldes hatten sie schon passiert, jetzt nur noch um den See und zurück zum Schloss und Victoria hätte es geschafft. Sie wäre mehr als dumm, würde sie sich diese Gewissheit durch eine unüberlegte Bemerkung zerstören lassen.

„Nur das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren", bemerkte Marcus und verfiel in eine leichten Trab.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht", hechelte Vic, „wozu diese ganze Schinderei gut sein soll. Ich finde nicht, das ich besonders viel zugelegt habe." Eine Lüge, das wusste sie selbst. Ihre Hosen passten schon lange nicht mehr und würde sie den Vergrößerungszauber nicht so gut beherrschen, würde sie ohne Beinkleid durch die Schule laufen müssen.

„8, 5 Kilo, um genau zu sein", erinnerte Marcus sie unnötigerweise. „Und das seit dem ersten Training in diesem Schuljahr. Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dir gestern beim aufstehen helfen musste, nachdem du einem leichten Bombada nicht ausweichen konntest."

„Ich hab es verstanden Marcus, danke", knurrte sie. „Aber 10 Meilen? Ich werde die ganze Woche keinen Schritt mehr laufen können." An andere Bewegungen wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.

„Es ist nur zu deinem Besten", heuchelte Marcus. „Außerdem gefällst du mir besser, wenn du schlank bist."

Da er vor ihr lief, bekam Marcus nicht mit, dass Vic stehen blieb. Erst als er keine harsche Antwort erhielt, drehte er sich um und lief zu ihr.

„Nicht zum Stillstand kommen", mahnte er.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich hässlich bin?", wetterte Vic und lief, wie gefordert, auf der Stelle.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", wehrte Marcus ab. „Aber du hast mir mit 8,5 Kilo weniger besser gefallen. Und ich bin mir sicher, Fred sieht das genauso."

Vic wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Wie will man auch die Wahrheit entkräften?

„Dir kann es egal sein, wie ich aussehe und Fred wird mich bestimmt nicht sitzen lassen, nur weil ich ein paar Polster um die Hüften habe." Und in Gedanken fügte sie Hoffe ich hinzu.

„Und wenn, dann wäre er ein Idiot", lachte Marcus. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, er weiß zu schätzen, dass er eine sehr hübsche Freundin hat."

Vics Hirn war mindestens genauso erledigt wie ihr Körper und nur langsam bahnten sich Marcus Worte einen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein.

Es begann zu schneien.

Der Schnee hatte dieses Jahr lange auf sich warten lassen. Es war bereits Anfang Dezember und eisig kalt und doch bedeckte noch keine weiße Pracht die Länderein um das Schloss.

Bevor Vic etwas erwidern konnte, lief Marcus wieder los.

„Endspurt", rief er ihr über die Schulter zu. „Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Verwirrt und beflügelt rannte die Schwarzhaarige ihm nach und erreichte das Portal der Schule sogar noch vor ihm.

* * *

Montagmorgen, 6:00 Uhr, der Wecker auf Hermines Nachttisch trällerte fröhlich vor sich hin, Lavender schmiss grummelnd ihr Kissen in eine Richtung, von der sie glaubte, Hermines Bett zu wissen, Pavati zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und Victoria reagierte, wie so oft, gar nicht. Einzig Hermine streckte sich, gähnte laut und stoppte das fröhliche „Frisch und munter ans Werk" des Weckers mit einem gezielten Zauber.

„Aufstehen, ihr Schlafmützen", rief sie. „Die Sonne lacht und ein neuer Tag wartet auf uns."

„Wieso muss sie jeden verdammten Morgen so scheiß gute Laune haben", brummte Lavender, schälte sich schließlich aber doch aus dem Bett.

Während Lavender und Pavati um einen Platz am Spiegel kämpfen, ordnete Hermine ihr Bett, legte sich ihre Schuluniform zurecht und kontrollierte ihre Schultasche ein letztes Mal. Dann lief sie rüber zu Victorias Bett, aus dem bisher noch kein Lebenszeichen gekommen war.

„Schläfst du noch?", fragte sie den schwarzen Haarberg, der unter der Decke rausschaute.

„Nein", grummelte Vic, „ich bin tot. Verschwinde und lass mir meine letzte Ruhe."

„Dafür, dass du tot bist, bist du aber noch sehr redefreudig", stellte Hermine lachend fest und zog der Freundin die Decke weg.

Vic wollte die Decke festhalten, bereute es im nächsten Moment allerdings und ließ sich mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei zurück auf die Matratze fallen.

„Merlin, ich wusste gar nicht, wie viele Muskeln ein einzelner Mensch hat. Geschweige denn, dass sie alle gleichzeitig wehtun können."

„Das Training zeigt also seine Wirkung?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend. Der aufmunternde Blick wollte ihr allerdings nicht recht gelingen.

„Spar dir dein Mitleid Herms, ich brauch es nicht", knurrte die Schwarzhaarige, quälte sich aus dem Bett und jagte Lavender und Pavati mit einem verschlafenen „Was ihr jetzt noch nicht übermalt habt, bleibt so" aus dem Bad.

Eine Stunde später stieg Vic wimmernd die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, fühlte sich an, als würde man ihr Millionen kleine Nadeln ins Fleisch rammen und stecken lassen.

Hermine, Lavender und Ginny folgten, ihr Mitleid beteuernd und konnten sich das Lachen doch nur schwer verkneifen.

Am Fuß der Treppe standen Harry, Ron, Fred und George und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.

„Wer euch als Freunde hat, braucht wirklich keine Feinde mehr", knurrte Vic, stoppte und setze sich auf die Stufe, auf der sie stand.

„Ich bleib genau hier sitzen, bis dieser verdammte Muskelkater vorbei ist."

„Vergiss ist", lachte Ginny. „Räum die Treppe und komm endlich."

„Ich will nicht", murmelte Vic und presste die Unterlippe nach vorne, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber auch nicht wirklich verkneifen.

„Los, Schatz, komm schon", drängelte Fred. „Ich trag dich auch zur Großen Halle. Aber bitte, bei Dumbledores Zitronenbonbons, komm endlich."

Vic ließ sich nicht noch mal bitten, wusste sie doch, dass ein Weasley, der Hunger hatte, zu fast allem fähig war.

Sie humpelte die letzen Treppenstufen runter und sprang, wenig elegant, auf Fred, der ihr zuvorkommend den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Waren das deine Knie, die ich da eben habe knacken gehört, Bruderherz?", ulkte George und schenkte seinem Ebenbild einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Halt die Klappe, George", wetterte die Schwarzhaarige sofort. „Du tust ja grad so als wäre ich die Fette Dame."

„Niemals würde ich dich mit ihr vergleichen", beteuerte George sofort. „Du bist viel jünger als sie."

Den kompletten Weg bis in die Eingangshalle zankten sich Victoria und George. Fred und die anderen verfolgten den Schlagabtausch, honorierten hier eine Spitze von George und dort ein Kontra von Vic mit Gelächter.

Laut lachend und schwatzend lief die Gruppe Gryffindors auf ihren Tisch zu, achteten nicht auf Draco, der sich ihnen penetrant in den Weg stellte.

Fred, der an der Spitze lief, wollte ihn schon freundlich, aber bestimmt aus dem Weg schubsen, als der Blonde anfing zu lachen.

„Dieses Bild sollte man festhalten", schnarrte er. „Wo hast du das denn aufgesammelt Weasley? Eine neue Rasse aus dem Verbotenen Wald?"

Wortlos setze Fred seine Freundin ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und presste selbigen mit einer brutalen Geste an Mafoys Hals.

„Ich hab dich nicht verstanden, Draco-Spatz. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Arm und taub", höhnte der Blonde überheblich. „Das tut mir Leid für dich. Ich hab dich gestern Morgen über die Ländereien rennen sehen, Snape. Was wird das? Willst du abnehmen? Meinst du wirklich, dass das reicht? Mein Vater kennt einen guten Schönheitszauberer, ich könnte dir seine Nummer geben."

Fred hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf Malfoys Hals gerichtet, doch Vic schob ihn sanft beiseite.

„Ist das der gleiche Zauberer, der auch bei deiner Mami nachgeholfen hat?", fragte sie Draco freundlich. „Wenn ja, verzichte ich auf dein Angebot. Sonderlich begabt scheint er nicht zu sein."

„Wie kannst du es wagen" tobte der Slytherin, wurde aber schon im nächsten Moment unterbrochen.

Hart wie ein Peitschenhieb klatschte Professor Snapes Stimme durch die Halle.

„Was ist hier los? Warum machen Sie so einen Lärm um diese Uhrzeit?"

Schlagartig war es still in der Halle. Kaum ein Schüler wagte es zu atmen. Die Erkälteten hielten die Luft an.

Der Professor hatte seine Stimme nicht erhoben, keine besondere Betonung auf seine Worte gelegt und trotzdem strahlte er, wie immer, eine unmenschliche Autorität aus.

„Malfoy hat uns nur einen guten Morgen gewünscht, Professor" erklärte Vic sofort. „Nicht wahr, Draco?" Sie schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„So könnte man es auch nennen", knurrte der Slytherinprinz zustimmend.

„Einen guten Morgen?" fragte Snape ungläubig und bekam einstimmiges Nicken zur Antwort.

„Wenn das so ist" zischte er, „machen Sie sich sofort auf Ihre Plätze und schweigen Sie."

Die Schüler drängten sich schnell an ihm vorbei, seine Nichte hielt er allerdings zurück.

Mit einem unsanften Ruck zog er sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„10 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil ich es hasse, am frühen Morgen angelogen zu werden."

* * *

Noch zwei Wochen standen bis Weihnachten aus. Der Countdown lief.

Noch 14 Tage, 336 Stunden oder 20160 Minuten Zeit, für alle Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte das passende Geschenk zu finden. Das war zu schaffen.

Der 25. Dezember fiel dieses Jahr auf einen Montag, freitags davor würden die Schüler nach Hause fahren. Es fehlten also 3 ganze Tage. Neuer Zwischenstand: 11 Tage, passende Geschenke zu finden. Mitten im Bereich des Machbaren.

Wenn man die Tage abzog, an denen die Lehrer kurz vor Ende des Jahres noch einen Test schreiben mussten, für den es zu lernen hieß, blieben noch 7 Tage. Eine Woche, hart an der Grenze, aber man wächst ja bekanntlich mit seinen Aufgaben.

Das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten stand an und entsprechend abgelenkt waren die Schüler Freitagnachmittag.

Kaum einer konzentrierte sich noch auf den Unterricht und selbst Hermine gönnte sich einen einzigen Schultag, an dem sie nicht konzentriert und gewissenhaft jedes Wort der Lehrer mitschrieb, sondern, verdeckt von Neville, last minute Geschenkideen mit Vic austauschte.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Idee, was ich Fred schenken kann. Oder ob ich ihm überhaupt was schenke", jammerte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Was ist, wenn ich ihm was schenke, er mir aber nicht? Er wird denken, dass ich klammere. Und wenn er mir was schenkt, ich aber nichts für ihn habe, könnte er denken, dass ich unsere Beziehung nicht ernst nehme."

„Wieso fragst du ihn nicht einfach, ob ihr euch was schenkt?", schlug Hermine vor. Sie verstand nicht ganz, wo das Problem lag.

„Das kann ich nicht machen", wehrte Vic ab. „Er wird denken, ich sei unsicher und das will ich nicht. Merlins Eier, ist das kompliziert."

Der Braunhaarigen kam eher der Gedanke, dass Vic kompliziert war, hütete sich aber, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

„Wie machen es denn Harry und Ginny oder Ron und Lavender?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", gab die junge Snape zu. „Ich weiß nur, dass Ginny und Lavender seit Wochen überlegen, was sie Harry und Ron schenken könnten. Aus den Jungs bekommt man nichts raus, die schweigen sich aus."

Kollektives Seufzen folgte. Selbst Neville eine Reihe vor ihnen gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, der allerdings eher Snape galt, der eine komplizierte Formel an der Tafel erläuterte. Im neuen Jahr würde Neville Hermine, wieder einmal, um Hilfe bitten müssen.

„Ich würde sagen", setze Hermine dann an, „dass du Fred einfach was besorgst und wartest, wie er sich verhält. Wenn er dir etwas schenkt, hast du auch was, wenn nicht, behältst du es einfach, was auch immer es ist."

„Du bist genial, Herms", freute Vic sich und drückte die Freundin fest. „Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, sähe ich ganz schön alt aus."

Hermine lächelte vor sich hin. Natürlich hätte sie der Schwarzhaarigen erzählen können, dass sie Fred und George gestern über genau die gleiche Problematik hatte reden hören. Doch allzu leicht wollte sie es ihren Freunden auch nicht machen.

* * *

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?", fragte Ginny, zum mittlerweile zehnten Mal, nach und sah Hermine hoffnungsvoll an.

Die schob die jüngste Weasley allerdings mit sanfter Gewalt durch das große, eiserne Tor, Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, nein, es stört mich nicht, an einem Samstag zu lernen, ja, ich nehme mich vor dem bösen Professor in Acht und nein, Ronald, ich werde es mir nicht noch einmal überlegen."

Sichtlich genervt wartete Hermine darauf, dass die Prozession ihrer Freunde sich endlich in Bewegung setze, um in dem kleinen Dorf ihre restlichen Weihnachtseinkäufe zu tätigen.

Sie selbst würde, sobald die Gruppe Gryffindors um die nächste Biegung verschwunden war, ins Schloss zurückkehren, um mit Hogwarts eigenem Meister der Zaubertränke weiter zu forschen.

Natürlich war sie nicht allzu begeistert von der Vorstellung, einen ganzen Tag dem mürrischen Professor ausgesetzt zu sein, während ihre Freunde die Läden von Hogsmeade durchstöberten, auf der Suche nach Geschenken.

Auf der anderen Seite würde sie die kommenden Stunden an der Seite von einem der besten Tränkemeister Englands arbeiten, ohne nervige Mitschüler, die die präzise Kunst des Brauens nicht zu schätzen wussten.

Nur sie und Snape, in wissenschaftlicher Zweisamkeit in seinem Privatlabor.

Urplötzlich fühlten Hermines Knie sich an, als seien sie aus Pudding.

Mit einem ungehaltenen Schnauben wischte sie die Gedanken an die schlanken, geschickten Finger ihres Lehrers beiseite und sah gerade noch, wie Fred und George Ron in einen Schneehügel schubsten, bevor die Gruppe aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.

„Noch haben Sie die Möglichkeit, Ihren Mitschülern zu folgen und einen weiteren Tag ihrer unbeschwerten Jugend zu genießen."

Hermine zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und gab ein wenig erwachsenes Quietschen von sich.

Ihre Nemesis war unbemerkt hinter ihr aufgetaucht und blickte, scheinbar höchst interessiert, der Schülermasse nach, wie sie das Schlossgelände Richtung Dorf verließ.

„Ich gedenke nicht, meine Meinung zu ändern, Professor", teilte sie ihm mit leicht zitternder Stimme mit. „Aber vielleicht wollten Sie ja lieber einen freien Tag verbringen, statt mit einer Schülerin an der Entwicklung neuer Tränke zu arbeiten."

Das herausfordernde Glitzern in ihren Augen gefiel Severus ganz und gar nicht. Wieder einmal sehnte er sich nach den Tagen, in denen er die unerträgliche Besserwisserin Granger mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen brachte.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich Wert auf Amüsement legen, Miss Granger?", knurrte er und wieder ließ die gewünschte Wirkung auf sich warten.

„Das war eine Fangfrage, oder, Sir? Egal, was ich antworte, Sie werden mir Punkte abziehen, nicht wahr?"

„Würde es nicht gegen meine Prinzipien verstoßen, würde ich Ihnen für diese scharfsinnige Erkenntnis 5 Punkte zusprechen."

Abrupt drehte er sich um und eilte mit wehendem Umhang zum Schloss zurück.

„Ich erwarte Sie in genau 30 Minuten in meinem Labor, Miss Granger", rief er ihr im Gehen zu. „Und lassen Sie sich nicht einfallen, zu spät zu kommen."

„Wie könnte ich es mich wagen, Sie zu versetzen, Professor Snape, Sir?", flüsterte sie ihm nach, straffte die Schultern und folgte ihm.

In Hogsmeade:

Die Stimmung zwischen Ron und Victoria war noch immer spürbar eisig. Ron konnte sich nicht damit anfreunden, dass Hermine freiwillig mit der ach so gemeinen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern zusammen arbeiten wollte und im Gegenzug drohte die Schwarzhaarige ihm grausame Strafen an, wann immer er ansetze, um seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.

Harry hielt sich die meiste Zeit bedeckt. Er hatte seine Meinung zu dem Thema gesagt, hatte Hermine aufgefordert, die gemeinsamen Forschungen sofort zu beenden, sollte Snape ihr gegenüber ausfallend werden und mehr konnte er nicht tun.

„Jetzt vermiest Snape Hermine auch noch die Wochenenden", motze Ron und selbst Lavender konnte ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verhindern. „Findet ihr es nicht auch komisch, dass er ausgerechnet dann arbeiten will, wenn Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist?"

Bevor Victoria antworten konnte, ging Ginny dazwischen:

„Professor Snape hat ihr die Entscheidung überlassen. Sie hätte mit uns gehen können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Du kennst Hermine doch. Wenn sie komplizierte Lösungen für ein scheinbar unlösbares Problem suchen kann, ist sie in ihrem Element. Lass es einfach auf sich beruhen."

„Aber…" Bevor Ron ein weiteres Argument zum Untermauern seiner These „Der böse Todesser und die unschuldige Know-it-all" vorbringen konnte, wurde er unsanft von Fred gestoppt.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen baute sich der Zwilling vor ihm auf und erinnerte ungewollt an die gemeinsame Mutter.

„Noch ein einziges Wort, Ronniespatz, und du wirst für den Rest deines Lebens Versuchsobjekt für unsere Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien. Und wenn du noch mal mit dem Thema Granger/Snape anfängst, muss Vics Fluch schneller sein als meiner. Hast du das verstanden, kleine Bruder?"

Mit eingezogenem Kopf brachte Ron möglichst viel Platz zwischen sich und Fred, der zufrieden grinsend den Arm um seine Freundin gelegt hatte und Zonkos Scherzartikelladen ansteuerte.


End file.
